Whispers In The Dark
by xXrebelgirl07Xx
Summary: Alan Tracy has the ability to see ghosts, who are generally not visible to others, and receives visions of their deaths. He uses his gift to figure out the spirits' motives and thwart their goals. However after receiving mysterious text messages he is forced to return to his estranged family and solve what is going on. But someone lurks in the shadows and has sinister plans.
1. Chapter 1

**1.**

The rain was coming down fast and ferocious, soaking everything in its path, including the lonely empty road in the middle of nowhere. It was already dark outside and the temperature was cold, which was no surprise due to the rain. However the empty road wasn't empty for long before car lights appear a distance away. A young man stood on the side of the road and probably looked like a soaked cat, but it didn't matter because he had been waiting for the car to appear for a while now. He held up his hand, gesturing a typical hitchhiking signal, and hoped that the car would stop to help him. When the car came closer and closer to his location, it slowed down and stopped in front of him.

"Do you need a ride?" the driver asked. He was an older man, but very skinny and was dressed formal like he had just gotten off work. The young man silently nodded and didn't say or do anything else other than opening the passenger door and sat down on the seat next to the driver. Shortly after that the driver started the car and began driving on the empty road. The driver looked awkward and uncomfortable in the young man's presence, but didn't comment on it instead asked where he wanted do be dropped off, but the young man didn't answer his question instead turned to stare at the driver and said bluntly, "You are dead."

Instantly the driver stepped hard on the brakes, almost running the car off the road, but managed somehow to stop the car. The driver turned to look at him and was shocked and more importantly terrified over the words, which was why he stuttered confused, "W-what a-are you talking about? I need to get home to my wife, she is waiting for me."

The young man shook his head, but his eyes remained strong and determined as he fished up a soaked newspaper from his jacket pocket.

"There is no wife back home, she died in a car accident three months ago," the young man held up the newspaper and showed him the article about the car accident that killed a newly wed-couple. Seeing the picture and reading the headline of the article made the driver snapped as his face changed from an ordinary humane face to a grim and haunting expression that no one would mistake as a living human.

"You are wrong!" the driver yelled. He flung his arm against the young man's throat, making it very difficult for him to breathe. "How dare you say something like that, my wife is not gone!"

"Look at the pictures!" the young man said forceful, yet in a choking voice. "Look and see the truth!"

The driver did so and saw the picture of his wife as well as a picture of himself next to her. Then he remembered that it was true. They had been driving on an empty road similar to this one when he drove them off the road in order to avoid running over a stray animal that was wandering on the road. The car crashed and they were killed instantly.

"N-n-no…" the driver said. He removed his arm away from the young man's throat. "Why?"

"It is time for you to move on," the young man answered. "Return to your wife's side."

Then a shimmer appeared outside the car and the figure of a mid-thirty woman stood there, reaching out her hand. The driver turned to see her and his face changed once again, but this time it grew calm and peaceful. Shortly after that he disappeared from the car and appeared next to the woman. The young man got out of the car and saw the couple taking each other's hands and disappeared, like nothing had really happened.

* * *

Alan Tracy sighed deeply. This always happened with him; no matter where he was it was always the same. Strange hauntings would happen somewhere and somehow he always seemed to get caught in the middle of it all, but that wasn't really surprising since it is just another part of his life. The truth is he saw ghosts, who were generally not visible to others, and got visions of their deaths. The hauntings were generally malevolent, and it was up to him to determine the spirits motives and thwart their goals. Sound simple enough?

No, not really. Because of his ability or what he would call a curse to see the dead, he is unfortunately considered a basket case around his peers, probably even more so by his friends and family. That is why he had spent some time in mental institutions during in his childhood and teenage years in order to stabilize and make seemingly him normal again. However it is impossible for him to be a normal person since he had never been normal and was never going to be normal no matter how much he tried or how many pills he took or how often he was hospitalized. The dead always found him and requested his presence, even if he didn't want to be there.

As he readjusted his soaking wet leather jacket, out of nowhere his phone began to ping and vibrated in his jeans' pocket. Speak of devil, Alan thought to himself as he fished his phone out of his pocket to check the incoming message. He assumed it was his dad or Scott, his oldest brother, sending him a message to call them as soon as he got the message. Normally it was to reprimand or nag about something he has done, in which case is almost everything at least to him, but was surprised to find it was a message from an unknown number. But that wasn't the most surprising thing about the text message; it was the message itself that was strange. Because it only contained one sentence:

 ** _Danger is approaching, save them._**

Alan didn't understand. Was this some kind of a prank? Did Gordon decide to make fun of him?

No, he knew his older brother. Gordon might be a huge prankster and an annoying brother most of the time, but there was no way he would joke about life and death matters especially considering what he and the rest did for a living. So what did this text message mean? What danger was approaching and whom was he supposed to save? Before he had the chance to gather his thoughts his phone started to ping again and the same message came again and again, warning and telling him that he needed to save someone. But it didn't make any sense. His family was saviors on a daily basis, not him. His dad founded and ran the secret, non-profit organization, International Rescue, who was dedicated to assisting any who found himself in danger. His brothers were pilots of their self-made aircrafts and other rescue equipment. They were professionals who dealt with dangers every day, so why was he receiving these text messages?

He wasn't part of International Rescue, despite his deepest wish that he was, so what was the use to send him the messages. He wasn't anyone's hero or savior, no matter what other people might think, and he wasn't going to try and pretend that he was because he had learned quickly that no one cared or wanted his help.

The text messages continued to arrive on his phone, and his previous thought about it being a prank was starting to diminish more and more, replacing it with fear. He couldn't shrug this off, whatever was going on he was desperately needed somewhere and there was nothing that was going to stop him from at least try and get into the bottom of this mystery. So he got back into the care and drove back on the road with a clear destination in his mind where he could start searching for clues.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **This story had been released the 4th of May, but I deleted it because of two things. One, I felt it was sort of incomplete and I wanted to make it better. Two, I wouldn't have been able to update the story until I was done with my exams, which would mean a long time for you guys to wait. And it was something I wasn't willing to do right then, but anyways here it is hope you guys like it.**

 **Disclaim ownership, the only thing I own is the storyline. And for those of you who cares, I was inspired by the TV show from 2011, _Bedlam._**

 **But please give me reviews, favorite and/or followings. And I hope to release the chapter next week.**

 **xXrebelgirl07Xx**


	2. Chapter 2

**2.**

"How did this happen?" Jeff Tracy exclaimed into the phone. "You should have informed me of this earlier, not three days later after he was out."

This was certainly not what he expected his evening to be once he and his three sons arrived back after yet another successful rescue mission. Yet here he was in his office, talking with his youngest son's doctor who was calling him to inform that Alan had released himself out of the hospital three days ago without telling anyone or more importantly where he was going.

"Mr. Tracy, your son showed positive progress in his treatment and when he made the decision to get out of our care he went through the proper channels to be released, so there was nothing we could have done. And besides your son is twenty-one years old, so he is old enough to decide what he want to do, even without his father's permission," Dr. Harlow said wearily.

"Still I should have been informed of this immediately," Jeff argued, although he quickly saw the argument was in vain because in the end the doctor was right. He might not like it or very willing to admit it, but Alan was more than old enough to do what he wanted. His relationship with his youngest son was pretty strained for more reasons than one, but that didn't mean he didn't care or worry about him. Especially considering how much trouble his boy could manage to get himself into. However he probably shouldn't get too worried about it since there are only two places his youngest would end up and that is either the hospital or the police station. Frankly he didn't know what was worst, but at least his son's pattern was a predictable.

"Please Mr. Tracy, just have some faith in your son. I do believe he is doing good now," Dr. Harlow tried to reassure him, but he wasn't really convinced by his words. Still he kept his opinion to himself and ended the conversation quickly after that. By the time he hung up the phone Jeff leaned back in his office chair in a tired manner. His mind was occupied by the thoughts of Alan and how much trouble he had gotten himself into by now, but then he remembered one important thing. How were his four older sons going to handle the news or rather how was Scott going to handle it?

* * *

Alan was rubbing his temples in a frustrated manner as he thought to himself, how in the world did he always end up in these crazy situations? Not only had he managed to get himself caught up in yet another ghostly affair, but somehow required himself not only one but two ghosts as companions.

Everything happened the day after he had arrived at the mainland and was building up the courage to travel back to the family island to catch up with his family, who was definitely not going to welcome him with open arms and happy grins that's for sure, when he had encountered yet another malevolent ghost. This time however the encounter had happened at the local library and he had been checking up to see if they had any good books to read to pass the time. His interests in books had manifested during his time abroad and during the time his hobbies and activities had been limited to only a certain kind of interests. Needless to say whenever he had the time he would go to the bookstore or the library to find something that could entertain him and pull him away from his harsh reality.

Anyways as he was brushing the different book ends with his fingers in the classical literature section that was secluded from the rest of the library, out of nowhere the ghost of an old librarian started to hover and demand him to show respect towards the books like they were life itself and he was the crushing demon. Like always he tried at first to ignore the ghost, because now was really not the time and place to deal with spirits due to the fact that it was a public place and in the middle of the day, but the ghost didn't care as she noticed that he was very aware of her presence and was desperately trying to ignore her. That's was when she became angry and used the telekinesis power, which mostly all ghost possess and use to do their hauntings, and began attacking him by shoving the large bookshelves over him. Fortunately he managed to dodge it by leaping to the side.

"Damn, poltergeist," Alan murmured annoyed. "Can't you at least not make so much trouble for me if you absolutely have to cause trouble?"

The ghost only sneered at him and once again tried to shove one of the bookshelves over him in attempt to smoother him, but he managed yet again to dodge the attack by rolling to the side. His mind was alert, knowing that someone was bound to show up after hearing all the ruckus the ghost librarian was making and there was no way he had the time to take the personal approach to the ghost like he had done before, which in other words meant that he had to take the forceful approach to make the ghost cross over to the afterlife. His eyes searched desperately for his worn-out green backpack, which contained what he needed to force the ghost away, and found it resting on the table behind the ghost in question.

"Great, how in the world am I supposed to do this without provoking the ghost even more?" Alan said to himself with a sarcastic tone. He had no idea and time was running out. That was when his backpack floated in mind air by itself and started to transport itself to his side. His eyes were dilated in shock, due to the fact that that had never happened before. Sure, strange things always happened around him, but that involved ghosts and spirits not telekinesis. It was then he heard a young female giggled and said with bubbly voice, "Here you go. One backpack, now deal with the old hag before she ruins more of our reputation by acting like a crazy person."

He could only blink at what the voice told him. It was then he realized there was another presence in the room beside from him and the ghost librarian. Then he noticed that there wasn't just one presence either; there were two behind him who was apparently watching him. However he would deal with them later and instead changed his focus on his backpack and began rummaging through his stuff. When he finally found what he was looking for he began searching for the object, which the ghost felt connected to and made her unable to let go of the world of the living. The ghost of course had changed tactics in the meantime and began throwing single books at him, causing him to lose his concentration to find the source of the ghost's desire to remain here in the library to haunt innocent people. He closed in eyes to concentrate, hoping to feel the energy and find its location, but this proved to be difficult as he only felt the ghosts' presence if he put aside from the physical harm he was feeling. However once he separated the presences from one another he noticed the angry flow of energy in the room, and it wasn't far from him. He opened his eyes and found the energy coming from one of the books that was resting in the shelf next to him. Then he pulled out a sutra paper, which were talismans he used to ward off and exorcise ghosts, placed the paper on the book and quickly started praying and draw his spiritual power into the sutra.

And before he knew it the ghost librarian screamed in despair and vanished out of the blue. He waited a small moment before he stood up from his spot on the floor and he left as quickly as he could out of the room as if nothing had happened at all. And once he walked past the 'alive' librarian, who asked him if he saw or heard what had happened back here. Normally a person would panic over what to say and how to make the whole incident seem totally reasonable and realistic, however Alan had learned over the years to lie believable since no one would believe him or take him seriously if he told them the truth.

"There must have been something wrong with the bookshelves or something, but they began dropping and almost smothering me to death," Alan shrugged his shoulders. The librarian looked at him skeptically for a moment, obviously doubting his word before she left to look at the damage, leaving him behind by himself. However the solitude didn't last long when the two unknown presences from before showed up again.

"Told you he could do it," the familiar female voice said. "And you thought he was going to die."

Alan turned in the direction where he heard the voice and his eyes widen by the sight he saw. It was two stuffed animals floating in mid-air; one appeared as a black cat with a bell around its neck while the other one appeared as a pinkish rabbit with a red ribbon.

"Great, not only do I see ghosts now I apparently see invisible stuffed animals as well," Alan groaned. "I must be going crazy."

"How rude, we are not stuffed animals," the female rabbit said annoyed. "We are spirits who is down here to do some harmless haunting. My name is Meru and this is my partner Yoru."

Alan's eyebrow rose in suspicion, not sure if he should really trust these spirits or not, but they seemed harmless enough, appearance wise any, but then again looks can be deceiving. However that didn't seem to be the case since they had helped him out earlier, so maybe it was possible they were saying the truth.

"Okay," Alan said tiredly. "If what you say is true, what do you want with me?"

The cat, whose name was Yoru smirked and replied, "We are here to help you and be your companions."

"Huh?" Alan said stunned. "My companions? Who said you are my companions? I can't you two with me, I have things to deal and besides I can't bring spirits to my family home, the family reunion is already going to go down the drain and I don't need companion spirits to make the situation worse.

The two animal just shrugged their shoulders and said simply they were his companions because they wanted do and honestly didn't care if he did or not since they were staying with him no matter what. Then they began simply floating around him singing and laughing like a couple of idiots.

What was he going to do? He didn't need companions when it came to handling ghosts, since he has managed to deal with them on his own before, so why should he suddenly change now? He could try and ditch them, but quickly disregarded the idea since these spirits were stubborn and determined to stay for some godforsaken reason. So after realizing there weren't many options to escape this arrangement, he placed a tired and annoyed hand over his face and wondered how things were going to turn out when he returned home with these two on his tail. Probably not good, especially considering the fact that his family don't have or believe in ghosts and spirits.

* * *

Tin-Tin walked up the steps to the Tracy house after spending most of the day coped up in her room, studying for her last exam before summer vacation, and entered through the terrace door and into the living room. However once she was inside she unexpectedly walked in on a heated discussion between Mr. Tracy and his oldest son Scott, while the two younger brothers along with her friend Fermat was sitting on the couch watching the affair in silence.

"Seriously, dad, how did this happen?" Scott roared. "He was not supposed to be out."

"I don't know, but based on what the doctors told me he was stable and well enough to leave," Mr. Tracy tried to reassure him, but the attempt was futile seeing how it had not calmed down Scott at all. Tin-Tin looked confused between the two men and wondered what was going on since those two never really fought about anything so loudly. So she sat down next to Fermat and whispered quietly, "What is going on? Who is out?"

"Oh, y-you probably n-never met h-him have y-you?" Fermat replied sort of surprised. "T-they are t-talking a-about Mr. T-Tracy's youngest son and S-Scott's youngest b-brother, Alan, w-who no one h-has any i-idea where h-he is."

Tin-Tin twirled her a piece of her long dark her around in her hands, thinking back on the fact that she indeed had never gotten the chance to meet the youngest Tracy due to him being away all the time and never around for birthdays and holidays as far as she knew, but it seemed that Fermat knew him well enough seeing how he spoke so fondly of him.

"So what happened? Is he sick or something and that is why they are getting all upset?" Tin-Tin asked. Fermat shook his head and said more quietly, "N-not exactly. H-he has b-been in the h-hospital for s-some time n-now, b-but he is n-not injured or s-sick that w-way."

"Huh?" Tin-Tin said surprised. "What way?"

"He suffers from paranoid schizophrenia," Scott interrupted with a hissed voice. "He is good person and all of that, and I love him dearly, but he is a complete basket case who hallucinate things that are not there and thinks he can see the dead. Which is why he should be in the hospital, since he doesn't try to make his life easier by taking his medication and go to therapy like he have been advised to do in the first place."

The last part was directed towards Mr. Tracy, who was looking kind of glum and seemed to agree with his son even though he didn't say it out loud. However that didn't matter to her as she tried to process what she had been just told and tried to imagine how a son of such a talented and successful family could end up being a nut case?

"You know what is like, no matter what he do or where he goes trouble follows him like plague," Scott sneered. His blue eyes were burning and somehow made her and apparently the others to stay clear of him. No one dared to say anything to defend the accusations until someone she had never heard before interrupted and said with a sarcastic tone, "Thanks a lot, Scott. Your words warm my heart, hearing you say those things about me, who knew you had such strong feelings about me?"

They all turned to see a handsome young man with short golden blond hair and ocean blue eyes, standing there with a backpack on his shoulder and a small frown on his face. He was dressed in a pair of knee-length shorts, plain t-shirt and had a worn-out baseball cap that was neatly placed on his head. However she and others didn't seem to notice, there only focus was on the young man. Was this young man Alan Tracy?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Thanks for the response I have been receiving and I hope you guys like this chapter. I know I'm sort of speeding through in this chapter, but explanations will come for the next couple of chapters. And before you ask, I'm not sure how long I will be writing each chapter, so we will just have to see how things goes.**

 **Please continue giving me reviews, favorite and/or followings, and the next chapter will be out next week.**

 **xXrebelgirl07Xx**


	3. Chapter 3

**3.**

Now he knew what an animal felt like. Seriously, his family and Fermat along with some girl he didn't recognize, stared at him like he was an animal attraction at the zoo. With bug huge eyes with shock and surprise expressed in their faces, it made him feel a lot more uncomfortable than when he was in the presence of a ghost or spirit. Ghosts and spirits were like humans, there were good and there were bad ghosts. Normally he encountered the bad ones, not that he ever tried to seek them out, but still there were those ghosts and spirits who treated him like a normal human being instead of an experiment like Frankenstein. However in his opinion, the living could do more harm than the dead, even though the malevolent ghosts had tried more than once to kill him for interfering with their plans and tried to help them cross over. His family was a perfect example on how they harmed him. Not that they had done it intentionally, but simply because they didn't understand.

Alan sighed mentally over thinking about his past and tried to push it in the back of his mind and focus on the scene in front of him. He just stood there waiting for them to react or do something, anything to stop this awkward silence. It was his dad who snapped out of it first and put on a genuine smile on his face before he hugged him and welcomed him back. Gordon and Virgil weren't far behind when they made jokes and took off his cap to give him a noggie or ruffling his hair. Fermat greeted him by giving him their secret handshake/fist bump and began explaining how much he missed him. The only one who seemed to be having a hard time accepting him home was Scott, who in return was the one he had the most estranged relationship with if he excluded his dad, especially after a certain incident that lead to them mostly communicate with harsh words.

"Why didn't you tell anyone you were getting released?" Scott asked, his anger was obvious in his tone. "Why didn't you tell anyone you were coming home?"

Yoru and Meru, who were floating next to him and was observing the whole reunion, turned to see his reaction and looked oddly enough concerned about the outcome of conversation since it certainly wasn't starting on a light tone. However Alan was pretty used to his thirty-one year old brother reacting like that, so he sighed deeply before he turned to answer the question.

"I didn't think it was important and didn't want to be a bother since you all were busy with Tracy Enterprises and International Rescue," Alan answered strongly. "And to answer your other question, I didn't decide to go home before now. So relax, I will be out of your hair in no time."

"You think that is what I worry about!" Scott exclaimed. "I worry about how you are going to function in the real life when you don't even try to make yourself better by taking the medication that has been prescribed to you."

"First of all, I'm stable and doing well, so please don't lecture me about medication since I can handle it fine," Alan said annoyed. "And as for the whole functioning in the real life thing, then I just have to try and hope for the best, right?"

"You can't be serious," Scott replied exasperated. "You need a plan, not some I-take-it-as-I-go strategy. The hospital could have at least offered you some guidance how to survive in the real world."

"Scott, Alan, that is enough," their father interrupted, attempting to stop them for fighting anymore. Unfortunately the two of them were already too caught on in their fight to even heed his warning.

"It wasn't a hospital, Scott. It was a mental institution," Alan said sourly. "And can't you just let me figure things out before you start to judge. That way you have at least some ground with your accusations."

"Needless to say, you have to get your crap together," Scott said with narrowed eyes. "But you could at least ask for some help, we are all willing to do so if your weren't so stubborn and proud to ask."

"I'm not too stubborn and proud to ask, I just don't see why I should do it in the first place," Alan answered. "I can handle it on my own. I'm not a kid anymore."

"That's it you two," their father exclaimed in exasperation. "I don't want to hear another word about this coming from neither of you. Do you understand?"

Scott and Alan only glared at each other, neither of them willing to admit defeat, however in end Alan had had finally enough of Scott and their disagreements and simply began walking past them and out the terrace doors. He heard Scott and the others shouting after him, asking him where he was going and his only reply was:

"To be alone. That way I wouldn't be a danger to anyone other than myself as you all proclaim."

Without even bothering to hear what they were going to say, he left and headed towards the beach with Yoru and Meru following after him for some god forsaken reason, while his thoughts were centered around the fact that it might have been a big mistake to come back after all.

* * *

Scott was sitting on the chair across from his dad who had yet to reprimand him for his behavior earlier. After Alan left the room in anger his dad had pulled him by the ear and dragged him to his office in order to speak quietly without any interruption. He had only stated the truth back there, but it was probably not the best timing to go and hashing out on his younger brother like that or been so harsh about it either. He should have been more happy and grateful that Alan even bothered to show up at all, especially when they both knew that their reunion always started with a fight and ended with a fight, which meant Alan would simply just disappear until they receive another phone call regarding him trespassing or lying injured in the hospital.

"I know that what I did earlier wasn't right," Scott tried to get the whole reprimanding over with, while feeling stupid and pathetic that even when he is thirty-one he is still being reprimanded by his father like a child. "However he needed to hear it, I mean he need to consider things now that he has to face the real world."

His dad only sighed deeply and grabbed the bridge of his nose in a frustrated manner before he said tiredly, "I'm not saying that you were wrong about Alan needing to figure things out, but you need to understand that at this point he is no longer a boy that need to be constantly watched and protected from the world. Besides you should know by now that when you trigger his temper like that you will end up being burned."

Scott shoulders fell, depressed on how right his father was with his statement. Alan had a ferocious temper equal to his own, but his baby brother was more explosive and brought everything down with him with his temper. He sighed mentally to himself. Sometimes he wondered where he went wrong with Alan, a kid who had grown from being optimistic and cheerful to a more aloof and sullen person. He wished he could say this change was because of him losing his mother at young age, but everyone knew that wasn't the case. Alan was only a toddler when their mother died in an accident, so he barely had any memories about her and really shouldn't have affected his mental state in such a way. So how did this happen?

"What do suggest we do with him?" Scott asked, trying to get his mind off his failure with Alan. He ran a tired hand through his short brown hair and turned his gaze on his father's blue eyes.

"I don't know, hopefully he finds something to do," his dad replied. He leaned back in his chair and looked up at the ceiling like it had the answers he was searching. "But we are going to at least try and help him should he need it. So no more fighting about the past, okay?"

"But dad…" Scott tried to argue, but his dad held up his hand as a sign to stop talking and try and change his mind.

"I understand you want to help him," his dad said reassuringly. "However Alan is the one who has to take the first step, otherwise he will see our intervention as a sign that we don't trust him and can do things on his own."

Scott scoffed and crossed his arms against his chest. He must have looked like a child being denied to play with his favorite toy or something, but he didn't care that he pouted. Then he stood up from his seat and began walking towards the door, but stopped just by the doorframe and turned to look at his father once more.

"How can you be so calm and collected about this? Alan is probably going to get himself in trouble again," Scott said with narrowed eyes.

His dad didn't answer at first, only sighed heavily before he replied simply, "Who said I was being calm and collected about this?"

* * *

The sound of the waves curling and breaking on the shore calmed him down oddly enough. It had always done that ever since his family first moved to the island. Whenever he got upset or had gotten into another fight with his dad or his brothers he would always go to the beach and be left to be comforted by his own company. However this time he wasn't very much alone anymore with Meru and Yoru distracting him by talking mindlessly about everything that suddenly popped into their heads. No matter how much he longed for the solitude, he couldn't help putting on a small smile on his face as his two companion spirits began drawing in the sand and laughing with joy. It was odd how their annoying presence seemed to have lifted up his spirits slightly and no longer had those heavy thoughts in his mind. That is until Yoru asked with a cocky attitude, "So tell us why doesn't your family seem to know about your gift? Based on that conversation earlier they think you have a mental illness."

The smile disappear almost immediately from his face and his heavy and regretful thoughts returned, and honestly didn't want to get into it, but then again who was he supposed to talk these sort of things other than Fermat, who still didn't fully understand what his gift did and its consequences.

"My family are realists and doesn't believe in supernatural occurrences or fortune telling or any kind of things that can't be explained by reality other than belief in God," Alan explained. "Telling them that I have a gift to see ghosts and spirits are just a nice way to say I have gone bonkers, which you have already seen is what my family think of me. Besides my gift normally gets me in life-threatening situations and I don't want my family to get involved and hurt because of my gift, hence the fact I keep my gift a secret from them and simply allow them to believe I have a paranoid schizophrenia. The lie is more beautiful and easier to accept than the truth."

Both Yoru and Meru looked displeased about his answer, but what could he do it was the truth. And he has long accepted the fact and did everything possible to keep his ghostly affairs private and hidden from his family, even though it burdened him and his family's relationship.

"But don't you get lonely?" Meru asked quietly. She stroked her right rabbit ear in a shy and awkward manner. "You can never share the truth and you keep a distance from your friends and family."

He didn't answer that question, but he didn't have to. His facial expression must have said it all. He was indeed lonely because if it, even though he had his best friend Fermat in his life he really couldn't involve him too much in his affairs since he didn't want him to get hurt because his gift, but what else could he do other than simply accept this was his life until he died?

He sighed heavily and didn't want to think about it any longer, so he pulled out his cellphone and began re-reading the mysterious text messages. Instead of worrying about his family situation he couldn't fix, he should focus on the possible threat that might be coming for his family. However when he tried to track the number from where the messages came from it came back as none existent, and even his hacker skills couldn't figure out who gave him those warning messages. Who and why would anyone be targeting his family and friends? He wasn't a part of the family business or International Rescue, so why go through all that trouble? And why would someone be warning him about this?

The questions kept on piling up and he was completely lost in thoughts so he didn't notice Fermat there before he sat down next to him.

"T-tough d-day?" Fermat said gently. Alan looked at him and gave him a small smile before turning his gaze back at the water.

"Yeah, but I'm used to it," Alan answered quietly. "This happens every time I come home."

"W-which is w-why I w-wonder why you c-came home in the f-first place?" Fermat pointed out. "Y-you would n-never s-showed up u-unless it w-wasn't important."

"You are right, there is a reason why I came home," Alan admitted awkwardly. "And I might need your help to figure out what exactly is going on."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Thanks again for the response I have been receiving. I hope you guys like this chapter and the next chapter will hopefully be out next week, so stay tuned if you are interested.**

 **And for those of you who are following my other TB story, _Redemption_ , I'm currently working on it now and I hope that it will be out some day this week or next week, but we will just have to see when. **

**Please continue giving me reviews, favorite and/or followings.**

 **xXrebelgirl07Xx**


	4. Chapter 4

**4.**

As he expected even with Fermat's help, Alan couldn't even trace the unknown number or figure out who had sent the text messages. Still Fermat was determined not to give up and would continue to work on the phone in his room, which he was thankful for that he did seeing as he didn't want his family to know about the warning he received and the potential threat that was lingering. Things were already bad going bad with his family, mentioning the real reason why he was back would only cause more complications and mess up things. So his best friend worked on the phone, and his family would never know since they never entered his room without permission, which they had no reason to ask for since there was nothing in his room that they would care to borrow or normally find him whenever he was home.

Honestly, Alan wasn't sure how lucky he had been when Fermat still remained his closest and only friend after everything that happened and after knowing his dark secret. They had met when he was seven and Fermat was five, before his gift had become too obvious for him to hide it, when Brains had first been employed by his dad and moved to the island to start up International Rescue. Needless to say, the two boys were as different as night and day, however the two of them completed each other and accepted the oddness they both seemed to share with the outside world. Fermat was considered strange because of his young age and high intelligence, meanwhile he was considered nutcase because of his gift and his high-profiled family, but that didn't matter to them and wasn't going to let the anyone else cloud their judgment. Too bad his family and the rest of the world didn't share the same sentiment.

Anyways the rest of the day he spent catching up with Fermat and hung out with Yoru and Meru, who surprisingly managed to bring a smile on his face more than once and made him almost forget his problems. Although he couldn't avoid the awkward and uncomfortable family dinner, which he knew would end with him leaving the table early, so he decided to skip dinner and went to his room to figure out what he was going to do with his time when he was not off ghost busting and get injured in the process.

"How about this, hotel psychic?" Meru read up from the job application ads. "It sounds easy, and it might work with your gift as well."

Alan groaned by the thought. He didn't need more advertisement about his 'supposed' mental state and his gift than what the locals and everyone else knew about him. And it was sort off unlikely they would just hire him without having any other previous working experience. Then there was the fact that his family would flip if they found out about it. It would lead to an automatic ticket back to the mental institution, which he was definitely not interested in being at the moment.

"I take that as a no then,"Meru huffed and continued her search. "How about…"

Yoru was lying on a pillow next to him, trying to take a nap like a housecat would do, but found it hard to that with Meru making her noises of disapproving or annoyance. And it continued to frustrate him for a while until he was too tired and annoyed to listen to it anymore. So the stuffed cat-spirit snapped and growled at his fellow spirit and partner.

"Honestly, can you just shut up?" Yoru hissed. "Someone is trying to take a nap, and that someone can't do that when you make more noise than a rocket launch."

Alan chuckled and Meru scoffed over the whole rant, but she decided to ignore him even though she kept her noise to a minimum. He smiled at his two companions before he returned his gaze back at the ads. Nothing really interested him or was optional for him to apply, but at the end of the page there was something that caught his eye. The job itself wasn't fascinating, but it was something that could help him with his ghostly affairs as well as keep his family off his back for a while. He looked for the number and began dialing, hoping that the job wasn't filled, and fortunately it wasn't and he was offered a test trial period. In other words he was given an opportunity to see if he was any good for the job before he was officially hired. Either way he was pleased that he was given a chance, especially when no one would have taken the risk with his history.

"…when is it you want me to show up? I'm available to do whenever you want me there," Alan said into the phone. "Tomorrow morning? Yeah, I will be there bright and early. Thank you."  
Then he hung up the phone and turned to look at his two spirit companions, both looking curious about what he had decided and what the job involved, but when they asked him about it he was like a vault. He wouldn't say a peep about it and they would have to wait to figure it out till the next morning. They both groaned by his response, but didn't push any further since they knew that they were going to find what exactly his new job was soon enough.

* * *

Fermat left to go to his room after dinner to work on Alan's phone and the cryptic texts messages. He would do anything to leave the dinner table as earlier as he had, seeing how the Tracy family's mellow demeanor was no longer present in the household because of Alan and his decision to skip dinner made everyone really uncomfortable. Sure, he could understand the Tracy's reaction. They were shocked and emotionally riled up with Alan coming home with very few explanations and apologies from his end as to his reasons, but they should have been at least more happy about him being home especially considering that the youngest Tracy had only been a few times on the island and spent the rest abroad due to school or mental institutions. Then again Alan was exactly making things easier for them to accept him and his active presence either.

As he thought this, someone reached out and grabbed him by his arm and pulled him to one closed off hallway. Taken by surprise he turned to see Tin-Tin with a determined and curious expression on her face. He didn't know why she ambushed him like this, but he assumed she had questions regarding Alan since there was a large chance that no one in this household would be very forth coming about the details to answer her. At least all the Tracy's including Alan was.

"T-Tin-Tin? W-what are y-you doing?" Fermat asked nervously, while hoping that she wasn't reaching out for him for his assumption since he didn't want to open that can of worms or be caught in the middle of whatever she was planning to do with that information. "D-do you n-need me f-for anything?"

Tin-Tin nodded and began twiddle with her crystal pendant in an anxious manner before she gathered her courage and asked carefully, "Can you explain some things about Alan? I mean I never met him since I moved here when I was nine, but it appearance that you seem to know him very well and the rest of the Tracy's seem a little…what do you call it…agitated to talk about it."

Fermat pushed his glasses up his nose for minute, considering what he was supposed to say before he nodded reluctantly. He couldn't tell her the real truth, that was something Alan had to decide for himself if he wanted her to know, but he could at least give her the cliff notes. Which is why he suggested they went to his room, so that they could talk in private and Tin-Tin agreed immediately and they walked in the direction of his room.

Once they entered his room Fermat closed the door firmly behind him before he sat down on his chair that was standing next to his desk, while Tin-Tin sat on his bed since there were no other chairs in his room. And for a couple of minutes they just sat there in silence, neither of them was sure how they were going to precede the subject of the conversation, but in the end Tin-Tin took the bold and direct approached and asked, "What is the whole thing about Alan?"

"I-It is s-sort of an l-long and p-painful s-story, which I-I wouldn't g-get into, b-but Alan h-has always been s-strange and b-because of t-that his r-relationship with his f-family is very s-strained," Fermat began explaining. "His f-family loves and a-are very p-protective of him, e-even though it s-sometimes becomes him s-suffocating, and they h-have their h-heart in the r-right place b-but they d-don't understand w-what he is d-dealing with."

"So why wouldn't he try and open up about it?" Tin-Tin said with a disappointed frown. It seemed like she found the whole situation odd to understand and he couldn't blame her. The Tracy family had many of the same traits, but when it comes down to it neither of them are willing to show weakness in front of other even to their own family.

"I-It's a T-Tracy thing," Fermat shrugged his shoulders; he was definitely not going to go further down that topic. Both Alan and his older brothers would have his hide if he revealed too much about something this personal, even to Tin-Tin even though the four older brothers trusted her immensely, especially when it only brought forth bad and painful reminders of the past.

"Still even with Alan's 'different' state of mind, families shouldn't be like this," Tin-Tin pointed out. He nodded as a sign that he agreed with her, but the situation wasn't that simple and considering what kind people who were involved things couldn't be accepted and solved with ease. Just like his family loved and protected him, Alan did the same by keeping quiet and allowed their assumptions to wander freely and judge him because of it. Fermat had tried several times to convince his friend to tell his family the truth, but Alan was stubborn and refused every time. And every time he did so he would turn his face away and stare into distance with a sad and hopeless expression on his face like he was facing a losing battle. In Alan's world it was probably just like that, but at least he could do is standing by him and help him as his best friend.

"L-look, Tin-Tin, y-you should t-talk with Alan a-about this," Fermat suggested, his feelings about talking about this sensitive subject was going haywire and he wasn't sure how much more information he could keep above the surface. "O-or with the o-others, it is t-their business a-and they k-know more s-specific about the w-whole d-deal."

"But…" Tin-Tin tried to argue and push for more information, but he denied her the chance to ask any further and only advised her to talk with Alan or his family about this. He wasn't sure if neither of them would answer her questions at least he was no longer caught in the middle. And he had not betrayed Alan or his brothers' trust, which was worth a lot more than to satisfy Tin-Tin curiosity for the truth.

* * *

The next morning Alan along with Meru and Yoru left for the mainland, however he didn't leave without preparing fresh coffee to his family when they woke up and a note saying he was going to the mainland to get a job. Coffee was another thing he had in common with his family, as his father and his older brothers all were huge caffeine addicts and couldn't start the day without the brown liquid in their hands. When he had stumbled upon Onaha in the kitchen as he was preparing the coffee, he gave her a secretive smile and asked her not to say anything to his family about it. He never wanted them to know about his coffee making skills, especially since another thing his family had in common was that they sucked at domestic work, out of fear that they wouldn't accept it like they didn't really accept him as the person that he was. Onaha promised with a motherly smile, understanding both the troubled family relationship as well as his awkwardness in showing his feelings towards them, and went back to the breakfast preparations.

He had left shortly after that and during the entire trip to the mainland he listened to the two spirits banter over almost everything, which was sort of a blessing in disguise for him that he didn't have to think about his troubles. Once they arrived at the mainland he walked a short distanced and stopped in front of the local church.

"What are we doing here?" Yoru asked. "Is there a ghost or something that we need to take care off?"

Alan didn't answer, afraid that someone was around listening and he didn't want to be mistaken for a Looney Tune, so shook his head to respond to the question. Yoru was about to ask once again when someone interrupted them. It was a young priest, around his late twenties or early thirties, with dark blond hair and green eyes.

"May I help you, son?" the priest asked politely. "Any sins to confess or simply find a place to pray to the lord above?"

"No, I'm here about the handyman job," Alan replied smoothly. "I called yesterday."

The priest nodded, confirming that he was indeed the person they hired to fix things around the church and then he began giving him the instructions about the job before he turned around and began walking towards the church. Alan followed, but stopped when he saw that the priest had managed to drop his rosary on the ground. He went down to retrieve it, but when he picked it up the vision in front of him disappeared and was replaced by a vision from the past.

 _(Death vision)_

 _There were three people inside a moving car, a young couple and their toddler daughter, who was laughing and smiling with the greatest joy. However the sight changed and out of nowhere another car ran the red light, colliding into the car. The force of impact knocked the car over and rolled further down the street. Screams were loud and painful to listen to before it all stopped and was replaced by the horrible silence of death. The woman and child was covered in blood and no longer breathing, while the man with a head injury woke up alive only to find his family dead next to him._

Alan stumbled back, almost dropping the rosary for moment. This always happened when he touched something that belonged to a ghost, and when it did he would receive the visions of their deaths. It was horrible images and something he wished that he could live without. Wasn't it bad enough that he saw ghosts and they tried to kill him on a daily basis?

As he thought this, it was then he noticed them and felt their presence. It was the ghosts of the mother and child who had died in the car accident, and they were standing next to the priest with sad love on their faces. Could it be the priest was the man that had lost his family in the car accident?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Thanks again for the response I have been receiving. Hope you guys like the chapter and the next one will hopefully be out next Monday.**

 **One of my reviewers mention that Yoru and Meru were familiar. Well, I got the idea from a manga/anime _Full Moon Wo Sagashite_ , but I did not copy or own the characters. They belong to their owner. **

**For those of you who are interested in my other TB stories, you can check out my profile or search for** **my stories that is called _Redemption, I'm Still Here, Family Tree_ and _You Don't Want To Know._**

 **Continue giving me reviews, favorite and/or following.**

 **xXrebelgirl07Xx**


	5. Chapter 5

**5.**

When you spend a lot of time in mental institutions you tent to pick up on a few things. And if you look away from the ghostly interferences and affairs, Alan had learned not only carpeting and plumbing, although he had learned it through trial and failure much to the institutions horror. So he spent most of the day trying to fix the plumbing system of the church, which proved to be a nuisance for him since the pipe were both rusty and old and was barely holding itself together. And as he was shifting and replacing pipes, he thought about the ghosts he had seen with the priest along with the vision he had of their deaths. How was he going to get the chance to talk and help them?

They obviously couldn't move on to the afterlife, probably because of the priest, but still there was something they wanted him to do at least. After all every ghost he had encountered wanted something from him, whether it was redemption or simply has one final request before they left the living world. He tried to help as much as he could, but he had morals and rules too and wasn't willing to do everything a ghost would request from him. That is usually when the ghost tended to turn their anger towards him and try and kill him.

Something tapped on his shoulder, making him turn around to see Meru. He smiled and said, "What is it Meru?" He moved his hands in order to hold her in the palm of his hands and look at her closely in order to see what she wanted. Another odd thing about ghosts was that for him they were almost as real as a living person. He could touch them and his hands wouldn't past through him like you see in the movies, but they could go through objects and walls like ordinary ghosts.

"What are you going to do about those ghosts we saw earlier?" Meru moved uncomfortable in his hands like she was uncertain about how his reaction would be. He would have raised his eyebrow because of her question, but he refrained himself for doing so and answered calmly, "I will talk to them once we are alone and no one will disturb us."

Yoru hovered next to Meru and frowned by the conversation, but he didn't comment on it and Alan wasn't going to cause trouble where there was no reason to, at least not yet anyway.

"And if it goes wrong what will you do?" Yoru asked instead, his expression remained dark and serious something that was very unlike him based on the short time he had known him. However he thought about if things didn't turn out as he was hoping it would then he might have to use more forceful methods, something he was more reluctant to do since exorcisms could cause a lot of damage to its surroundings, but sometimes you had to do what you had to do to get the job done.

"Let's hope it doesn't come to that," Alan replied before he put Meru down and returned back to his job. And during the entire time he kept fixing the plumbing around the church he began planning on how he was going meet these ghosts and help them, and like most of his plans involved something law-breaking actions as well as going behind his family's back again.

* * *

Jeff had started his mornings like he always did with his morning coffee before returning to his office to do some work for Tracy Enterprises. And in the duration of his day he was visited by most of the occupants of the house excluding his two blond haired sons, that is. With his twenty-nine year old and second oldest son, John, it was obvious that he couldn't visit seeing as he was up on Thunderbird 5, but he grew more concerned with his youngest since the young boy had a habit of disappearing and reappearing with trouble on his heels.

He leaned back in his chair, tired from reading the proposals and being on the phone, and grabbed the bridge of his nose in a tired manner. Then his computer began pinging, indicating that someone wanted to video-chat with him, and he knew exactly who it was before he accepted it.

"Hello John," He responded with genuine warmth. "I was just thinking about you, is there something going on out there that is in the need of our assistance?"

He shook his head to answer his question and replied with a concerned tone, "No, I was calling since I was sort of concerned about how things were going back home…"

Jeff knew immediately whom he was talking about and he was unfortunate enough to admit that things weren't going really well at all. There was no ground to rebuild the relationship with Alan, and even from the short time he has been here he was already at odds with Scott and it was only time before he would be at odds with him too and the result would be with the two of them fighting like they have done so many years before.

"Virgil told you that Alan was home," Jeff stated bluntly. He moved his chin so that it was resting against his hand, meanwhile kept his eyes focused solely on his son.

"Yeah…he did." John said, slightly awkward and embarrassed over getting caught knowing that information. "He told me about Alan's release as well as his unexpected appearance back home. Has the Sprout told you the reason why he is home?"

He frowned by the question, which ultimately answered John's question since the man sighed with sad and wearily manner.

"I know we all are worried about him," John pointed out before he continued. "But maybe things are going to be different this time."

John tried to reassure and be more optimistic about the situation, but Jeff wasn't as hopeful as his son was regarding Alan and their relationship anymore. He wasn't sure what he was doing wrong with him and he knew for a fact that his youngest son was hiding something from him, even his brothers, but every time he tried to talk about it Alan would shrug it off or get defensive and start a fight. And things only got worse when he got in trouble with everyone including the law and was diagnosed with Schizophrenia. The last straw had been when Alan had been admitted to the mental hospital, after that the young boy refused to allow anyone close to him regarding his personal life other than Fermat. It hurt more than he could ever imagine and he was ashamed over the fact that he couldn't keep his promise to Lucy to be there for his sons, especially when he had pretty much lost Alan by now.

"Maybe," Jeff replied lightly, trying to sound convincing that John was right, but his body language betrayed him. "But I will try and be there for him, even if he is unwilling to ask for our help."

John only smiled at him, proud that he was still not giving up despite the horrible odds he was facing at the moment. Many people had given up on Alan a long time ago. Although they still cared and showed concern for him they just couldn't help him with whatever he was dealing with, but he wasn't going to give up on him. He could never give up on his son, even though most of the time it hurt him greatly doing it, because if he were to give up on him as well then who else would believe in him? A part of him still believed that the wonderful boy Alan used to be and the man he had the potential to be was roaming inside of him.

Jeff and John moved on from the heavy and sad topic of the conversation to something less complicated like International Rescue. And after a while the alarm began to ring through the entire island, alerting that they were called on another rescue mission. John explained what seemed to be the problem and who was asking for their assistance, which Jeff responded quickly to and gathered up his three other sons, Brains and Fermat to the office. Relaying the information he was given he and the boys moved out and left the island with their two Thunderbird crafts.

* * *

The day had not turned out the way Alan had hoped. After spending the entire morning and afternoon repairing and replacing the pipes, which took a lot longer seeing as he was only one person and his two spirit companions couldn't do much to assist him than giving him directions the places where he had very little perception, he was too tired to deal with the ghosts so instead he went back home. And it came as no surprise to him when he came home to find out that his family has left once again to do a rescue mission somewhere around the world, leaving him behind. It was his own fault that he couldn't be part of the family business with his defiant and disobeying attitude and mental state it would be unwise to bring him along. However that wasn't the reason why he had rejected the idea of being part of the International Rescue team, it had been his childhood dream to be one of them and help others, but that dream could never be true if there was the possibility of encountering a ghost in the middle of a rescue. It would only do more harm than good, especially if he was the one in danger the whole time and not the people he was supposed to save. So he had given up the dream and taken a different path in helping others by helping the lost spirits move on to the afterlife.

He helped Onaha prepare for dinner, and when he said help it meant that he set the table, and began rounding the few occupants left in the house and told them dinner was ready. Brains were busy assisting his dad and the others on the rescue, so dinner included Kyrano, Onaha, Fermat, the girl he saw before turned out to be Kyranos and Onaha's daughter Tin-Tin and himself. During the meal the atmosphere was light and comfortable, no one made it a huge deal with him being there or felt awkward or uncomfortable in his company, which he was thankful for. He got along with everyone, even Tin-Tin who seemed genuinely interested in getting to know him, something he found strange since no one had really wanted to after hearing about his 'different' state of mind. He liked her very much and it was clear she liked talking to him, so it gave him a small hope that he could still have friends in his life, even if they could never truly know about his gift due to fear of getting them hurt and also being rejected because of it. Meanwhile he was enjoying a nice and comfortable meal Meru and Yoru was his room hopefully not making a mess because he didn't want to clean his room should his dad find what kind of state it was in due to the two spirits inability to leave things alone.

After dinner he talked shortly with Fermat regarding their project with his phone and the text messages, but it was no surprise that Fermat still hadn't figured out where or who had sent the message. He had to hide his disappointment, but at least it gave him an excuse to think about his ghost problem, which honestly seemed a lot easier to deal with than mysterious texts and warnings. So he made his quick goodbye and left for his room and found it luckily the same state it had been before he had left. Meru and Yoru was floating around the room playing tag and at first didn't notice him, but they collided into each other when they saw him and barely managed to concentrate on floating instead of falling down on the floor due to the collision.

"I see you two are having fun," Alan smirked. It took a moment for them to understand what exactly his words meant before both of them grinned at him with pride.

"Of course," Both of them replied. Then they got really excited when he told them that they were going to see about those ghosts from the church. They began jumping around and twirling over going to see a couple of ghosts. He had no idea why they would be so excited, but he simply allowed them having fun. Then in the moment of excitement Meru must have noticed something was wrong with the plan as she stopped jumping around and asked worried, "But if you are going to deal with these ghosts then what are you going to tell your family?"

"Don't worry about it," Alan shrugged his shoulders. "I have snuck out of the house and the mental institutions before, so I'm not a newbie in sneaking out, and besides its not like they are going to check up on me since they will probably be late home anyway and are probably too tired to do it. We'll be fine, so lets go and deal with a couple of ghosts."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Thank you again for the response I have been receiving. Hope you guys like the chapter and the next one will hopefully be out next week since I plan on releasing chapters for this story same day each week, but I will inform you if I can't do it and release the chapter as soon as I can.**

 **One of you reviewers, mentioned to me about how this story was based on _Odd Thomas_ , but the thing is I'm not really basing it on anything. I mean I was inspired by the TV show, _Bedlam_ , but I'm not using the same storyline. There is a lot of stories and movies similar to this, but I'm not basing on any of them completely. The story is mine and I borrow elements from various of places in to my story. **

**Continue giving me reviews, favorite and/or followings.**

 **xXrebelgirl07Xx**


	6. Chapter 6

**6.**

As one would expect from someone who grew up in a big family and was normally left behind to keep himself entertained, it was fairly easy to sneak out of the house. And it was even easier to sneak away from the island, seeing as everyone was busy with their own thing or simply assisting his dad and older brothers with the rescues mission. So it was natural that no one noticed Alan and his two spirits companions (invisible to everyone other than him of course) leave undetected and headed back to the mainland and straight to the church in order to seek out those two ghosts from earlier. Alan wasn't too worried about stumbling into trouble since it was a common thing for ghosts to seek out their loved ones to try and communicate or simply be in their presence. However such action was against the rules since when you die you move on to the afterlife, not continue lingering among the living when no one really could see you.

So when they reached to the church it was not surprising to find the building dark and empty because that only meant that now was the perfect opportunity to be here. The only thing that was more of a bothersome matter was the lock on the door that was denying him access to enter. It wasn't a problem to Yoru and Meru since they could get past it easily, but for him it was a trickier since in order for him to break in he had to do something criminal. He searched his pockets to find something he could use to pick the locks, another thing he picked up from staying inside a mental institution as well being taught by Lady Penelope's chauffer and personal manservant, Parker. Parker had been at one point his babysitter and had personally taken time teaching him tricks from his former trade, which came in handy especially when he was dealing with ghosts and trespassing on private property without permission. And it didn't take him long before the lock on the door was taken care off and entered the cold dark church.

Not really sure where to start looking since ghost only allowed their presence to be known if they wanted to, he began walking around inside around the seats and such before he began approaching the alter. Surprisingly, both of his companions had remained quiet since the entered the church, but it was more of the courtesy to see and listen for the other ghosts than for his personal comfort. Anyways once he reached the alter and turned to overlook the room the tension in the room shifted and he could feel two unknown presences other than from Yoru and Meru and before he knew it the appearance of woman and her young daughter appeared in front of him.

"So you really could see us before?" The woman stated, not really waiting for him to confirm her assumption. "And what am I supposed to call you, a psychic, medium or all the above?"

Alan shrugged his shoulders and put his hands into his pants pockets, "Probably all the above, seeing as I'm not sure what to call myself since I only know that I have the ability to see ghost and among other things. But you can guess what I'm doing here at night, seeking you two out?"

The woman didn't light up or lower her guard in his presence, not that he expected her to, but said nonchalantly, "You are here to hear what is keeping us here and try and help us move on to the afterlife, whether it is heaven, hell or reincarnation."

"Yes," Alan nodded his head. "But first it would polite to introduce ourselves first, my name is Alan and those two floating behind me is Yoru and Meru, my spirit companions."

The young girl, who had hid behind her mother, tilted her head in order to see the two plush-toy spirits more clearly. Alan smiled and lowered his knees down to her height and asked, "Hello, my name is Alan. What is yours?"

The little ghost looked at the ground in a shyly manner and answered in a low voice her name was Ava. His smile only brightens after learning her name. As strange as it sounds Alan got better along with children than with adults, whether it was a living human or a ghost it didn't matter. Children were somehow drawn to him as he was to them and they didn't really care about his ability since to them he was just someone who could see something extraordinary or simply had a wild imagination as they had. Either way he bonded with them better and felt less guarded in their presence like he was right now with Ava.

Do you want to play with them?" He asked gently, knowing that she probably would and it would give him time to speak with her mother in peace and quiet. And besides he wanted to annoy those two spirits a little by letting them entertain and babysit a child.

Ava nodded and before he knew it she began chasing Yoru and Meru around the church, playing tag, although he was pretty sure she was playing tag and his spirit companions were trying to get away from her. He chuckled over the scene for a moment before he turned his attention back on Ava's mother.

"Now will you tell me your name?" His question was leading and at first he thought she wouldn't answer, but fortunately she told him her name was Susannah and then reluctantly began telling him the story of how she and her daughter died. Even though he already knew their death because of the vision, he listened to her anyway in silence and allowed her to be as forward as she wanted to. What he didn't know was that Susannah was married to the priest, who was also Ava's father, and the reason why they continued to linger was to make sure was happy and no longer mourning over their deaths. Reasonable excuse, but he continued to tell her that he could help do that and finally allow her and her daughter to get the peace they deserved. Susannah was considering his help when the tension in the room changed drastically and he could feel an ominous presence in the room with them. And before he had the chance to warn anyone to be careful a heavy object was thrown in his direction or rather it was aimed at his head. He managed to duck his head to avoid the attack, but he didn't get the chance to breath and analyze the situation before he was attacked again. What was going on and why did it seem that this ghostly attack was different from those he had experienced before?

* * *

It was already three in the morning when Jeff and his sons were heading back towards the island. They had been called out to help a few oil riggers near the Scandinavian ocean due to an accidental explosion back at the oilrigs made it difficult for people to evacuate and even given the impossibility to salvage most of the structure because of the damage. Needless to say, the rescue took longer than what either of the Tracys had expected, but nonetheless they managed to save most of workers and carefully transported them to the closest hospital unit stationed.

Jeff leaned back in his seat as he wearily steered the Thunderbird 2 aircraft with Virgil. They had missed dinner with Onaha and the others. Normally missing suppers happened on a daily occasion, but with Alan being home he regretted how they all left and didn't do much to reassemble the strained relationship. However what could they do when they were always busy helping around the world with those who were in need of their assistance, but still that was no excuse why they couldn't spend time with Alan, especially since they had not done much of that when he was younger either?

"Do you think Alan is acting nice and accordingly back on the island?" Virgil asked, pulling him out of his regretful thoughts. Jeff couldn't help but smirk over the question. There was without a doubt, no way Alan could remain quiet for long. That boy was literally a trouble magnet, attracting trouble everywhere he went and had done so since the time he could walk.

"Are you kidding?" Gordon said over the radio. He and Scott were commanding the Thunderbird 1 aircraft, even though that aircraft was more his oldest son's most prized possession with the exception of his family and friends of course. "The kid is probably throwing a party back there and we are missing out of it."

Jeff had to force himself not to roll his eyes by his second youngest son's weird sense of humor. Alan was never the one to do normal teenage trouble acts like throwing parties without permission or drinking from his liquor cabinet. No, his youngest son found it more interesting in breaking laws and fortunate enough to have never been charged with anything despite the many incidents he regarding him breaking the law.

"Let's hope not, both for his sake and for ours," Scott replied with a huff, not in the least happy by the thought that Alan was alone on the island unsupervised by any of them. "The last thing we need is another incident where he has managed to get himself in trouble again and we need to bail him out of it."

There was an uncomfortable tension through the radio before Virgil tried to lighten up the mood by telling them about a research on siblings that the older ones would strive for ambitious goals meanwhile the youngest siblings would be troublemakers, craving for attention. Although it was a nice attempt to lighten the tension, it didn't really ease the worry they all felt, especially when the research proved to hit the nail regarding their family. Even though he was pretty sure that Alan didn't do the things he did because he craved the attention like a child, but more for some unknown reason he wasn't willing to share with them, it still concerned him.

"Come on," Gordon tried to convince them. "Have at least give some faith in the kid, it is not like we know for sure he is in trouble or not. So let's not jump into conclusions and assume that something is wrong when things can be the exact opposite."

That was true, and they all made a sound that stated they all agreed on Gordon's reasoning.

"Besides what more trouble can he get into?"

* * *

Alan jumped back in order to avoid another attack. His feet landed on the church seats, but before he could do anything to focus on who and where the ghost was attacking from, the unknown ghost threw another piece of heavy furniture at him that he barely managed to dodge. The more unfortunate thing was that the church seat he had been standing on a few seconds ago was totally damaged and useless at this point. Susannah and Ava had already vanished from the site in order to avoid getting caught in the fight, so that left him with his two spirit companions and a psychotic ghost.

"Crap, if I come out of this alive I have to use my paycheck to fix that," Alan muttered annoyed. "Or worse if I don't get fired from this job I have to fix that."

Yoru snapped at him with exasperation said, "You are being attacked by psychotic ghost we don't see or sense in the room, and all you can think about what happens if you get out of this alive!"

"You know having this power doesn't include any offensive attacks against ghosts," Alan exclaimed at the plush cat spirit. "My only defense is sarcasm and right now not even that works. So if you have any suggestions I'm all ears and willing to take any suggestions you throw at me."

"Okay then, allow yourself to get hit by the next attack," Meru replied simply. She shrugged her shoulders in a careless manner, while Alan turned his attention away fro the problem at hand and glared at her and said, "Everything except that."

"You asked, I answered," Meru argued. Alan was about to argue again when the next attack came. He dodged it and began counting the moment from the first attack to the next one, so that in the time space between he was going to concentrate on where that damn ghost was hiding. When the next attack happened he dodged it and used his spiritual powers to locate the ghost. He waited a second and felt a small yet ominous presence from the roof.

"Yoru, Meru, the ghost is attacking from above on the roof!" He called out, without saying the actual words ordered them to track the ghost. They did it without question and disappeared from his sight. Shortly after the attacks began to lessen until they were completely gone. He waited once again until Meru and Yoru appeared once again, but they informed him that the ghost got away before they had the chance to do anything.

He let out an exasperated sigh and ran a frustrated hand through his hair. And he thought things couldn't be any worse, but unfortunately the universe loved to prove him wrong when the church doors broke opened and the police officers entered to apprehend him.

"You have got to be kidding with me," Alan murmured to himself when he felt his hands cuffed and being led to the police car by an officer to be escorted back to the station. He couldn't wait for his dad to get the phone call that he was once again in trouble and arrested for breaking and entering.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Thanks again for the response I have been receiving, hope you guys like this chapter. And a fun fact, the research about siblings is actually real, but don't take it too seriously I mean things are not always what research has proven.**

 **And for those of you who care or are interested, check out my other TB stories. My most recent updated story, _Redemption,_ is out so please check it out. **

**Please continue giving me reviews, favorite and/or followings, and the next chapter will be out next Monday.**

 **xXrebelgirl07Xx**


	7. Chapter 7

**7.**

The bad thing about being arrested and being brought down to the station, other than the fact that you are being arrested, is the fact that after a few similar incidents everyone at the station remembers you and makes pleasantries and bad jokes regarding the situation. Different cops walked past him down the hall and at his jail cell, talking with humor what he have done now and stuff like that. Alan could only roll his eyes and wave his hand awkwardly as a response since he thought the whole thing was a huge embarrassment. And honestly, it wasn't like it was entirely his fault what happened at the church, but then again he couldn't exactly tell the truth either because the truth would only give him a first class ticket back to the loony bin.

Alan leaned back against the jail cell wall, his head staring up at the ceiling before he closed his eyes and sighed tiredly. He had been behind these bars before, but never has he felt this tired and disappointed in himself over how much lack of control he had like he did back there. And now he had to face the priest as well as his dad and deal with the consequences of his actions as well as being the huge disappointment he always has been, especially in his family.

Both Meru and Yoru was hovering in front of him, expressing guilt and remorse, before they floated and sat on the top of his head and looked down at him.

"We're sorry," They muttered quietly and Alan could only nod his head slowly, not really listening to them since he was too consumed by his own disappointed thoughts. He sighed once again before his eyes lifted up towards them, "It's fine. I'm used to it, I mean I'm used to getting almost killed my malevolent ghosts and arrested by the local police for things that ghosts have caused or my own involvement with them. The thing that bothers me the most about my 'gift' is that in order to protect the people I care about I need to keep it a secret from them and lie about the whole thing. Which automatically result in me being unable to connect and have that good relationship with them you know."

They nodded and waited for him to continue, knowing that he probably had a lot on his chest and being locked behind bars was more than anything a good place to talk since they really didn't have anything else to do and no one really cared what he did at the moment. At least until his dad got here that is.

"You might not see it now, but I used to have a good and close relationship with my family, especially my older brothers. However that changed once this whole ability started to kick in and pull me into situations that I couldn't explain without receiving doubtful or exasperated glances at me. And if you add that with the whole 'family business' then you have a complete recipe for how to estrange family bonds. Sometimes I just wish that I could walk away from all of this and that I never received this 'gift' of mine, but then I think about if it wasn't me then it would be some other unfortunate kid. And no one deserves to be handed with such ability that doesn't give you a lot of happiness and joy."

They didn't answer, knowing that empty reassuring words wouldn't mean much to him and certainly not going to help the situation. Based on the short time knowing him they realized that there was no way he was going to tell his friends and family the truth, so he would have to carry the burden alone so they wouldn't have to do it. Completely selfless, but it was also very lonely and was destroying his soul little by little by going against his wishes by trying to protect his family. Too bad that he couldn't exactly protect them from himself.

They talked between themselves for a while until one of the officers came to inform him that the priest wanted to speak with him before he was going to decide if he wanted to press charges against him for the destruction inside the church. Alan was actually surprised that the priest had not made a decision already and the fact that he wanted to talk to him about it. What would the priest want to talk to him about? Wasn't this an open-and-shut case? Apparently not, Alan thought to himself before he nodded his head reluctantly to agree to talk. The officer disappeared for a moment and then reentered the room with the priest behind him. Alan looked up, expecting to see the same disappointed or angry expression on the man's face except it wasn't there. Instead the man froze up and simply stared at him with huge eyes like he saw a ghost or something. And he guessed the staring made both Yoru and Meru uncomfortable since they said awkwardly, "Can you get him to stop doing that? It is seriously creepy, Alan."

He didn't respond only focusing on the priest who looked even more shocked now after the their comment. It was almost like he heard what they had just said to him, but that was ridiculous since no one except him saw them and everything that came along with communicating with them. However the priest's demeanor and attitude told him otherwise, so it was possible that he did indeed see and hear them perfectly, which would mean that this priest might have the same ability as him. Alan's eyes widened by the realization and murmured annoyed, "Oh crap, just when I thought I have seen everything I just happen to stumble upon a guy who is just as crazy as I am, who can see and talk with the dead. What are the odds?"

The priest didn't comment on his reply, but he shifted the coat collar slightly in an awkward and uncomfortable manner. Then he coughed and said, "Apparently we have a lot more to talk about than your breaking-and-entering and vandalism in the church."

Alan shrugged his shoulder and said simply, "I guess we do, but I will only do it with you in the room." His eyes moved towards the officer before they focused back on him, signaling that the cop needed to go if they were to talk privately about this. The priest understood and asked the officer politely to leave, which surprisingly he did after a light argument, and left the four of them (Meru and Yoru included) alone on each side of the cell. Alan only hoped that he wasn't wrong with his assumption and that this talk wouldn't lead him back to the mad house again.

* * *

There is a couple of things you should know about the ability to see the ghosts and spirits. Like every other ability and talent a person can possess, there are also limits and/or weaknesses that comes along with it for example pushing yourself and going over your personal limit and such things. Being able to see ghosts has its limits as well like he can't directly see a ghost unless it choses to appear in front of him, which is why he could only sense a malevolent presence in the church when it happened and not directly see it like Meru and Yoru would, but there is another thing that limits him from seeing ghosts or rather makes it impossible to see or contact them at all. You can't see the ghost or spirit of a family member or someone with a very close personal connection to like a wife or girlfriend and such. That is the main reason why the priest couldn't see his wife Susannah and daughter Ava back at the church when they first met and he could. It was also the main reason why no matter how much he wanted to see and know her he couldn't see his deceased mother, who died when he was three years old in an avalanche accident. His dad or brothers suffered greatly with her death, so they never talked about her or told him much about her either. And he learned quickly not to ask since neither of them could handle the other ones reaction to talk about, so he let it drop even though he had always wanted to know something about his mother at least.

Anyways he and the priest or what he was usually called Father Dominick talked about everything that happened inside the church as well as his history with the ability to see ghosts, although he kept out the part about seeing his wife and daughter as well as his current problem with the mysterious texts to himself. The man might be a priest and a man of the cloth, but that didn't mean Alan trusted to give up everything he knew. Father Dominick was quite fascinated by his story and was pleased to finally meet a fellow gifted person and Alan was slightly relieved that he wasn't the only one, but unfortunately they both learned quickly that they had very different views on the whole ability.

"So you think this ability is a gift from God," Alan said shocked. He leaned forward in his seat, but didn't remove his gaze away from Father Dominick. "Seriously?"

His personal view and opinion on God and religion have always been reluctant and skeptical at best, especially considering what he saw dead people on a daily basis, so his faith in it is completely shattered at this point and he found it hard to believe that the explanation behind his gift came from someone or something he didn't believe in.

"Well, of course I do," Father Dominick found his reaction clearly odd, since his face expressed confusion. "Where else would we receive a gift like this? Our duty is to help those troubled spirits move on and give them peace."

Alan nodded, but still remained unconvinced the whole thing. "Right. At least now I have someone to complain to for sticking me with this crappy gift in the first place, but can we move on to another topic since we are clearly not getting anywhere with this."

"Yes, I agree," Father Dominick stated quietly and changed the subject to what was going to happen now with the whole arrest and criminal charges issue. "So I'm going to assume what happened tonight wasn't an act of rebellion or a mental break down like the officers told me."

Alan nodded once again, while refraining himself from rolling his eyes after hearing the cops assumption in all of this, and waited for him to continued his hypothesis about the situation.

"And from what you told me from your history dealing with ghosts I also figure this is sort of an regular occurrence with you," Father Dominick explained. "Which is why I have decided not to press charges, however I do believe that you need to face the consequences and learn more about how to deal with them in a more peaceful manner instead of making it a circus. So you are going to continue work at the church as my handyman and pay for the damages that were caused."

Alan wanted to argue. He couldn't work a debt like that forever, being back home and here on the main island was only temporarily until his personal mystery was resolved and he had some idea what he was going to do with his life. And besides he had money and could easily pay back the money, however when he thought about it he didn't want to burden his family even more with his problems and messes as it is so he might as well just go along with it for now at least until he had a better idea how to get out of repaying the debt for something a ghost did and not him.

So he reluctantly agreed and simply hoped that he was doing the right thing, even though at this point he was certain that he was taking every wrong turn he could find.

* * *

A few hours later, after paper works were done and everything was settled the officers released him from his jail cell. In many ways he was actually happy to be out, but the happiness diminished the opened he stepped out side the room and saw his dad hanging out in the waiting area. He stopped on his path and almost wanted to turn around and return back to the cell where he was safe from his family, especially when his dad looked up and saw him. The disappointed and exasperated expression on his face was as clear as day and he didn't exactly lighten it up by saying simple and guilty, "Hey Dad."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Thanks for the love and support of this story, hope you like this chapter. Honestly I don't think this one was very good, and felt sort of uninspired to write, but I pushed through to do it. So I'll let you guys be the judges if you like it or not.**

 **Like always the next chapter will be here next week, and for those of you who cares my birthday is this week, but I wouldn't be telling which date since I kind of value my privacy a little too much. So consider this as a prior birthday gift from me, although you normally don't give others things on your own birthday :p**

 **Please give me reviews, favorite and/or followings, and the next chapter will be out when is its done.**

 **xXrebelgirl07Xx**


	8. Chapter 8

**8.**

The entire trip back to the island was in a heavy and uncomfortable silence. Neither Alan nor his dad said anything to each other. However he didn't doubt that once they were back home and inside his dad's office that words were going to be exchanged, most likely harsh and cruel words being screamed towards one another. It was part of their normal routine whenever something like what happened tonight happens, they would yell and scream at each other and then he would be punished by either being grounded or simply getting babysat by his older brother, who in return would reprimand him for his actions and ask him never to do it again. Unfortunately he never promised them he would, knowing far too well he could never hold that promise and he would only continue hurting them more than what he was doing now.

Alan leaned back in his seat and closed his eyes, thinking to himself how thankful he was that Father Dominick offered to keep Meru and Yoru for the night. He didn't need them as an audience when he was going to fight with his dad about all of this, with his dad not knowing the real truth behind his actions and reasons. And besides he needed a little peace and quiet afterwards and those two traits were something neither of his spirit companions had or shared in common. Then again he wasn't a very quiet and peaceful person either, at least that was people normally told him anyways.

When they finally reached the island his dad escorted him straight to the house and into his office, still silent and not really looking at him directly like one expected a father to do with the son he was currently angry with. His dad sat down on his office chair while he sat down on the closest chair he could find, which was on the other side of the desk. Then he waited for his dad to start the conversation, since after the first few times he ended up in situations like this he realized that his dad wasn't interested in hearing his poor and untrue excuses and would instantly just shoot him down and begin reprimanding him.

His dad sighed frustrated as he grabbed bridge of his nose in that manner before he asked exasperated, "What were you thinking? Breaking and entering a church as well as vandalizing the place, seriously Alan, what reason do you have for doing this?"

Alan remained perfectly quiet and when he didn't answer the question his dad looked at him with a frustrated and disappointed expression on his face.

"I keep trying to tell myself that this is only a phase and that you will grow out of it, but right now I'm not sure anymore," His dad shook his head. "You are twenty-one years old, and yet you continue trespassing, breaking and entering, as well as lying and keeping secrets from not only me but your brothers and friends as well. Which is why everyone is starting to lose and give up on you, so I'm begging you to tell me the truth for once in your life."

Alan shook his head sadly. He couldn't tell them the truth. No one would believe him; especially his family, and he needed to protect them from his other life that they had no idea about or even a part of it. So he would take the role of a villain and lie through his teeth for the sake of those he cared about, even if it meant they would hate him and never could forgive him for it.

"I have nothing to say, let's just blame it on my schizophrenia because what you all are doing anyways," Alan said sourly. His gaze was down and slightly turned to the left, seeing as he didn't want to see the next expression on his dad's face after hearing his response when he knew that it would trigger his temper.

"Don't dare push the blame on everything and everyone else!" His dad exclaimed. His hands slammed hard against the desktop. "You are responsible for your own actions. For heavens sake, when will you grow up and realize that?"  
His dad's words stabbed right in the chest where it hurt the most. Despite his inability to tell anyone the truth he wasn't some deadbeat kid. He was a grown-up young man, who took responsibility, but why couldn't they all see that by looking past his words and actions.

"I'm old enough and I do take responsibility for my actions," Alan replied angrily. "The priest forgave my actions and he agreed to let me be responsible for my actions by fixing and working for what I ruined."

His dad only shook his head in denial and said, "That's beside the point whether he forgave you or not. You are still going to do it again, but the next time I'm not sure if you end up in the hospital or for real end up in prison again. And even though I want to help you out, I know that you wouldn't grow up no matter what I try to do. You are grounded from leaving the island except for working out your punishment at the church and you wouldn't be allowed to be alone except for bathroom visits, your brothers or Fermat will be responsible to keep an eye on you since I can obviously not trust you to do so."

That punishment was obvious and predictable as they come, however he didn't want or need a babysitter since he was already tied to the island. And when he tried to argue about the punishment his father only glared at him and told him bluntly that it was not up for discussion and that unless he could prove that he was mature enough he wasn't to be alone for any reason whatsoever.

"Then let me grow up," Alan snarled finally. He turned his back to leave the room, not interested in hearing what more his dad had to say about the matter since it was the same every time and it wasn't going to change no matter how much either one of them wanted it. As he strode out the door and when he reached the doorframe he murmured to himself, "Please."

Then he walked back to his room, on his path to his room he was thankfully he didn't meet any of his brothers or Fermat on his way, and closed the door behind him. Not slamming the door, which he would have normally done whenever he got into a fight with his dad, because it was four in the morning and he wasn't in the mood to get three pissed and sleep-deprived brothers on his ass for being inconsiderate and stupid for waking them up after a rescue mission. However his room was pretty soundproof thanks to his dad realizing that he would play loud music at odd hours, so once he got into his room he headed straight for the stereo and turned it on. Then the familiar song, _Jailhouse Rock_ by Elvis Presley began playing out loudly. Alan was a major Elvis Presley fan and enjoyed pretty much old school music, which was oddly enough something he shared with his brother Virgil and their dad. Anyways while the music played he lay down on his bed, closed his eyes and got lost in his thoughts before he slowly began to get drowsy. And before he knew it he was fast asleep.

* * *

Jeff once again grabbed the bridge of his nose in frustration. Somehow he managed to do it again, straining the relationship between him and Alan even more than before and he wasn't even sure why it was leaned back in his seat and moved his gaze towards the ceiling like that had the answers that he sought out.

Then he moved it towards the photo frames that were next to his desk with pictures of his family. He reached out for the family picture with his five young sons and his deceased wife smiling into the camera. When he thought about it that photo was probably the one of the few times that his entire family had actually been happy, including Alan who was only a toddler in the photo. He sighed tiredly as his thoughts returned back on the situation at hand with his estranged son. Something would need to be done with Alan, otherwise he was afraid the boy would slip through his fingers and simply disappear from them. Him as well as his four sons loved and wanted nothing more to protect and shelter the youngest member from everything, Alan wasn't doing anything easier, so the question was what he was supposed to do in order to close the gap between Alan and everyone?

There was one idea that might work, but he had tried it before and it had not exactly ended well the last time he tried that. However things were going down the drain and it was going down fast, so he might as well try it once again and hope that this time it might actually work. So he checked the clock to see if it was appropriate time to call, which based on his calculations and routines it was, and then he set up a video call to John, knowing that his other blond-haired son might be the only one in their family who was patient and collected enough to listen and actually get through to Alan.

John responded immediately and he began informing his second oldest son what had just happened and what he wanted him to do to help. John didn't reject to the idea, seeing as he was more than happy to spend some time with his baby brother he saw and heard less from than the rest of them. Once they made the arrangements between them, they ended the call and Jeff left his office to go to bed.

* * *

Just a couple of hours later, Alan woke up by Fermat hover over him with a concerned expression on his face. Surprised, Alan sat up and almost banged his head into his best friend's, but luckily Fermat managed to dodge it by a couple of seconds. Alan quickly apologized, but his gaze didn't meet his friend's face.

"I guess you heard what happened," Alan stated bluntly, knowing that everyone in the house would have heard about his trip to the station for his criminal adventures. "Are you here to reprimand and yell at me as well? Because you have to stand in line for that since my brothers are probably first on the list to do that."

Fermat shook his head and simply said that he wasn't going to add more grievances, seeing it was unjustified and it wasn't in his place to judge what he did last night since he knew the real truth. Alan nodded and let out a relived breath. Fermat took a seat next to him and asked him what he was going to do now, considering that he was literally in house arrest and he wasn't allowed to be alone for any circumstance, which would be a problem when he had these ghostly affairs to deal with. Alan closed his eyes and thought over his next move. Obviously something fishy was going on with these mysterious texts as well as the attack from that unknown ghost from the church. And while he did now have the aid of Father Dominick, he doubted that the man could be much help seeing as he didn't get to deal with the malevolent ghosts like he did. Lucky jerk, he thought to himself. The only person who might be able to help him was Madame Simza, at least she could put him on the right path to figure out what was going on.

"I need to see Madame Simza," Alan said suddenly after several minutes of silence. Fermat frowned by the sound of that name. He didn't have many happy encounters with the Madame, since she was always trying to predict his future by reading the palms of his hands or the tealeaves from his cup and the predictions were always wrong and very mean-spirited. Strangely enough, he actually enjoyed her company as well as her strange ways, which she returned and enjoyed his company whenever he was to visit her.

"D-do we h-have to?" Fermat complained. "A-and besides y-your dad i-isn't going t-to let you g-go, at l-least not a-alone."

Alan shrugged his shoulders and got out of bed to change out of his clothes. As he changed into a clean t-shirt and jeans he said, "I wouldn't be alone, you will come with me. And my dad said I needed someone to come along with me and you already know where I'm going and whom I'm going to see anyways, so it means I wouldn't try and ditch whichever brother my dad would have assigned to babysit me. Please?"

He dilated his eyes and tried the good old 'puppy dog' trick to get Fermat to agree, which he did since almost everyone that wasn't his dad or Scott fell for it every time. Now the only thing he needed to do was to convince his dad to let him out of the island without knowing where or whom he was going to meet and actually believe he was going to work on his debt to the church. That's sounds simple enough.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Thanks for the love and support of this story, hope you like this chapter.  
**

 **I do not own the music that is mentioned as well as Thunderbirds, they are owned by their respective owners.**

 **Please give me reviews, favorite and/or followings, and the next chapter will be out when is its done.**

 **xXrebelgirl07Xx**


	9. Chapter 9

**9.**

Unfortunately it proved to be a lot more difficult to get his dad to agree to let him and Fermat out of the island, out of his and his brothers' watchful eyes. When he and Fermat asked for permission to leave the island, his dad looked up from the paper he was reading, looked between the two young men before he said, "If you are going to the church then you will take one of your brothers, whoever agrees to come along, and might I suggest that you will take Tin-Tin with you. She might be interested to hang out with someone her own age and besides she could use a break from studying."

Alan's eyes widen by the condition his dad set in order to him and Fermat to leave, "This is not a field trip. We are going to a church, where I'll spend my time fixing things and Fermat helping me out. I don't need my big brothers to watch me, especially when I'm under the watchful eyes of God inside his own house."

His dad's eyes grew darker by his words, but didn't say anything. Alan was more than happy that his dad didn't question his lie about where they were going since they weren't going anywhere near the church and if he knew the real location then there was no way he would even consider to let him outside the island at all.

"You know that you aren't allowed to go outside without one of your brothers, even if Fermat comes along with you," His dad replied curtly. "Seeing as neither I or your brothers trust you to be on your own, things will be as I have decided. Either you go with Fermat, Tin-Tin and one of your brothers or you stay home. The choice is entirely yours."

Then his dad returned back to his work and he and Fermat left the office. Once they were out in the hallway, walking back to his bedroom they began talking quietly between themselves about what they were going to do now.

"S-so what n-now?" Fermat asked in a low voice, hoping that no one would try and eavesdrop on their conversation. "W-we forget a-about it a-and move o-on?"

Alan shook his head, "No, we stick to the original plan. I'll just have to get a little creative to ditch my brother and Tin-Tin."

"Y-you are g-going to d-ditch your b-brother and T-Tin-Tin," Fermat said incredulous. "T-That will o-only get y-you in m-more t-trouble."

Alan shrugged his shoulders. It was not news that it would get him in trouble. Trouble was nothing new with him, just look at how he got himself under house arrest for the stunt that happened in the church even though it wasn't really his fault. Whatever happened that got him in trouble, the worst thing his family could do was keep him inside the house or being watched by his smother hen brother, Scott, at all times. And seeing as he was used to being watched back at the mental hospitals as well he had grown well adjusted to do it, so it wasn't much of a threat anymore.

Fermat shook his head incredulously, couldn't believe what he was just saying, but Alan said simply, "Look, it's fine. I will be the one who gets the punishment, my dad and brothers knows that the only reason why would do something that was if I threatened or made you do it, so don't worry about it."

Fermat didn't look the slightest reassured, but who could blame him considering that his best friend was moving grenade wherever he went. His friend closed his eyes for moment, sighed before he opened up his eyes again and asked, "W-what about T-Tin-Tin? T-there is no w-way s-she is going t-to fall e-easily for your t-tricks. S-she can b-be even more p-persistent to t-tag a-along than any of y-your brothers."

Alan thought about it. True, he didn't know her that well however he had learned quickly that she wasn't stupid and someone who would get led on by him if she got an inch of suspicion. So what was he going to do?

He tilted his head to the left in a thinking matter before he straighten it up and said, "Can you answer me on two things?"

Fermat nodded, though slightly taken back by the fact that he had to ask in order to ask questions. Considering the fact that he had been raised to be pretty much quick and straight forwards when he was in doubt due to his dad and Scott's military background with the Air Force.

"First, is she willing to keep a secret and go along with our plans despite the trouble it might lead to? And second, is she judgmental?" Alan asked. They turned the corner at the end of the hallway and went in the forth door to the right, which led to his bedroom, and closed the door behind them so that they could continue their talk without anyone interrupting or listening in on their plans as crazy as they were.

* * *

Tin-Tin found it too good to be true that Alan and Fermat wanted to bring her along with them when they were going to the church for Alan's handy-man job. Not that she didn't think Alan could be handy with tools and such, but honestly after what she had heard about what had happened with him and the church last night she thought there was something more going on than what neither boy let on, that and the fact that Fermat looked like he was going to have a nervous breakdown soon for whatever he was keeping quiet about. And her suspicion grew even larger when Alan, Fermat, Scott (the one who decided to come along to babysit his younger brother and keep him out of trouble) and her was walking down the promenade and headed in the direction of the church.

Both Alan and Fermat were moving their gazes all over the place and didn't turn to look at either her or Scott. Normally she would have shrugged it off, thinking that boys will be boys, but their actions and demeanors were too strange to be just silliness. And when they just turned the last corner that would lead them directly to the church everything happened in one fast moment. Alan and Fermat grabbed one hand each and then they ran as fast as they could, dragging her along with them. Scott had been taken by surprise, waited for a moment to comprehend what had just happened before he yelled out and ran after them. However due to their head start and current speed Alan and Fermat had Scott had a harder time catching up to them. And if you added the obstacles on the way with people and objects blocking, it was an impossible attempt to catch up to them. So it didn't take long before Scott was completely gone in the crowd, while they ran into an empty alley and hid there and waited long enough for Scott to have ran past them. During this time she took the chance to ask and finally get some answers about what was going on.

So she pulled her hands out of their grasps and turned her attention on the two young men who looked surprised and astonished about what had just happened and the fact that their plan had worked before their expressions changed to a frighten when they turned to face her.

"What the hell was that?" She exclaimed, and put her hands on her hips glaring at them. "You two kidnap me and for what exactly? To avoid your brother, seriously I'm starting to think that there is definitely something wrong with Tracy boys when they can't communicate the old-fashion way."

Alan just shrugged his shoulders, like it was no big deal; meanwhile Fermat tried to calm her down and explained hastily, "W-we needed a d-diversion so that w-we could g-go somewhere e-else before w-we head down to the c-church. A-and we c-couldn't bring S-Scott along, k-knowing that h-he would h-have let u-us go if h-he knew w-where we were g-going first."

Tin-Tin glared at him, her eyebrow was slightly raised in a suspicious manner like she was questioning if she should believe them or not. So she moved her gaze to look at Alan like he had the real answers, but he just stared at the ground and honestly looked like he was carrying the world on his shoulders on his own. Which sounded weird considering that he involved Fermat into this whole thing, but still even though they were best friend and apparently partners in crime she got the impression that Alan was the one who would take the blame for everything, so that Fermat didn't have to.

She sighed heavily and asked the blond, "Is that true? So where are we going that your family obviously cannot know about?"  
She was curious that she had to admit. Alan was mysterious and intriguing with layers of secrets that were begging her to uncover. Maybe this way she might figure out what was really going on with Alan and his family?

Tin-Tin let her hands fall away from her hips and said simply, "Okay. What are we waiting for? Let's go to this place before Scott find us and begins dragging us all back to the island, only to be grounded or worse not allowed to help out during rescue missions."

Alan flinched by the words rescue mission, and she instantly regretted her choice of words. Honestly, it wasn't hard to figure out why Alan wasn't a part of the International Rescue, with the whole mental illness thing as well as the estranged relationship between Alan and the Tracys that made it hard for either of them to trust one another. However it was apparent based on how he reacted right now that he wanted to be a part of it too and that it hurt him very much to be reminded of the fact that he couldn't. Strange, she thought that he really didn't care about the family business since he never talked about it during dinner or tried to bring it up in a conversation, but if it hurt him enough that he wouldn't talk about it then the least she could do was to apologize for it.

"I'm…" Tin-Tin tried to apologize, but Alan quickly waved his hand and told her that it wasn't a big deal. Even though they both knew that it was, especially since Fermat looked at his friend with sad and concerned eyes.

"Look, let's just forget about it, okay?" Alan said before he began walking away. Fermat looked between Alan retreating body and her before he followed and walked up to him, talking lowly at him. Tin-Tin just stared at the two young men, so different yet so incredibly close that she was almost envied them. She never had any close friends like that, but hopefully since they brought her along that that would change. So she sighed once more before she followed after them.

* * *

They headed towards the circus area, where local circus and carnivals were held during most times of the year. And when they arrived the found colorful tents had been set up, circus people with their wild animals were running around practicing for the night's show. As they walked further and further inside the space of clowns and trapeze artists, many greeted Alan as well as Fermat. Alan smiled and greeted them back like they were old friends, which they really weren't, but they seen him and Fermat enough times to remember him and why he was dropping by for a visit. Tin-Tin looked strangely at him, probably thinking that it seemed strange that one of the Tracy sons would actually be here and actually knowing many of these people. And he couldn't blame her either, because honestly this wasn't his dad or his brothers' scene at least not since they were very young anyways. However it was a perfect place for a strange person like himself, who really didn't fit in with the real world, so why not try and blend in a world full of craziness?

They stopped in front of a blue-purple tent with a red sign hanging in front of the entrance, saying: **Madame Simza's Fortunes!**

Underneath it said that it was currently closed, but he paid no heed to it as opened the tent and stepped right in like he owned the place, followed by Tin-Tin and Fermat. Tin-Tin tried to warn him that it was rude to just enter someone else's tents without permission, but her voice quickly died down when he stopped and looking at a middle-age woman dressed in gypsy like clothes in order to look like a fortuneteller. The woman stared at them with big dark brown eyes before they grew gentle and enthusiastic and said, "Nice to see you again, Allie. You too Fermie."

"Hello to you too, Madame Simza," Alan said with a grin.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Thanks again for the response I have been receiving, hope you guys like this chapter.**

 **For those of you who cares, I'm going to start writing on the next chapter for _Redemption,_ so it will be done late this week or next week. So stay tuned till then. **

**Anyways keep giving me reviews, favorite and/or followings, and the next chapter will be out hopefully next week.**

 **xXrebelgirl07Xx**

 **.**


	10. Chapter 10

**10.**

They were seated around a around table with a tablecloth filled with yellows stars and moons as well as a white crystal ball in the middle. The three young kids sat next to each other while Madame Simza sat down across of them after she had offered them tea, which the kids immediately declined both Alan and Fermat knew that it was bad if she was to read their fortunes from the tea leaves, especially since she was horrible at predicting the future even for fake fortuneteller. Alan had to admit she did have a keen insight regarding ghosts and spirits despite the fact that she didn't have the gift to see or communicate with them, however she did have the ability to sense them as well being very knowledgeable about the area. That was one of the many reasons why he visited her from time to time whenever he was out and needed some advice about ghosts, but still she was still probably the worst fortuneteller you could ever stumble upon.

Once they had settled in, with Tin-Tin eyeing at him and Fermat with question and suspicion about why they had ditched Scott just for the sake of an 'alleged' fake fortuneteller, Madame Simza coughed a moment before she asked, "So why have you come here? Especially you, Fermie and some girl I have never seen before?"

Alan used the corner of his eye to look at Fermat, who frowned over the nickname the older woman had given him just to annoy him, and smiled at the moment before he sighed and said, "I was hoping you could help me with a problem, a warning or threat you may call it that I received a couple of days ago."

Tin-Tin turned to look at him with anger and shock; it wasn't hard to figure out what she was thinking in that head of hers. Is this the secret he was keeping? Was this the reason he came back in the first place? Why wouldn't he tell his family about it?

So many questions, yet so few answers that even he couldn't answer or rather wouldn't answer. He was willing to admit to Tin-Tin that those text messages were one of the reasons why he came back, but he wasn't willing to tell her his deepest secret. In fear that she might not believe him or would simply send him back to the mental institution. And even if she didn't doesn't mean that no one else of his 'so-called-friends' had not done it once they got somewhere close to the truth. So why would he try and take a leap of faith now?

No, he wouldn't risk it. Not now when he could disappear easily once this whole mess was cleared up.

Madame Simza just closed her eyes, nodding her head understandingly the hidden meaning behind his words. Then when she opened her eyes again she asked both Fermat and Tin-Tin to leave the tent with some weird untrue excuse that she needed to help him. Fermat understood right away what she was asking them to do, leave them alone in private in order to talk, so he took Tin-Tin's hand and almost forcefully tried to drag her out of the tent. Tin-Tin looked between the two boys unwilling and unsure if she should go and leave him alone with some crazy woman, but Fermat was persistent and in the end they both left the tent. Once their voices slowly disappeared Alan turned his focus back on the gypsy clothed-woman.

"Tell me, you know what is going on," Alan stared into her eyes, which expressed agitation and insecurity. "Is this something about a dark spirit or something?"

A dark spirit was what the malevolent ghosts were usually called, but the difference between the malevolent ghosts he dealt with on a regular basis and dark spirits was that dark spirits were even more dangerous and unpredictable in their ways. They would go through drastic measures in order to cause pain and death on the living. Luckily he had not been in contact with many dark spirits, since they were very hard to get rid of and help them move over to the afterlife.

Madame Simza shook her head. "No, it isn't a dark spirit. However I do believe that a ghost is trying to communicate with you."

"Great, ghosts can't just pop in like they used to," Alan said sarcastically. "Instead they figure sending creepy text messages was the right way to go. What is next that they are going to call my phone too?"  
"Not exactly what I meant," Madame Simza huffed. "It seems like they are unable to contact you the ordinary way because something is holding them back from doing so like they have already moved on to the afterlife or that they are residing in the Shadowlands."

Alan raised his eyebrow in shock. "The Shadowlands? But it is impossible for both the living and the dead to communicate between those realms."

It was true. The Shadowlands were in a way the underworld and limbo at the same time. It was a place where ghost resided while being stuck or waited for what was coming next after their deaths. He had never personally seen the place, however he had done as much research as he could about it as well asking a few returning ghost from that place about it. Nobody could really explain or confirm much to him, but he knew that for a ghost to try and contact him through the Shadowlands it was either very stupid or very desperate to contact him for some reason.

"I don't know much about it," Madame Simza explained. "However I feel something sinister is lingering in the air, someone is trying to enter and control the Shadowlands."

That certainly caught his attention since the next minute Alan stood up from his seat and exclaimed, "What! How do you know? And more importantly why would anyone want to control the world of the dead?"

"Simple," Madame Simza looked up at him. "It's about requiring power, more power than this person already has."

Alan shook his head in disbelief, "Still it doesn't make sense. What is the motive? Controlling the Shadowlands and ghosts, then it is almost impossible to do, and even if he could what is the reason?"

Madame Simza just shook her head, explaining that she had no idea why someone wanted the power of the dead, but whoever this person he or she was up to no good and that he was most likely going to be targeting him soon or if not doing so right now.

"Why would I be a target? I have already met someone else that shares my gift, so why would this person target me?" Alan asked incredulously. He ran both of his hands through his hair, feeling sick to his stomach by the thought as well confusion about the whole situation.

Madame Simza stood up from her seat and walked those shorts steps to stand next to him, giving him a reassuring hand on his shoulder before she said with importance, "You are different. I'm sensing your powers have grown stronger even more since the last time I saw you and they are going to continue to grow stronger, which is probably this person feel threatened by you and will do anything to try and get rid of you."

"Me? But that…" Alan began saying, but his words died out. The thought of that unknown ghost from the church brought him to wonder if that was one attempt to get rid of him. Still it sounded crazy that someone felt threatened by him and his power. So he closed his eyes and sighed heavily due to the sudden change in his situation, "So what am I supposed to do?"

"I don't know," Madame said sincerely. "But I believe you will figure it out."

Alan attempted to give a reassuring smile, but the smile quickly disappeared from his face, as he doubted that he was that good considering that he couldn't figure out how to work out with his family without revealing his deepest secret and be shunned by it in the process. However he didn't state out his doubt instead he simply said, "Thanks."

So he talked a little more with Madame Simza before he decided it was time for him to go. As he made his goodbyes Madame Simza gave her last warning to him, "Be careful around that girl that came along with you."

Alan looked at her shocked, "What? You mean Tin-Tin, why?"

Madame Simxa's demeanor changed into a serious and almost frightening to be around, but he remained somehow calm and waited for her to explain, "That girl have a strong power as well, but not the same as yours. No, her power is similar to the enemy that is lurking in the shadows, who is targeting you and the Shadowlands."

Alan didn't know what to believe. The fact that Tin-Tin had a gift of her own or the fact that it was similar to his enemy that wants to hurt him. He didn't get any indication from her that she had or was aware of her power, but then again she was probably better at hiding it than he was. However needless to say, that he needed to be careful from now on, especially concerning Tin-Tin. Without knowing what to think or expect from her or his newly informed enemy he wasn't going to take any chances, especially regarding thee safety of his family and friends. So without anything else to be said he left the tent and walked around the area until he caught up with Fermat and Tin-Tin before the trio left in the direction of the church. However the entire time his mind was plagued with heavy thoughts about his situation that was going to become a lot more messier if he didn't do something soon.

* * *

Tin-Tin felt something had changed with Alan since his visit with that odd fortuneteller. He had become a lot quieter and more lost in his own thoughts, so many times both she and Fermat had to drag him back to reality when he didn't reply to any of the question that was directed towards him. Of course he only responded by lightness and smooth answers without giving anything in details including what he and that fortuneteller talked about in private.

Fermat had explained to her that there were a couple of secrets and issues that Alan wouldn't talk to about with anyone other than a few significant people including himself. His family obviously had no idea and it was pretty clear that he wasn't going to share it with his family even with them. Oddly enough Alan wasn't sharing it with Fermat either, and those two were best friends, which made her wonder who in the world did Alan really share his secrets to if he didn't share it with his friends and family?

Needless to say the conversation back to the church was in this awkward and uncomfortable, but she and Fermat tried at least to make slightly better by talking between themselves about school and other things. And as they were only a few corners away from the church all of a sudden Alan looked up from his thoughts and just stared into the mid-air like someone was talking to him from above. It was strange he nodded and just said where before he turned his head in the direction of a couple of store roofs. Was it possible that he was hallucinating like Scott had mention before?

Anyways Alan turned to Fermat and said hastily, "Something is wrong, I need to go. Bring Tin-Tin back to the island and inform my dad that I will be back as soon as possible to hear him reprimand me and all that later."

Fermat tried to argue, but the blond-haired man didn't give him the chance as he ran and climbed up the walls to one of those stores and once he was on the roof began running fast in the direction that they had come from, leaving her with Fermat staring worried after him. They stayed there for a while, both lost in thoughts and worry before she finally had enough and ferociously said, "Come on. We need to follow to make sure he doesn't hurt himself or something."

"B-but Tin-Tin," Fermat stuttered before she grabbed his wrist and exclaimed to him that they shouldn't waste time questioning and talking about it while the possibility that something were to happen to Alan. So Fermat reluctantly agreed and they began running after Alan, hoping that whatever made him leave like that didn't end with him getting seriously hurt or worse killed.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Thanks again for the amazing response I have been receiving, hope you guys like this chapter.**

 **Since school is starting right now, I can't promise how much writing time I'm going to have, but I will try continue updating this story on Mondays every week. If I can't then you guys know that I'm busy with school and other things. However don't stop loving and support this story, I really appreciate your love and support.**

 **Keep giving me reviews, favorite and/or followings.**

 **xXrebelgirl07Xx**


	11. Chapter 11

**11.**

Basically he knew he was running straight into a trap, seriously with Meru and Yoru showing up for a quick moment to inform him that the same ghost that attacked in the church was watching him the entire time and was now trying to escape and leading him somewhere secluded, it was too obvious even for a ghost. His older brother Gordon was even more discreet regarding playing pranks on him than a ghost, and his brother couldn't walk through walls. But he had to get to the bottom of this and actually fix it, so if it meant falling into a trap then so be it.

The ghost continued leading in the same direction of where he came from until the ghost stopped at an abandoned warehouse. Alan stopped for a second to grasp the situation, but unfortunately didn't get the chance since the ghost ventured inside the warehouse and was definitely not waiting for him to catch up. So like the idiot he was he followed, even though he got a bad feeling in his stomach that was telling him that he was waling straight into danger. Then again what's the new?

When he entered the warehouse and followed the presence to the second floor, which led him to stand right in front of the huge window that warehouse builders thought was a nice touch on the construction, but him personally found it useless. Nonetheless he felt the ghost's presence only a few feet away from him, but as he turned to look in that direction he was surprised to see there was someone else standing there instead, the only difference was that this person was pretty much alive. The man was bold and had dark eyes, which he couldn't exactly determine what color they were, and was oddly enough dressed-up with red Chinese-styled robe that made him think that he was some sort of Buddhist monk, but that idea were quickly blown into the wind when this creepy guy said almost tauntingly, "When I heard about you and your abilities I expected something impressive, seeing you now I'm slightly disappointed in how these spirits both respect and fear your abilities."

Alan frowned and responded with a sassy tone, "Sorry, but when I heard about this villain who is starting to cause trouble I imagine you wouldn't look like…oh I don't know, like you. So I guess we both are disappointed."

The man almost chuckled, but not the kind where you felt reassuring afterwards but rather cautious like this man was just moments from doing something unexpected. Then he looked at him again with this kind and reassuring expression on his face and said, "On the contrary, Alan. I'm not disappointed in you or your abilities unlike that family of yours."

That was a stab right to the heart. It hurt to be reminded how much of a disappointment he was and how he couldn't allow himself to just let them in and tell them the truth. However he wasn't willing to show this strange man his vulnerable side, instead he just he glared and said sternly, "You don't know what you are talking about, and even if you did I don't trust the word of some strange man I have never seen before."

"And I go by the name the Hood. But trust me Alan, I do understand exactly how you feel," the Hood said understanding, so soft and kind that he almost believed him. "The constant fears and your life on the line for people and spirits that doesn't understand or deserve it. And your family blaming and shuns you for the person you really are so much that you have to hide it for them, which only makes them shun you even more."

He shook his head in disbelief. It wasn't true. He didn't believe that about his family or from Fermat or Tin-Tin. He might be a disappointment to them, possibly even a grievance, but he knew somewhere inside that they didn't blame or shun him for who he was. They just didn't know him enough as they thought or wished they did.

"Tell me what you want so I at least have a reason to kick your ass and stop your plans," Alan sneered, not wanting to hear another word that made him feel like the dirty underneath everyone else's shoes.

The Hood only responded by laughing at him with this taunting tone, which pissed him even more of than before, before he said with confidence, "Are you sure about that?"

Then he heard the clicking sound of someone loading a gun and he turned to see that two other guys were aiming their guns at him and was practically jumping to get the permission to shoot him. Alan almost instantly went to guard mode, prepared to fight back if necessary, responded with sarcasm, "I see you came prepared. Why bother bringing along the ghost if you already had back up? More importantly how are you able to see them more or less getting them to do your bidding? From what I have heard you don't possess the power to see or communicate with the dead."

"I may not have the same abilities as you regarding ghosts and spirits, but with meditation you are able to open some doors that allows me limited time to see ghosts," The Hood answered. Then a ghost appeared next to him, whom Alan assumed was the same ghost who tried to kill him back at the church. "And by using my own power allows me to control them as well."

Alan found the whole reasoning odd. If this man used so much will power to see and talk to ghosts, wouldn't it mean that he would feel even weaker when he used his own power at the same time?

"So what do you want with me then?" He asked, though he was pretty sure that regardless of the answer that man was up to no good. The Hood looked at him, tilting his head like he couldn't understand why he asked that question before he said, "I hope for your cooperation to help me access the Shadowlands in order to gather an army of spirits to do my biding, but I assume you are not going to, am I correct?"

Alan nodded like it was the most obvious thing in the world, there was no way he was allowing this creep enter and take over those spirits to do who knows what, even he knew that it could lead into ultimate consequences to mess around between those two realms and try and overpower the other. Besides he didn't know much about the Shadowlands other than the basic stuff, so how in the world would he know how to enter that place?

The Hood continued saying after nodding his head in disappointment, "Well then I'm sorry that we couldn't make this work. I have otherwise no use for you and you will only be in my way."

Then he snapped his fingers and before Alan had a chance to think or grasp the seriousness in the situation the ghost moved and was coming towards him in an incredible speed. And before he knew it his feet left the surface and he was pushed out the window. At that moment all comprehension and thoughts drifted away from his mind and just faced reality as cruel as it always was with him.

* * *

Tin-Tin and Fermat had a hard time catching up to Alan, who apparently was just as athletic or probably even more so than his older brothers so it would seem, but they managed to keep a keep with him somehow since they finally reached an abandoned warehouse in the outskirts of the town. They had just stopped in front of the building, just missing him entering that place by mere minutes.

"S-So what n-now?" Fermat asked. She didn't say anything at first, only stared at the building while feeling this horrible pain to her stomach that was telling something fishy was going and it was only about to get worse, but in the end she shook her head. Reasoning with herself that she was just worried about Alan and that she was reading to much into this. She was just about to answer when she heard a glass break and looked up to see Alan falling from the broken window. Seconds later his body met the ground with thump like someone had just thrown a sack of potatoes.

"ALAN!" Fermat exclaimed horrified, almost immediately jumped to be by his best friend's side. Tin-Tin wasn't sure how to process what had just happen. Alan had been in there only for a few minutes, so how did this all happen?

She looked up to see the broken window in order to determine if someone had pushed him out or something else had happened, but she didn't see anything even though she felt this ominous tension in the air. Then she came to Fermat's side, who was practically freaking out and wasn't sure what to do. Alan was just lying there, unconscious and was covered in blood from the shattered glass. Most of the blood was coming from the cut on his right forearm and it was streaming out very fast. She leaned in to check his pulse, it was still there, but it was starting to slow down and might end up dead unless they got him to a hospital as soon as possible. She reached down into her pocket to retrieve her cell phone to call for an ambulance; meanwhile she ordered Fermat, "Keep pressure on the wound. It's the only chance we have to keep him stable enough until the ambulance get here."

Fermat did what he was told and used his jacket to put pressure on Alan's wound, then he turned his attention back on her once she was down with the phone call and informed him that the ambulance would be here in a couple of minutes.

"W-What are y-you going t-to tell the T-Tracys?" Fermat asked, even though they both were pretty sure what the answer was. Tin-Tin sighed as she sat down next to him as she watched Alan's unconscious yet incredible vulnerable and sad expression like those expression she had seen many times before. Alan Tracy was an enigma and once he woke up again she was determined to get the answers that she sought, and this time she wasn't going to wait around for him to be open with her.

She sighed tiredly and ran a hand through her hair before she said dejected, "I'm going to tell them the truth, while praying that he will get out of this safe and sound."

* * *

Everything was just so messed up. First Alan and apparently Fermat planned to ditch him and only taking Tin-Tin with them to do who knows what and the next thing he knows is that his baby brother is being taken to the hospitals for some serious injuries. Scott was practically tripping in worry once he arrived at the hospital after getting Tin-Tin phone call about what had happened. His dad and his brothers were on their way over, so that left him with Fermat and Tin-Tin. He was pacing back and forth in the hallway, waiting for the doctors to come out and tell him that Alan was going to be okay. Fermat and Tin-Tin was sitting in the waiting-room chairs with dejected and worried expressions on their faces. And while he wanted nothing more to yell and reprimand them for their actions, he knew that they felt bad about it and never wanted any of this to happen. Besides if he did yell at them it would only end with him being yelled at later by his dad and possibly John as well, which right now he wasn't really in the mood for.

After what seemed like forever the doctor finally showed up and asked for family members of Alan, and seeing as he was the only one there and the oldest he jumped right on it and asked how he was doing.

"He'll be okay. We managed to stop the bleeding and he should be conscious soon enough," Dr. Colson said before his voice changed with a hint of concern in his voice. "However I see in his medical chart that there had been several incidents similar to this one. And I'm just wondering if this is like one of those incidents?"

Scott froze by the mentions of those incidents that the doctor was talking about, one in particular he remembered far too well. Alan was just sixteen when it happened, but because of that incident everything changed. It was what led to Alan's estrangement with his family, doing everything in his power to shut them out of his life. And though it hurt as hell to think and be reminded of it, he couldn't blame him because after that incident his brother could never forgive them for how they handled it and how they tried to resolve the issue. And to be honest, he wasn't sure if he or anyone in his family could forgive themselves either.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Thanks again for the amazing response I have been receiving, hope you guys like this chapter.**

 **Once again, since school is starting right now, I can't promise how much writing time I'm going to have, but I will try continue updating this story on Mondays every week. If I can't then you guys know that I'm busy with school and other things. However don't stop loving and support this story, I really appreciate your love and support.**

 **And to inform you, I don't know anything about human anatomy, so any medical stuff mention in this story might be inaccurate. You have been warned.**

 **Keep giving me reviews, favorite and/or followings.**

 **xXrebelgirl07Xx**


	12. Chapter 12

**12.**

When he woke up he wasn't certain if he was truly in hell or not, unless you see being in a hospital room like being in hell that is. For him, it was exactly that, but at least he was in an ordinary hospital and not a mental institution, now that was truly a hell to be inside especially when you are probably the sanest one inside.

Either way, he woke up and found himself in a quiet hospital room with Scott resting on the chair next to the bed. He sighed slight amusement, knowing that if Scott was here then the rest of his family wasn't far away. That reunion was definitely not going to be bitter sweet like one would hope, he thought to himself as he sat up in his bed and no removing his gaze away from his sleeping older brother. Then he reached out his right arm and gently brushed Scott's brown hair. It was rare moments like this he could let down his guard and simply be the kid, who used to admire and look up to his older brothers like they were heroes, since he couldn't normally be as close to his family due to his gift of a curse. So he treasured the moment while he still had it and also meanwhile the rest of his family wasn't around or aware of him being awake to worry and interrogate him for what happen.

The previous events that led to this point came back to him and how he ended up in the hospital in the first place. A ghost had been ordered by that Hood guy to push him out the window. Fantastic, he thought to himself. His thought kept going on haywire about the situation at hand regarding pretty much everything. The ghosts, the Shadowlands and the Hood and how in the world he was suppose to fix it. In honest opinion, he had absolutely no clue. Normally his issues involved ghosts and spirits, not a psychopathic bald guy trying to control them for his own malevolent goals whatever those were. He sighed once again and attempted run a frustrated hand through his hair when he felt the slight pain in his forearm. Lowering the arm to take a closer look, he noticed that it was bandaged with a tube attached to it. Must have been where his main injury were he guessed, though he couldn't confirm due to his current position and also due to lack of having a mirror in the room. However he was pretty sure that he probably looked like a mess with cuts and traces of blood on his face. His assumption was confirmed when his hospital door was opened up and in entered his dad. The patriarch of the Tracy family was partly surprised to find him awake, but what really surprised him was his appearance.

"Dad…" His voice was croaked, but it managed to express his surprise and disappointment in himself. It took a minute for his dad to snap out of the shock and shook his head before he said relieved, "Alan, I'm glad that you are awake and okay."

There was a deeper meaning behind his words; Alan didn't have to read too much into it to know what either. His dad was glad that he wasn't dead, believing that this was another attempt to take away his life or something, but his dad was way off in that assumption and also he was pretty much anything but okay at the moment. Anyways he closed his eyes and sighed for a moment, knowing that there was no way he was going to be able to talk himself out of this problem, so he might as well face it now that he was currently tied to a hospital bed and unable to escape.

"We are going to have the _talk_ , aren't we?" It was more of a statement than a question. Both of them knew what the conversation was about, even without saying it out loud, but his dad looked more or less reluctant to do it considering they were in the hospital. However Alan wasn't going to wait around and wanted just get over with it and move on so that he could deal with other things. His dad must have realized this when he clenched the bridge of his nose for a moment before he said, "Let's wake up your brother, and then we will talk."

* * *

If there was one thing Tin-Tin learned by staying at the waiting room in the hospital was that the Tracy family apparently was regular visitors and that they were always the ones who caused a ruckus once things seemed to have calmed down. She, Fermat, Scott, Virgil, Gordon and surprisingly enough John, who came back down just a few hours ago, were sitting in complete and awkward silence until they heard shouting coming from Alan's room. The Tracy brothers as well as Fermat looked uncomfortable and groaned in annoyance, but not surprised about the yelling. None of them was doing anything to prevent or stop the yelling, which she found even more odd, so when shouting stopped for a moment and a thump sound came from the wall like someone had thrown an object to the wall, her patience had finally run out.

"Okay, that's it," Tin-Tin rose up from her seat and glared at the five men, who were sitting next to each other and looked honestly shocked by her sudden outburst. "I'm tired to be kept in the dark about this. You are going to tell me exactly is going on with you guys and Alan and why in the world the relationship between you is so bad. And don't dare try and brush it off or lie to me because I seriously am not in the mood."  
The four brothers looked between one another, silently asking whether they should tell her or not, until John turned to face her and said dejected, "Our relationship with him haven't always been strained like this. We used to be very close when we grew up, with Alan admiring and wanting to be like us. However because of us being away a lot for school as well as working for Tracy Enterprises as well as International Rescue, Alan was someway or another left behind a lot. We didn't realize it at the time, but our baby brother had grown distant and more prone to deal with things on his own than asking for anything. But still kept on being the same daydreamer and trouble magnet he always had been growing up. The only thing that seemed to make us slightly concerned was the fact that he would stare into space and sometimes talk to the air, but we shrugged it off as Alan having an overactive imagination or something."

Tin-Tin realized it was exact the same as she had seen him before he ran off and fell out a window. Was this because of his schizophrenia?

John had paused in explanation, smiled slight by that last comment. Then he looked at the door to Alan's room and between his brothers in order to make sure that his dad walked in on the conversation or that one of his brothers didn't feel comfortable enough to continue, but when neither of those things happened he exhaled a tired breath and continued, "Things changed drastically when Alan was around fifteen-sixteen. I don't remember the details, but Alan…he…tried to kill himself."

Tin-Tin was shocked to hear about it. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. The young man she had been walking around with carried himself with the same stubbornness and pride like his brothers, even though he seemed burden by something that could be anything, but still nothing about him showed that he was suicidal.

It was then Scott stood up, tired to listen to anymore of the story, but what he most of all expressed was his exasperation and called out, "It's true, we found him the same you two found him. On the ground, bloody and unconscious, while his left wrist were sliced and was bleeding in great speed. We almost lost him that day; it was thanks to a miracle that he was still alive long enough to get him stabilized. However at that point we finally learned the truth that Alan wasn't doing good as we believed and then before we knew it he was diagnosed with paranoid schizophrenia."

She was sure how to handle all of these emotions that was coursing through her. She had at first only believed that Alan was miserable, but seeing Scott and the others so distraught like this made her realized that they too were miserable with how things turned out to be.

"Thinking that we couldn't help him as much as we wanted to after trying to help him, so we sent him to a mental institution, believing they could help him deal with it and be stabilized enough to live in the real world," John said calmer, but his voice still sounded sad and distraught about everything. "When we told Alan…well, he wasn't receptive to idea and was more or less furious and betrayed about the whole thing. After that Alan shut us almost completely out of his life, though he managed to bring us back whenever he got arrested or ended up in a hospital somewhere, and continue doing so as you have seen up till now. Regardless our relationship with him will continue to be estranged until he makes the first move, seeing as nothing we have done before have done us any good. However he wouldn't do it and we can't blame him for it either since we haven't done much to make him forgive us."

Something was missing from the story. It didn't add up with Alan's personality and those actions she have seen from him. Alan was hiding something from everyone including her and the only person who seemed to know was Fermat, but he wouldn't talk to her or the Tracys about it since he didn't want to betray his best friend's trust. In other words she would have to search for the answers to her questions on her own by taking a chance to talk to Alan first. Just as she had reached a solution, Mr. Tracy stepped out of Alan's room with an exhausted and dejected expression on his face similar to the expressions on his older sons. No one had realized that the shouting had stopped, but that was just a thought to the wind since everyone wanted to know how things were going with Alan.

"Visiting hours are over, but I promised him that we would be back in the morning," Mr. Tracy said, though he seemed pretty reluctant to leave as they all were. "He is fine, quite lively as I'm sure you all heard."

Everyone nodded uncomfortably, knowing that it was no use trying to deny the truth as obvious as it was. So they all stood up from their seats, checking in and saying their goodbyes to Alan before the whole bunch went back to the island, not realizing the dangers that were coming their way.

* * *

Over the course of time, Alan had learned the ability to be observant as well cautious, at least to some extent. Meru and Yoru had shown up after his family, Fermat and Tin-Tin had left the hospital, apologizing for how their tactless actions that led him to this point. Honestly, he didn't blame them since he was the one who was responsible, but he allowed them to make it up to him when he asked them to stay in his room and stay guard for any suspicious people around or trying to enter his room because he wasn't going to take the chance that the Hood was going to leave him be after what he did before. And his two spirits companions did it without hesitation or second thought, leaving him to try and get some sleep while he still could since there was only a matter of time before something were bound to happen and drag him back to the ghost business.

He wasn't sure how long he had been asleep, but he felt the tension in the room shift and the lightness that both Yoru and Meru had in their presence were easily overpowered. Then he heard the creak of a door opening, his hospital room door to be exact, and everything about sleep was easily forgotten. Alan was this time prepared for what to come next. Footsteps approached his bed and before there was a moment to reconsider the plan his unwelcome visitor attacked.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Thanks again for the amazing response I have been receiving, hope you guys like this chapter.**

 **Once again, since school is starting right now, I can't promise how much writing time I'm going to have, but I will try continue updating this story on Mondays every week. If I can't then you guys know that I'm busy with school and other things. However don't stop loving and support this story, I really appreciate your love and support.**

 **I'm trying to tie the story, because I have plans not to continue writing this story to fifty chapters or something. But rest assured that I'm not going to be done with the story anytime soon.  
**

 **Keep giving me reviews, favorite and/or followings.**

 **xXrebelgirl07Xx**


	13. Chapter 13

**13.**

"Are you okay?" Meru asked worried as she hovered next to him. Alan was still too caught up in what had just happened that he at first didn't hear the question, but when he did he nodded his head since he didn't trust his voice to convey an honest answer. Yoru, who was sitting on the top of his head, looked down at him and asked again the same question making it obvious that neither he nor Meru believed him.

"Yeah…" He managed to get out, still sort of shaken up. He inhaled and exhaled for a moment before he continued more confident. "Well, as far as almost getting my head bashed in with a metal baton. Thanks again for preparing that baseball bat next to my bed. Who knew that it would be of good use?"

He was still holding the baseball bat in his hand, which he had requested Meru and Yoru to retrieve for him after his family left the hospital and more importantly as discreetly as they could since they didn't need suspicious doctors and nurses noticing it and question why in the world would a patient have baseball bat in their room next to the bed. Needless to say, his attacker was certainly caught by surprise when instead of getting the chance to crush his skull that his attacker was knocked out cold.

"You did, but you were playing it due to a hunch that the Hood would consider you a threat and would try and get rid of you," Yoru stated bluntly, to which Alan only smirked slightly proud of himself. "And I have to ask, do anyone in your family play baseball considering that we had to take it from your family home?"

The answer to that question was no. No one in his family played baseball despite the fact that they all were pretty athletic and probably wouldn't be too shabby if they did try, but the reason to why they had a baseball bat was more a sentimental thing than anything else. Back when they lived on the family farm, having a baseball bat was more out of safety issues in case of an intruder entered inside the house without permission. From what he had heard his mom had used it a couple of times, scaring his dad half to death the few times he hadn't informed of his homecoming. Anyway when they moved to the island that baseball bat had been brought along with them just to remember his mom, but right now it had served what it had been attended to be used for protection.

His attacker was lying on the bottom end of the bed, still out cold, but Alan wasn't exactly sure how long that would last and one thing was certain he didn't want to be around when the man woke up. So in one single movement he slide out of the bed and quickly detached the tube that was on his right arm out. Needless to say, his actions caused quite an outbreak from his two spirit companions.

"What are you doing!" Both of them exclaimed in concern. "You shouldn't be moving around, especially what had happened earlier you being pushed out the window from a certain height and lost a lot of blood."

Alan didn't care whether his health would be affected by it or not, all he could think about was that he or his family wasn't safe from the Hood and he needed to get away in order to figure out to stop the madman, even if it meant to disappear from his family for a while because he couldn't do anything with them looming over his shoulders. He continued gathering the few things he had at the hospital including the baseball bat, while changing into a new set of clothes courtesy to Onaha's caregiving, and put everything into a dark green buffle bag. Then he and his two spirit companions left the hospital without anyone noticing them walking out, leaving only behind his attacker alone in the room with a message attached that he was to deliver to the Hood once he woke up again, which would clearly state his intentions as well as warning should he continue his plan of actions.

* * *

First thing that happened the next morning was a phone call from the hospital, telling Jeff that Alan has disappeared and without leaving any notice of where he had gone and if he ever was going to return. And he already that his youngest son wasn't back at the island and there was without a doubt that his son wouldn't return, especially after the fight he and Alan had back at the hospital regarding whether Alan should return back to the mental institution or not because clearly he had not changed his ways and Jeff only feared that it was only going to get worse if Alan continued down the road he was taking. Well, Alan didn't take the news really too well as he threw the bedside lamp at the wall in frustration and anger. Never mind that seeing as his son has once again pulled the vanishing act on them, and this time he was almost certain that Alan was going to pop up and show himself like he did couple of days ago.

Jeff leaned back in his seat, closed his eyes and sighed heavily as he kept on thinking what he was supposed to be doing now. Should he search for Alan or not?

He had absolutely no clue, especially when he had the distinct impression that Alan didn't want to be found when he probably already where it would lead him in the end. And honestly, Jeff couldn't blame him for it, but still what was he supposed to do with him?

As he thought to this to himself, Scott and his three older sons entered the office. They all were concerned about him, seeing as he hadn't come down for breakfast and it was already starting to become noon. With his sons present brought upon yet another question, how was he supposed to tell his sons that their baby brother was currently AWOL and there was a very small chance that they were going to find him. However he knew that it was useless to try and hide that fact from his sons, since they were bound to find out about it sooner or later, and frankly it was best that they learned it from him rather than learn about it once they would ask to go to the hospital to see him. So he might as well get this over with, just like ripping a Band-Aid, right?

"Boys, the hospital called to inform me that Alan has disappeared," Jeff said dejected, though trying desperately to be in control even though he was failing miserably at it. And just like he expected his sons reacted understandingly upset upon the news when they all exclaimed at the same time, "What! How! When did this happen!"¨

He sighed wearily and responded simply, "They guess some time between after visiting hours were over and some time after midnight, but nothing is affirmative so it's pretty much a shot in the dark."

Scott shook his head in disbelief, which wasn't surprising seeing as he was the one beside himself who had the worst time grasping the idea of Alan simply just walking out on them without as much as an explanation. Then again based on the estrangement it really wasn't that surprising, only hurtful to know the truth that Alan wouldn't rely on or trust them for anything, which is why Scott asked agitated, "We need to find him. Heaven knows what kind of trouble he can get himself into."

Although he agreed on his notion there was just so much they could do and they wouldn't know where to start looking for a young man, who apparently had a talent in making himself invisible like the ghosts he believed he was seeing. And when he pointed this out for his oldest hothead of a son, Scott of course responded with frustrated tone, "Well, maybe Fermat knows. That kid is the only one who is close to Alan to know where he might be, we should ask him."

It was a good place to start, he figured, but he wasn't really hoping much by asking Fermat about Alan's whereabouts. It was most likely his youngest son already knew that they would try and obtain information from Fermat, and if he really wanted no one to find him he wouldn't be forth coming about his whereabouts to Fermat, but there was also the fact that Alan probably didn't want to get Fermat into trouble by simply withholding or even helping him stay off the grid. His son treasured his friendship with Fermat immensely and it was without a doubt that Alan and Fermat would protect each other, so even if Fermat knew something there might be a chance that the young man wouldn't say anything for the sake of their friendship. Still it was their only chance for now to find Alan, so they might as well ask Fermat and see what he knows.

"All right, we will summon Fermat here as well as Tin-Tin," Jeff stated with finality. "She has been around Alan the last few days, she might also know something, but again it is a long shot with either of them."

Scott crossed his arms and said with stern conclusion, "We got at least to try, and even if it doesn't work…then we'll just have to work on it from another angle."

Jeff nodded, both agreeing and realizing that Scott was determined to find Alan. Though he wasn't sure if it was because of concern or guilt to have once again failed Alan in times like this. Either case he could understand and he quickly told his sons after that to retrieve Fermat and Tin-Tin, so that they could continue and start the search. Needless to say, they all were motivated and didn't waste time to start.

* * *

The Hood had certain expectations that when his goon returned back from the hospital after removing Alan Tracy as a problem in his plan that they could continue moving forward to the next step. However it seemed like that was not meant to be seeing as his goon returned with huge bump on his head, a horrblie excuse of what had happened and a message from Alan that was written on his cheeks saying:

 **Catch me if you can, but stay away from my family and friends. I'm a lot harder to kill than you think…**

Normally he would have been furious over the failure that his goon expressed on eliminating what is now going to be a thorn in his side, but oddly enough he was actually pleased to find out that he and Alan Tracy were a lot more alike than what you would think. Survivors in their own right, and it seemed like he could really be a valuable asset even with that special power of his. Maybe he should take advantage of the opportunity that might happen based on how Alan has laid up the game of cat and mouse for him.

When Mullion, his right hand man, asked him how they were supposed to proceed from here a plan had already stated to form in his mind and he answered, "We are going to do as the young Tracy boy asks us to do. We are going to haunt him down and bring him here, since there is obviously more with this young man than what I expected him to be. However knowing him, he is not going to stay with his family and friends back at the island for the sake to protect them."

Mullion frowned at his order and asked confused, "Wouldn't that make capturing him a lot harder for us, seeing as we have no clue where he would disappear to?"

The Hood only chuckled, he did indeed love a challenge and Alan had just provided him with such, so he would hate to disappoint the young man after he had to through so much in order to get his attention. Still Mullion did have a point and the question was how exactly they were supposed to track him and lure him out of the shadows. He thought back on what had happened in the warehouse, from the beginning to the very end when the ambulance arrived, and he distinctively remembered the young man and woman that followed him, most likely his friends no doubt. The boy wasn't important, the young woman with him on the other hand was worth a lot, especially considering who she exactly was and how certain Alan appeared to be as valiant as the rest of his family. Yes, he was going to use her to get to him.

"Track down the girl that was with him, follow her around, possibly even stir up an attack on her. Either way if my assumptions are correct, Alan is going to try and protect her with all cause, which would lead to his demise," He explained with a hint of annoyance behind his patient tone. Mullion asked again how he was certain about that Alan would save her, to which he responded with a taunting grin, "Because deep inside that young man is really a romantic, saving a damsel in distress is something he wouldn't avoid at no cause, and we might as well use it to our advantage, don't you think so?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Thanks again for the amazing response I have been receiving, hope you guys like this chapter.**

 **Again, since school is starting right now, I can't promise how much writing time I'm going to have, but I will try continue updating this story on Mondays every week. If I can't then you guys know that I'm busy with school and other things. However don't stop loving and support this story, I really appreciate your love and support.**

 **I have a very busy week now, so I might not be able to update on this story next Monday. So you all might have to wait a short while, but I promise I will be back once things have settled down. So stay tuned for what's to come next.  
**

 **Keep giving me reviews, favorite and/or followings.**

 **xXrebelgirl07Xx**


	14. Chapter 14

**14.**

Just like they expected, Fermat had no idea where Alan was or where he would be hiding in case he wanted to disappear from the corner of the earth. And though he wasn't entirely sure if Fermat was honest or not regarding that matter, Jeff was more than certain that Fermat had no clue of Alan's current location and that his wayward son hadn't currently contacted him, especially since Fermat seemed just as concerned and worried about Alan as he and his sons were. And as for Tin-Tin, seeing as she knew little to nothing about Alan regardless over how they had gotten along wasn't much help either. So basically both Fermat and Tin-Tin were dead-ends in the search for Alan.

It has already been three days since Alan did his vanishing act and they were no closer in finding him now than what they did before everything happened. And if that wasn't enough then it seemed like his youngest son has learned a few tricks along the way and managed to keep himself completely off the grid by cutting all sort of communication and tracking devices. They couldn't trace him by using his cellphone or track him through his telecommunicate wristwatch and via Thunderbird 5. There was nothing to go on, not even the locals back at the mainland had seen him since the arrest from the church. So they were literally chasing a ghost, which is ironic since that's what Alan keep telling himself he is seeing for some odd reason that Jeff couldn't understand, especially since Alan had never been particularly exposed to death and supernatural happenings prior to when his symptoms started to appear.

Jeff sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration over how complicated and difficult the situation was going. He had no idea where to go from here in order to find and help Alan and his sons, most particularly Scott, weren't really helping with their overprotective and hovering over his shoulders.

"Maybe he went to another friend?" Scott suggested with an agitated voice. "Someone we wouldn't think about to ask or wouldn't suspect?"

It was doubtful at best, seeing as over the years Alan's list of friends decreased and the only ones who were loyal and willing enough to help him without blabbing him out was Fermat, but he couldn't exactly deny his point. However if he was to think like his youngest son he would have to be clever and find a safe haven that was so safe proof as well as unpredictable that no one would even guess that he was even there. The question was only where exactly would that place be. And he argued with Scoot about that fact, and in return Scott scoffed and folded his arms and glared at him like an upset child before he asked frustrated, "So what do you suggest we do? Magically hope that Alan reappears and explains everything! The kid isn't going to tell us anything and neither you or anyone else knows why!"

Jeff knew that there was so such easy solution regarding the situation. Scott pretty much nailed it about that last comment about Alan and keeping the truth from them even if they managed to find him. Nothing was going to be resolved and the relationships would only be more and more strained should he and his sons handle Alan the wrong way. It was a delicate matter or rather it was like walking on eggshells. So how was he going to find and try and fix everything when he wasn't even sure how to even do that?

Once again he sighed and shrugged his shoulders before he said wearily, "Honestly, I don't know what to do or how I'm going to do it to find him and fix everything, because really it is not going to be easy to fix it, but I have to at least try. For both Alan's sake as well as my own."

Scott's expression didn't lighten up, but he nodded his head that indicated that he understood his words perfectly. And they both knew that it was nothing personal other than the concern and frustration about the whole thing.

"Okay, so how do we proceed now?" John finally asked after a long moment of silence. "You told us that Alan was unpredictable and would most likely do the unexpected. So what exactly does that mean in our case? Where would we consider being an unpredictable and unexpected place that was perfect for him to find and impossible for us to think to find him?"

* * *

The whole deal with Alan's disappearance act had the entire household riled up and it was pretty exhausting to be around it, so no one could blame Tin-Tin from volunteering to go and shop for grocery back at the mainland. So here she is walking down the promenade, visiting different booths and shops and bought whatever was on her mother's shopping list. She had just left the best and good priced booth that sold exotic fruits, which she could managed hardly to pronounce properly, that her mother used for her famous fruit-salad when she felt an uncomfortable feeling that made her hairs all stick up Tin-Tin tried to tell herself that she was being paranoid and that there wasn't anyone watching her, at least they were watching the normal type of watching and not the creepy stalking watching. However that idea quickly left the room when she continued walking down the promenade and that uncomfortable feeling remained as strongly as before, but now starting to become very scary seeing as the presence was not only watching her but also following after her. When she turned around to see whom exactly this person was she found a huge scary man staring at her for a moment before he tried to pretend that he wasn't looking at her, but she wasn't easily fooled and decided to try and lose him in the crowd of people, but somehow that man continued his persistent pursuit of her.

Once she was out of the crowd she took a turn to the dark alleys, hoping that hiding in one of those alleys was the best back-up plan since ditching the man didn't work, but unfortunately the man seemed to have figured out her plan since moments after she found the perfect alley to hide in the man entered the same alley, which happened to be a one-way alley, and she had no way of getting away.

"Damn it," She muttered to herself, angry over how stupid she was for walking into an alley with only one exit, which was currently blocked by this jerk. The man only chuckled before he grinned a creepy, almost sinister smile that gave her an even more uncomfortable and scary feeling in her stomach, and he said, "I'm glad that the boss ordered me to follow you since you have an exotic beauty that can draw a lot of men to their deaths."

She resisted the urge to roll her eyes over that comment, seeing as she didn't appreciate the compliment from a stalker and it would be bad to aggravate the man to point where he would be doing something a lot more than looking and following her around. However the man didn't seem to bothered by her silence since he continued talking like a proud rooster, "Though the boss told us to be careful making close contact, seeing as your purpose was only to be bait for that Kid, but I can see why I should when we both are here alone and could have a really good time together."

By good time he didn't mean the normal definition of the words, and honestly she was afraid to be around to see what he actually meant so she began taking steps back to keep a certain distance from him, which only led to him walking closer to her. She almost wanted to beg him to stay away, however she was too independent and strong-willed woman to allow herself to weak in front of this man and beg, so she kept her mouth quiet while she prayed for some deity above to help and intervene what was going to happen.

She wasn't entirely sure how exactly it happened, one minute she was about to be assaulted probably sexually and the next minute someone is trapping on the man's shoulder before the man is punched to the ground. She looked up with shock, relief and confusion of everything that had just happened as well as who her savior was, especially since it was the last person she expected to see.

"Really…" Alan said incredulous as he waved his right hand to ease the pain from the punch. "I thought I was pretty clear about staying away from my family and friends, but seriously your boss planned to bring me out of the shadows to be the knight in shinning armor. Sorry to tell you pal, that girl doesn't need a knight."

The man only groaned in response, but nonetheless Alan wasn't really focusing on him anymore since he took quick steps towards her and asked worried and quietly, "Are you okay? He didn't get to hurt you, did he?"

She shook her head as a response, her feelings were literally all over the place and she wasn't sure how to deal with the fact that Alan had just saved her or the fact that he had just stated she was the type of girl who didn't need a man in shinning armor to rescue her. It made her wonder if whether she should be flattered or insulted, but either way she quickly took a hold of herself and replied with exasperation, "Alan! What the hell? Your family has been looking all over for you!"

He shrugged his shoulders in carefree manner even though his tone remained agitated, "Look, can we talk about this…I don't know when we are not in an alley with a bad guy, who is going to stand up soon to kick yours and mine butt for what just happened. So may I suggest we leave NOW."

Without further due he took her by the arm and dragged her away, practically running out of the alley like the devil were chasing them. She attempted to ask what was going on, seeing as it obvious that the man from the alley and his boss were involved with Alan somehow, but decided against it for now since Alan was more focused on getting them away from the scene and to a more safe location.

* * *

Nothing had gone according to plan. When he had pulled off his disappearing act he had thought that it would slowly die down and eventually he would be forgotten, but that wasn't meant to be seeing as words were going around about his family searching up and down for him. And matters weren't getting better when the Hood and his goons were looking for him as well and was doing whatever it takes to get him out and most likely take him out for good.

However things started to get really bad when he figured out that the Hood was targeting his family and friends despite his warning in order to get him out and when he learned about Tin-Tin from Yoru and Meru, he didn't hesitate to come to her rescue.

Now that he has found her the next obvious thing to do was bring her to safety, which meant bringing her to the place where he have been hiding for three days and ultimately put his safe haven at risk since the bad guys were probably trailing him. Nonetheless he had to take her somewhere safe, and honestly he didn't put much faith in bringing her back to the island without him which was definitely not happening any time soon, so they ran through a few street corners and crowds before they stopped in front of the church.

"This is where you have been hiding?" Tin-Tin asked incredulous. "But that's…"

He didn't bother trying to argue or defend himself about his choice, but simply stated, "It was one of the last places anyone would look for me, and it worked too at least until now."

Then he began walking inside, expecting her to follow him inside, to meet up with Father Dominic, Meru and Yoru to inform them about the recent developments in their situation. Then they all had to think of a totally new plan to fix it and more importantly make it work.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Thanks again for the amazing response I have been receiving, hope you guys like this chapter.**

 **Again, since school is starting right now, I can't promise how much writing time I'm going to have, but I will try continue updating this story on Mondays every week. If I can't then you guys know that I'm busy with school and other things. However don't stop loving and support this story, I really appreciate your love and support.**

 **It seems like I got the chance to update the story after all, even though I wasn't totally motivated to write after this messed-up week I had, but I'm glad I did it any way because I care enough about you to do it. So I hope you guys appreciate it.  
**

 **And for those of you who reads my TB story, _Redemption,_ I'm considering starting on writing the next chapter. Though I can't say when its done, it will hopefully be out soon. **

**Keep giving me reviews, favorite and/or followings.**

 **xXrebelgirl07Xx**


	15. Chapter 15

**15.**

Alan didn't stay long after he escorted her to a private room inside the church, leaving her alone with the company of a priest that smiled gently at her before he turned his attention to Alan before he was out the door and simply told him, "There is something wrong with the organ pipes, would you be so kind to fix it?"

Alan just responded by absently and loosely waving his hand before he left the room. Tin-Tin just stared at his back before he was completely out of sight. Then she turned to look at the priest who had begun preparing tea for them. The man gently offered her a seat on one of the empty chairs, which complied tentatively, before she asked, "Why am I here? Why didn't Alan just take me home?"

"He feared for your safety," The priest said with a hint of worry. "And also he feared that allowing you back there would lead to putting the rest of his family as well as the other residents on the island in danger."

"But why?" Tin-Tin didn't understand what was going on, but apparently the priest did so she might as well interrogate him for the answers that she sought out. "What is it that's going on that could put everyone in danger as you keep saying?"

He handed her a warm cup of Earl Grey tea before he took his own cup to his lips and carefully sipped the hot liquid and said, "I assume he hasn't told you or anyone in his family about the special gift he is born with."

"If you mean his schizophrenia, which is not what I or anyone would call a gift, then I'm aware about it," Tin-Tin answered. But the priest only shook his head like he disagreed with her answer, which confused her even more. What special gift were they talking about?

"You may find this hard to believe, though Alan reassured me that you would be more receptive to the idea than his family would since you have powerful gift of your own," The priest replied calmly, but his gaze never left her. Meanwhile she was freaking out on the inside as the man revealed that both he and Alan knew about the best kept secret she had and without ever seeing her use it, which concerned her even more, but then she reevaluated the man's words and realized that he again mentioned having a gift.

It took a few minutes before she managed to calm herself down and ask for the entire explanation about the whole thing, which the priest had no problem complying and began telling the story about Alan's deepest secret that was worth pushing his family away. However as the priest kept on going with the story, it quickly dawned to Tin-Tin why exactly Alan had been so secretive about everything and how it messed everything all up, but still she wasn't sure if she should take the man's word for it despite the fact that he was a priest. It seemed too surreal, and honestly found it hard to believe it no matter how much it made sense considering the circumstances, so when the priest was finally done with the whole story she took a few sighs before she asked determined, "Where can I find Alan?"

* * *

Normally he upheld his younger brothers' need for privacy, at least inside their bedrooms that they used as personal sanctuaries. Well, until Gordon broke that rule to do once of his many pranks that is, but right now he was more than desperate to think about Alan's privacy inside his bedroom because behind that door might lie the answer behind everything. Scott wasn't an idiot there was only two places Alan would hide from his family besides the silos, which he was not allowed to enter without supervision, and that was the beach and his bedroom.

Taking one last sigh, Scott found the courage to opened the door and enter his little brother's safe haven. And his first impression was that it looked surprisingly clean to be a boy's room, especially since Alan was known for not doing what he was told, with everything sorted and had their own designated place that completed the room, but then again their father were pretty strict about keeping things clean and in order. Scott took a closer look around the room, not focusing on the computer or any other telecommunications in the room since the kid was probably not stupid enough to lay out the clues that easily. So instead he began looking through his drawers, shelves and walls since he remembered that Alan was sneaky in regard to hide something in plain sight, but not something you would notice right away. The question was just where he would lay down clues for Fermat on his whereabouts without being too obvious.

After an hour without any success Scott sat down on the chair in front of Alan's desk and just stared absently at the ceiling. During his search for clues on Alan's whereabouts he came to frightening realization. He honestly didn't realize it before, but looking through his younger brother's stuff he realized that he didn't know much about the Sprout's interests anymore. When Alan was younger he liked pretty much the average stuff like cars, airplanes and trucks, but though that really hadn't changed he had included other stuff that Scott didn't realize the kid had been interested in for example, books and old school music.

"I guess I didn't realize that you had grown-up before now," Scott mumbled to himself. He laid his left arm and covered his eyes, and honestly felt dejected how much of a failure he was as an older brother towards Alan. "It seemed a lot easier when you were younger, Sprout, but I guess I'm only fooling myself. I just wished I could have done something to prevent this from happening."

Then he removed his arm and accidently pushed the small tower of books that had been stacked neatly on the desk table. The books fell like dominos and he grew panicked over his action that he leaped forward to pick up the books that had fallen on the floor. As he carefully picked up copies of classic books like _Treasure Island_ and _Moby Dick_ , he halted when he saw something sticking out of the pages from _The Three Musketeers_ and opened the book to see what exactly had been hidden. When he saw what it was he said both astonished and slightly annoyed, "That sneaky little…"

It was a note to Fermat, but his little brother had even taken more precaution in case someone else found the note and written some kind of code or something. Definitely not something he could crack since he wouldn't know what kind of code system his brother would use, probably not Morse code that all the Tracys knew. So he left the room to ask Fermat, though he wasn't too sure if his younger brother's best friend and the boy he considered a younger brother as well would help him crack the code, but it was worth a shot since it was the only clue they had to where Alan could be.

* * *

He wasn't exactly hiding from her, well if you call avoiding her as well as the whole subject on her knowing the truth and her reaction of it all then it could be called hiding, but he wasn't hiding from plain sight since she knew where to find him anyways. And from the looks of it, it hadn't taken long for Tin-Tin to seek him out either since just an hour after he left her with Father Dominick she showed up. He didn't see her at first, due to him being distracted with cleaning the organ pipes, but he felt her presence almost immediately and tried to sound unaffected when he said quietly, "I assume Father Dominick have told you everything."

It was a statement, not a question since the priest would have told her the truth whether he wanted him to or not because the man disapproved of Alan's tactic to keep his family and friends protected.

"Yeah, he did," Tin-Tin answered calmly before she sat down next to him. "But I don't know if I should believe him or not."

Hearing those words made him stop doing what he was doing and turned to look at her with surprise. He might not be the most religious person, but still he listened and trusted the words of the priest. More due to the fact that the man had made a vow to be honest and forgiving regardless of who were believers to his faith or not than his beliefs, however he honestly thought that she would have taken Father Dominick's words over his words because no matter how you looked at it he didn't seem very trustful. So he couldn't help wondering why she didn't believe the priest, which is why he asked taken back, "Why don't you believe his words? Has he done something that make you doubt his honesty?"

Tin-Tin shook her head and shrugged her shoulders, "I don't know what to believe since it really doesn't matter what he tells me since I wouldn't if they were true or not when the answers doesn't come from you."

"If what he told is the truth would you believe my words when I confirmed it?" Alan asked, almost certain what the answer was going to be without her ever voicing it out loud.

"You want me to honestly believe that you indeed can see ghosts?" Tin-Tin stated incredulous. "Do you know how insane that sounds?"

"What other reason would be more comfortable to hear?" Alan was starting to get more and more frustrated as she refused to accept the truth, it should have been obvious that he wasn't joking around. "That I am indeed a schizophrenic and that everything that is happening is due to my hallucinations and overactive imagination."

Tin-Tin just glared at him and said almost coldly, "It would better explain why you are acting like a jerk to your family, pushing them away when they only want to help you. And if that isn't enough you have tried to and take suicide twice and no one understand why."  
That last part certainly got his attention as his eyes dilated in shock as he exclaimed, "What! I haven't tried to take suicide ever. Where in the world did you get that idea? And if you are comparing my trips to the hospitals as a sign for unstable and suicidal then you are way off."

Tin-Tin shook her head angrily and stood up just to seem taller and more scary, which really didn't work on him since he have seen way more terrifying things than an angry young woman, "What is everyone supposed to think? You don't tell anyone anything, other than Fermat there is no one in this world you even bothered to trust with your 'supposed' secret!"

Alan stood up as well, consumed by anger and hurt to have his actions thrown back in his face like that by someone who didn't even want to listen and believe the truth. He wanted nothing more to punch the wall or something, but was stopped when he felt both Meru and Yoru's presences on his shoulders.

The two spirit companions looked at him with concern, both finally realizing the consequence for Alan to reveal the truth about his gift and why he had been stubborn to keep it hidden and secretive, but what they were about to tell him were most likely make him quickly forget the on-going conversation. Yoru was the first one to mention it, "Ominous spirits are approaching the church in a rapid speed. It wouldn't take long before they are here."

Alan nodded, understanding the dangers that came along with many ominous spirits, but he still didn't see the relevance in his words until Meru continued the sentence, "It's the Hood and his entourage, they are on their way here to get to you and the girl. It wouldn't take long before they arrive, which is why we need to figure out a plan what is going to happen next."

Alan was about to answer, but his words immediately died out as he suddenly felt the air grow cold and dark and ominous presences were lurking around the church safe haven. He turned his head in the direction of where the heaviest part of the presences was residing. Meru was right about a plan to get away, but it was already too late.

"They are already here," Alan said bluntly. Another chase was about to happen and soon the showdown between him and the Hood was going to happen, but he wouldn't have any what the outcome would end with.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Thanks again for the amazing response I have been receiving, hope you guys like this chapter.**

 **Again, since school is starting right now, I can't promise how much writing time I'm going to have, but I will try continue updating this story on Mondays every week. If I can't then you guys know that I'm busy with school and other things. However don't stop loving and support this story, I really appreciate your love and support.**

 **And for those of you who reads my TB story, _Redemption,_ I'm finished with the latest chapter so please check it out. Review, favorite and/or follow the story.  
**

 **Keep giving me reviews, favorite and/or followings.**

 **xXrebelgirl07Xx**


	16. Chapter 16

**16.**

Alan hadn't wasted time and almost instantly grabbed a hold on Tin-Tin's wrist and the two of them ran out the room to find Father Dominick. Though Tin-Tin was flustered and anger by his sudden unexplainable actions, he found it easy to push her words aside as he ran down a couple of stairs and down a hallway. At the end of the hallway was a door that lead to the priest main office, so without hesitation Alan opened the door in one quick movement and they entered the room.

Father Dominick looked up from the paper he was reading, looking both confused and alert over why they had suddenly showed up at his office all distressed. So Alan answered the unvoiced question with a serious voice, "They are here."

Thankfully he didn't need to elaborate who had arrived, since they both felt the ominous presences coming from the outside, and the priest asked in the same manner, "What do you suggest we do? What are you going to do?"

"I don't know," The answer was sincere. "But first thing first is to get rid of the ghosts that bald freak as managed to get them to do his dirty work. Then I might have shot in dealing with him afterwards once the obstacle is removed."

Father Dominick nodded, agreeing with his hasty plan, but came with his own impute, "I will keep them occupied while you and Tin-Tin get out of here and somewhere safe."

Alan wanted to object on the man's notion, for several reasons like he couldn't possibly deal with that many dangerous ghosts as well as the Hood's goons, but the priest didn't give him any room to argue since he almost immediately said, "We don't have the time to argue about this. You need to focus on getting you and Tin-Tin somewhere safe and then solve this problem. Don't worry about me, I may be old but I still have some spunk left to deal with this."

When he realized he couldn't argue with the man he sighed wearily before he nodded his head. Father Dominick gave him a reassuring smile that really didn't give him the reassurance that he wanted, but he had to trust him that he could handle it. So he gave goodbyes to the man since he had no idea when or if he was ever going to see him after this, meanwhile Tin-Tin looked between them and was angrily asking what is going on, but neither of them answered because they didn't have the time since they could hear from below that someone had forced themselves into the church. Alan and Tin-Tin was advised to take the hidden entrance out, the chances not to be detected was larger that way, and without hesitation they left through the hidden entrance and was heading in the direction of the only place left that they both might have a chance to fight the Hood and his goons. It was the last place he wanted to go, but he didn't have any alternatives left and with the situation looking like this he didn't have any choice. He had to go back to the island and get some help, even though he had wanted nothing more to keep his family and friends out of this mess.

* * *

It proved to be slightly difficult to decipher the code Alan had left behind for Fermat. The note that contained the hidden message was a mixture of letters and numbers and was just spun together without any reasonable meaning behind what they meant. Jeff wasn't a fool over the fact that his youngest son wouldn't leave any clues or reassurance to him or his brothers, but it still hurt over Alan's unexplained actions and reasoning.

Both he and his son were hovering over Fermat as he looked over the note and tried to decipher the message. It wasn't exactly the best idea to pressure the nineteen-year old like that, but they were desperate and extremely worried about the youngest member of the family. However after an hour Fermat had finally reaching his breaking point with their annoying hovering that he exclaimed exasperated, "C-can you s-stop h-hovering me like I-I'm handling a n-national treasure? I-It's s-suffocating!"

Reluctantly, he and his sons stepped back. But Scott quickly jumped into interrogation mode and asked, "Shouldn't you have figured out the message by now?"

"It t-takes time, e-especially since I-I have to f-figure out w-which c-code he used," Fermat replied before he returned back to the note. His reply got all the Tracys attention as John said, "What do you mean with which code? Are you telling us that he uses more than one?"

Fermat turned to look at them again, with an expression that told them that it was obvious, "Duh, of c-course we have m-more than o-one set of c-codes. Otherwise e-everyone would k-know our m-messages."

Once again Fermat turned back to the note, leaving him and his sons stunned as well as curious what was it that the two boys felt that they needed to keep secret in their messages. Had both Alan and Fermat been normal young men they might not have been so concerned about the matter, but neither of them were even in proximity of normal, which left them a lot more worried than they probably should. Nonetheless they didn't say or ask anything else, giving Fermat the silence and space to solve the note. They waited a half and hour before Fermat finally confirmed that he figured out which code Alan had used and what the message was. Apparently Alan had used a classic method by reversing the letters and numbers, where the letters were meant as numbers that reached from one till nine and the numbers meant as letters from the alphabet. It was a clever way to write a hidden message, especially if someone was in a hurry to disappear, and he felt almost stupid for not figuring it out himself. And based on the identical facial expressions his sons all shared, they must have been thinking the same thing as well. Anyways the message said after the whole deciphering:

 **Fermat,**

 **I'm fine…well as far as almost getting my head crushed, but that isn't important. They found me and want to use me or kill me whichever comes first. So I'll stay low until it has cooled down a little. I'm staying at the church, since it is the last place anyone would look for me, but I promise to give you a new message should things change.**

 **Alan**

The message was simple and yet incredibly difficult to understand what was behind the lines. No, wrong choice of words, it was unbelievable what Alan's message. According to Alan, there was someone after him, someone would was trying to harm him and as already attempted to do so at least once before. It made his blood boil that someone had marked his son and was apparently trying to kill him for some unexplainable reason. And though he was furious about the information he had just learned, it had left him with quite some unanswered questions that he was dying to know. And it seemed like it was the same with his sons as well because they immediately attacked Fermat with questions regarding the threat and the unexplained reasons behind it all.

Fermat, poor child, was literally petrified by all the questions and looked conflicted whether he should answer the questions or not. Under normal circumstances he wouldn't have pushed him until he was comfortable to come forth with what he knew, but right now his youngest son was apparently in danger and Fermat was the only person who knew why and who it might be.

"Fermat," His voice was filled with authority and with no room to negotiate, avoid or change the subject. "You will tell us the full and honest truth. What is really going on? And who is targeting Alan?"

All of his sons both respected and feared his authority, though Alan was more rebellious and resistant in the way that he wouldn't allow anyone to make him squirm into anything, but fortunately it worked on Fermat as well because his body trembled for a moment before he finally managed to calm himself down and sighed defeated, "A-all right, I-I will t-tell you w-what I know, w-which isn't much, b-but y-you wouldn't believe m-me and a-again I don't k-know that much a-about it since w-we haven't h-had a c-chance to talk since he was a-admitted to the h-hospital."

Jeff nodded his head, understanding what Fermat had just said and agreed to at least try and be open to whatever he had to say. Then his shoulders dropped slightly and once again asked, "Just tell us what you know."

Fermat sighed once again before he began telling everything he knew. And as his explanation continued on Jeff began to see how Fermat's facial expressed betrayal and regret, which he realized that the young man was entitled to be since he had just broken a promise to his best friend by revealing his deepest secret.

* * *

Getting away from the Hood's goons as well as the ill-mannered spirits were like a cat and mouse game, both exhausting and exhilarating at the same time. However it was too bad that he and Tin-Tin happened to be the mouse and being chased by not one large cat, but several cats with weapons or telekinesis ghost power. Originally they thought that they would at least be safe in a crowd filled with people by the market and the promenade, but they didn't care about civilians or causalities. No, their goal was to get him and heavens knows what afterwards, Tin-Tin was just a collateral damage and was not worth their time.

Nevertheless after learning how bad idea it was to get away by hiding somewhere with a lot of people, they quickly began sneaking around in the alleys and avoid detection as much as possible. It had been difficult, especially since Tin-Tin was still pretty much in the dark what was going on and was furious with him for dragging her around without telling her anything, but in the end they managed to find a jetboat they could use to get back to the island. Of course he was the one who drove the boat, meanwhile a very reluctant and wary Tin-Tin had her arms wrapped around his waist. She had tried to argue that it wasn't necessary, but they both knew that it was a useless argument and even more so a worthless discussion to have since they had crazy people and ghosts on their tail. So they drove the little jetboat as fast as they could towards the island without using up all the fuel on the tank.

Even though the sound of the engine overpowered the awkward silence that was bound to happen with them it didn't stop Tin-Tin from shouting into his ear, "Who were those people? What is going on? Does this have something to do with the text messages you mention back at the fortuneteller?"

If he hadn't too bothered or hooked up on the adrenaline that was building up from the moment they left the church he would have actually chuckled at her and make a sarcastic remark regarding the many questions she asked and expected him to answer right away, but seeing as their current circumstances didn't allow him to do so he sighed resigned and said dejected, "Everything Father Dominick told you were true. I have an ability to see ghosts, definitely not schizophrenic as everyone else seem to believe, and apparently I pose as a threat to a bald freak called the Hood, who either want to use me or kill me whichever is more important to him."

Then he continued on giving her the cliff note version of everything that has happened and his involvement, which wasn't really much even though all the problems seemed to have everything to do with him, but Tin-Tin listened and seemed to be accepting the information better now than when she did back at the church. Then again she had only demanded that he spoke the truth and he had refused to do so, nevertheless everything seemed to have been sorting out. And by the time the view of the island came closer and closer the tension between them had lighten up, however that quickly shifted when she asked the one question he was afraid to know the answer, "What are you going to about your family? They have been so worried and desperately looking for you, so what are you going to tell them about all of this?"

Alan sighed heavily once again and simply said, "I don't know. Honestly, I hope to avoid the problem until it eventually goes away, but with my luck that option is not likely. So I guess we'll just have to see how things turns out."

Tin-Tin nodded her head quietly before it fell on his right shoulder. Almost immediately he froze by the sudden intimate action, but somehow felt much calmer to feel her presence even closer than before. Without anything else to say they continued the drive back to the island in silence, even though both of their minds were heavily plagued with their current situation and how to resolve it, and when they finally reached the island neither of them wasted any time and quickly ran up the hill towards the house.

* * *

When they reached the house they entered through the terrace door and into the living room, however the sight that met him and Tin-Tin were as far as what they both had expected on finding because there on the living room couches sat his family, Fermat and Tin-Tin parents, who were all waiting for them apparently since they jumped up from their seats when they saw them enter the house. No words were spoken, but in the end they didn't have to because Alan could see immediately what was going on. It was written in their faces like an open book. Everybody including his family knew the truth and what was going on, but that left the only question what were to come afterwards.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Thanks again for the amazing response I have been receiving, hope you guys like this chapter.**

 **Again, since school is starting right now, I can't promise how much writing time I'm going to have, but I will try continue updating this story on Mondays every week. If I can't then you guys know that I'm busy with school and other things. However don't stop loving and support this story, I really appreciate your love and support.**

 **And let this be the last time I'm going to mention this, where I got my inspiration for this story was from _Bedlam_ and not _Odd Thomas_. I began thinking of the story and the plot while watching the series, so please stop mention it. There is a lot of places I could have gotten inspiration from including _Odd Thomas_ , but that is not the case. **

**Keep giving me reviews, favorite and/or followings.**

 **xXrebelgirl07Xx**


	17. Chapter 17

**17.**

Awkwardness was a mildly used term to describe the atmosphere in the room. It was down right killing to be once again under the same watchful eyes of his family and the rest of the household, who all looked at him like he had some kind of deadly disease or something, only this time everyone, probably most his dad, knew exactly what was going on and how it somehow involved him. The exact last thing he wanted to happen right now, but once again the universe seemed to have the plan to screw him over when his dad said with an empty voice, "Alan…"

He was scared for the next words that followed, he was used to being judged and looked down upon regarding his gift, but he wasn't sure how he was going to handle it if his family became disgusted or scared of him because of his gift he wanted nothing more not to have. So he did the cowardly thing to do and simply began walking away, without saying a word, in the direction of his bedroom. And just as he expected they all reacted shocked and began calling after him, but he didn't turn around or stop just continued walking. When he heard several feet following after him, his speed escalated into a dash. Everyone or rather Scott shouted for him to stop as he tried catching up to him. Thankfully Alan was both younger and had a lot more energy than his oldest brother, so it was easy running from him. So when he reached his room he quickly slammed the door behind him and locked door, making sure no one could enter before his leaned against the door and slid down on the floor and his forehead was against his knees. Even after taking such precaution to keep the distance from it really didn't stop them from trying to get to him, talk to him about coming out so they could talk about the real issue at hand.

"Alan!" Scott exclaimed as he slammed his fist against the door, hard enough that he could feel the strength from the other side of the door. It actually made Alan glad that the door was between them, because who knew what his brother's right hook would do once the two of them were in close proximity of each other. After all he had lied, hidden and pretty much shoved them out of his life and he was fairly certain that they hadn't grasped the concept of what exactly his gift did and how it could put them in grave danger.

"Alan! Goddamn it, open the door!" Scott shouted again, apparently not realizing that he had said some bad words that his dad would have told him to wash his mouth with soap to clean, but he didn't have to see it to know that his dad was probably glaring at him about that. "We will break up the door if we have to, so just save us the trouble and open the door. And if that doesn't work then we will get in another way, so please for the love of God…just open the door Alan."

Not likely, Alan thought to himself. However his brother made a good point regarding the fact that he couldn't stay in his room forever, because sooner or later they would manage to find a way inside and also he had way more important and dangerous issues to deal with in the meantime, considering that the bald freak and his goons as well as ghost minions were bound to show up to finish what they had started. And honestly he didn't want his family and the others in the middle of it all.

He lifted his head up and stared into the blank space, thinking what his next step on how to handle the Hood situation. He had an idea how to at least eliminate one of the posing threats, but it was risky and not exactly safe and more importantly the chances of it actually working were slim at best. Still it was the only option he had right now and he better get started before he was out of time. The family situation could wait until later, way later if he had the option to delay the dreading conversation.

So he got up on his feet, ignoring the shouts and banging to get the door open, and took quick strides to the balcony before he slowly began his climb down the wall. It had been his way of sneaking out of his room during the night, since he was bound to meet someone in the hallway and no one would be roaming around the halls, but now it was his escape route since the others were too occupied with the door to think about the balcony. Once his feet landed on the hard and solid ground he began making his way around the house to gather everything he needed for phase one of his plan.

* * *

While the Tracys ran after Alan, both Fermat and Tin-Tin remained in the living room shocked over everything that had just happened. Fermat had expected that there would be frustrated words between them, but he hadn't expected Alan to just run away without saying anything. His friend was stubborn, too stubborn for his own good, but he was not a coward unlike himself. Alan would face everything no matter how hard the blows was, but again he wasn't exactly invincible either.

His face fell into his hands. It was his fault that this happened. He should have done as Alan wanted and begged him to do and kept his mouth quiet about the gift and the whole life-threatening situation. But instead he told them everything and deliberately broke his promise to his best friend, who had done nothing more than being a good friend and always be there for him. If there was a prize for worst friend of the year then he had just won it with flying colors.

Tin-Tin had moved in closer to him and gave him a reassuring pat on his back, hoping it would indeed reassure him and make him feel better, but it really didn't. Then she asked quietly, "You did what you thought was best. He is probably angry about it, but he will get over it because you mean a lot to him and he isn't going to throw all of that away."

Somehow Fermat wasn't too sure about that, but at least he nodded to at least ease Tin-Tin's concern. They sat there in complete silence for a while until they heard the door of the terrace open and in slipped in a serious and professional-looking Alan, who was moving his gaze around his surrounding to make sure that there was no one else in the room than him and Tin-Tin. One he had cleared the room he took quick strides towards them and said matter-factly, "Okay, I need your guys help to deal with the Hood and his goons. And I would like to do so without my family or anyone get caught in the middle of it, so are you in or not?"  
Fermat blinked his eyes, not sure how to comprehend the situation or his friend's words. With a big temper like Alan's, he should have at least called him out about it or simply ignored him, but here he was seriously asking for their help like nothing bad had ever happened between them. And apparently he wasn't the only one who were confused since Tin-Tin asked confused, "Wait, you want to deal with that now? With your family as well as ours running around looking for you in order to talk to you?"

"Yeah," Alan answered simply, almost expressing that he didn't seem the real issue with the question.

"B-but…" Fermat tried to argue, but once glance from Alan made his words die in his mouth. It was strange how much charisma Alan had, though it seemed to yet another family trait with the Tracy family, and how easily he got him to actually agreeing on doing this. Then again it might be because he felt guilty and was trying to get into Alan's good graces again. So he finally said, "Okay."

"Okay?" Tin-Tin looked between the two boys, honestly not understanding how easy they seemed to slip into the problem at hand and shrug off the personal issue between them. Then she just shook her head and mumbled something that sounded like, "Boys."

It was probably meant as a frustrated rant than an insult, but either way he and Alan just stared at each other for a moment. No words were exchanged, but they weren't needed because his friend's blue eyes expressed that there was still hurt and betrayal between them but he was willing to put it aside for the sake of fixing the damn situation.

Anyways both of them assumed Tin-Tin was in on their plan, so without anything else to argue about regarding if they were going to help or not Alan got them up to speed with what he was planning and what he need for it to happen. And let's just say the plan weren't that well received by neither Tin-Tin nor Fermat, but there wasn't really any room for them to argue about the matter seeing as it was part of Alan's expertise. And what was worse what exactly they need to gather in order for Alan to do his 'magic' and get rid of the ghosts that the Hood is apparently using, but again the many arguments were useless once Alan was determined on his idea. Fermat could only hope that this plan would work cause otherwise they were for more than ghostly problems to deal with once the rest of the household caught them in what they were doing.

* * *

No surprise really that Alan had managed to sneak out of the room by the time they finally broke up the door. And it wasn't even a surprise that their dad and Scott went crazy and began doing a search party in order to find him, dividing them all into separate groups in order to increase the chances of finding him. In a way John was glad that he was in the same group as Virgil and Gordon since he was almost certain that dealing with both an agitated father and Scott was too much for even him to handle.

"Where do you think he is hiding?" Gordon as they finished the search sweep on the entire second floor. "You don't think he has already taken off the island, do you?"

Both John and Virgil thought about it before they shook their heads and Virgil answered, "No, I think he still here. He just has a good hiding spot that's all."

Indeed he had a good hiding spot, but he was also the best of them to play hide and seek when they were younger. And apparently that ability hasn't faded in his baby brother's grown up life either so it would seem.

Gordon nodded, still not entirely convinced that Alan was still here because the kid blotted as soon as he realized what was going on and was clearly not interested in talking about it, but instead said quietly, "I just hope that we find him. Now that we know the truth I don't want him to deal with it anymore alone, you know."

Both he and Virgil nodded, understanding the sentiment. They all had failed as brothers for Alan, who apparently had lived a separate life as a medium or something and trying to help ghost move on to the afterlife and according to Fermat most of the ghosts their brother had dealt with weren't of the nice kind either. And now that they knew the truth as much as they regretted and were remorse about it, they wanted to be there for him and help him through whatever he was currently dealing with. But that involved actually finding Houdini himself and get him to stay at one place long enough to convince him to let them help.

They began looking through the third floor and began opening each door to see if Alan was in any of the other rooms, most of them turned out to be just empty rooms, but it wasn't until they were about to check Fermat's room that Virgil thought of something and asked, "Hey, where is Fermat and Tin-Tin by the way? I haven't seen them since…oh for the love of God."

Virgil's words died out once they saw the sight that met them. They found Alan, Tin-Tin and Fermat sitting on the floor with Alan holding a piece of chalk in his hands and lit candles surrounding them as well as a few other trinkets. However that wasn't what was disturbing the three older brothers. No, it was the bowl of red blood that immediately caught their attention.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Thanks again for the amazing response I have been receiving, hope you guys like this chapter.**

 **Again, since school is starting right now, I can't promise how much writing time I'm going to have, but I will try continue updating this story on Mondays every week. If I can't then you guys know that I'm busy with school and other things. However don't stop loving and support this story, I really appreciate your love and support.**

 **And let this be the last time I'm going to mention this, where I got my inspiration for this story was from _Bedlam_ and not _Odd Thomas_. I began thinking of the story and the plot while watching the series, so please stop mention it. There is a lot of places I could have gotten inspiration from including _Odd Thomas_ , but that is not the case. **

**And from here on I will be mentioning exorcism rituals and such, and fair warning I have no knowledge about it whatsoever. I will be either using information I have read in fictional books or making something up as I go along. So now you have been warned.**

 **Keep giving me reviews, favorite and/or followings.**

 **xXrebelgirl07Xx**


	18. Chapter 18

**18.**

Jeff and Scott halted their search for the youngest Tracy when Scott noticed something big like a boat or submarine approaching the island. And judging from the size and speed of the boat it was coming fast and was most likely not coming for a friendly visit since there was a rule that prevented unexpected and unwanted visits, though there have been a few circumstances of stragglers.

"Who do you think is coming?" Scott asked his father. They were staring out the window from his dad's office. "Another case of stragglers or someone else?"

His father didn't say anything, but his facial expression showed that he was in deep thought that held more or less concerned expression. So it wasn't hard to guess what his dad believed was the answer and when he finally answered he said, "I have a strong suspicion that whoever is coming our way is not particularly friendly spirited. And if I have to guess then I might suggest it could be whoever is after Alan."

That was another thing that have left his family all tangled. Not only did they learn that Alan, who was previously believed to be a paranoid schizophrenic, could actually see and hear ghosts, something that was very hard to believe especially considering their family's belief in the supernatural world, but also someone was after his baby brother because of it and no one was entirely sure if this someone was going to use him or kill. Either way both two options weren't sitting well with either of them, so they had to figure out a way to deal with this.

"So what are we going to do?" That was Scott's next question. Again his father didn't say anything, which was really starting to annoy him that his father wouldn't say what he was thinking without thinking carefully through it first. Unlike his dad, John and perhaps even Virgil, Scott was a quick-thinker and quick to make a decision in a matter of seconds, a good trait to have when you are a International Rescue operator, but that didn't mean that he didn't make wrong decisions. Alan was a good example over how his thinking and decision-making had hurt the relationship between them. They used to be close, almost a parent-child relationship instead of brothers, but that blew up after everything that happened when Alan was sixteen and apparently keeping and living two separate lives that no one had any idea of until now that is.

"We are going to make sure that they don't get to Alan if it is really who we think is coming," His dad answered determined, leaving no room for any question or argument in any matter, but Scott had no intention either since there was no way anyone was going to get to Alan. Not if he had something to say about it.

* * *

"What the hell is going on?" Gordon exclaimed. "And is that blood in that bowl?"

The three younger members of the household just stared at the three Tracy brothers with these deer-eyes staring into headlights. Then both Tin-Tin and Fermat began giving them some weak explanation how what they were doing was completely reasonable, which in reality it wasn't and neither of the older Tracys believed it for a second and simply waited for Alan to tell them the truth since everything screamed as him being the mastermind behind it. However Alan didn't have that intention since he said quickly, "You don't want to know."

The three brothers exchanged quick glances between them, thinking if their baby brother was really serious about his response, before John said truthfully, "I'm pretty sure we all want to know why you three are sitting on the floor with a bowl of blood and candles around you trying to reenact a scene from a horror movie or something."

Alan glared at his brothers for a moment before he made his decision and said, "Fine. You asked for it. We are going to perform an exorcism, happy now?"

"Wait, you are going to perform an exorcism," Gordon's eyes dilated in shock before he placed a hand over his eyes to remove his sight from what he was currently observing. "Don't tell me that you know how to perform exorcisms as well as seeing dead people."

Alan shrugged his shoulders and turned his attention back on the floor and began using the chalk to write or draw something on the floor and said simply, "Yeah."

"So the blood is required for the exorcism," John stated. "Where did you get it anyway? Is it yours or?"

Alan looked shocked and shook his head, "Lord, no! It's chicken blood. I would have used pig's blood, but unfortunately I was all out of it. Blood is required to perform this kind of exorcism ritual."

John, Virgil and Gordon looked shocked over Alan's confession and Virgil was almost to afraid to ask why and how Alan kept chicken and pig's blood in the house, especially with Onaha cooking and cleaning, but also what kind of ritual his baby brother were talking about. However his curiosity took over and he asked, "What kind of ritual requires blood in it?"

Alan shrugged his shoulders, "The Portuguese one or rather the one that is more associated with the whole voodoo thing. The blood is meant as a sacrifice and before you ask its not literal sense hence why I'm using animal blood instead of human blood. And as for why I'm using that particular ritual is because I have a limited of time and the Christian rituals are a lot harder and require so much detail and accuracy, so that if I made a mistake the consequences would be a lot more worse than the Portuguese one."

Hearing that made them wonder whether they should be impressed by Alan's extended knowledge or be frighten by it. When an twenty-one year old, who probably knew this even long before then, has extended knowledge on how to perform complicated exorcism rituals it plants a few seeds of concerns what exactly Alan were capable of knowing without his family ever knowing what he knew.

"What? Do you deal with vampires and werewolves too?" Gordon commented, almost sounding like he was joking and to which Alan just glared at him angrily and replied, "I'm not Buffy the vampire slayer. As you can see my ability is limited to what I can do and what we are about to deal with are some ghosts who are definitely not the friendly type."

That comment got John, Virgil and Gordon's attention. Before they only worried about Alan's tendency to get into trouble and his assumed mental illness, but now hearing and somehow seeing their younger brother dealing with what they could only assume were dangerous and vengeful ghosts made their stomachs twist.

"So what are you going to do?" Virgil asked carefully, not sure whether he wanted to know the real answer or not. Alan, Fermat and Tin-Tin looked at each other, all having the same concerned expression their face that said that whatever the plan was no one liked it or was going to like it at all. When Alan didn't respond the two friends just stared at him, giving him the mental message to fess up since his older brothers was definitely not going to let this one go. So Alan sighed heavily for a moment before he began his explanation, "Normally if the circumstances were different I could perform an exorcism on the ghosts that is coming, however seeing as I don't know who they are and don't have a personal affect or something the deceased owned or treasured greatly, which is required to do the exorcism."

"I feel there is a 'but' coming up right about now," John folded his arms and waited for the big bomb that was lying in the air. "So what or who exactly are you going to exorcise if it is not one of those ghosts that you suspect is coming for you?"

Alan tilted his head, trying to appear innocent when he answered, "Myself. I'm going to exorcise my soul."

* * *

The whole 'trying to exorcise your own soul' idea wasn't exactly well taken by Tin-Tin and Fermat when they first heard his suggestion, but their reaction was a pale comparison to how his brothers reacted to the plan. They literally looked like they wanted to smash his head or really check his head to see if he had indeed lost his mind. And in some way Alan could understand how insane it sounded, but really it was a good plan. It was risky and dangerous, but a good plan nevertheless. Too bad that no one else thought the same since his three older and overprotective brothers literally screamed into his ear, "Have you seriously lost your mind? How in the world are you supposed to exorcise your own soul when you are still alive? More importantly where did you come up with this stupid idea in the first place?"

Alan had to fight of the urge to roll his eyes over the overprotectiveness and testosterone in the room. Really, he had done many crazy things regarding ghosts and spirits, though it didn't include trying to exorcise your soul while you were still alive, but that didn't mean he was crazy or suicidal as everyone else in the room seem to think.

"Look, guys, as crazy as it sounds it is the only option we have to get rid of these ghosts that the bald freak is using," Alan tried to rationalize the situation. "My soul leaves my body and the vengeful spirits will follow me back to the spirit world. Its like piece of cake, no harm no fouls."

"Yeah, how is that even supposed to work anyway?" Gordon asked with a pissed tone. Alan could almost compare Gordon's reaction to the idea to Scott, if he knew about it that is, but then again he was rather glad that he wasn't because if his oldest brother even got one sound of such idea coming out of his mouth then he was sure Scott was going to pound him for it like a mama bear.

Alan's eyes narrowed at his brothers, "How many people do you think as the same ability as me? Not that many to be honest. Father Dominick told me that the chances of someone like us existing are like the chances of meeting an albino on the street. Slim to none, and for ghosts we are like rescue when someone is on a deserted island. They haunt and stick to us like flies. So to be simply they will follow after me back to the spirit world, hopefully they will stick there and I get back before I get locked back in there with them."

No one said anything, but the tension and their facial expression didn't light up the slightest despite his reassurance. Not that he could blame them for it either. John closed his eyes and sighed warily, "If we are doing this, how are you supposed to get back? According to you the ghosts will follow you back to the spirit world, but that doesn't explain how you get in there or how you are supposed to get back into you body? And also I want to ask what happens with you soulless body in the meantime?"

Well that part of the plan is definitely not going to reassure them anymore than it already did, and he was almost certain it was going to give them more fuel to hate the plan even more than they did, but nevertheless Alan decided to be completely honest about since there was no way he could keep that piece of information hidden for long even if he tried and said, "Okay…before you get mad again about the whole plan understand that it is a good plan and the only chance we got since other than me no one else can handle an unseen enemy that can hurt you more than you can ever imagine, which was why I can't my ability a secret from all you in the first place in order to protect you all. So please understand and trust my reasoning and don't fight me on this. If there is a time I ever needed you support regarding all of this then now is that time."

Everyone in the room glanced at one another, asking and confirming whatever they thought about his notion before John replied for all of them, "Okay. We may not like this plan of yours, but you are right that you know this more than anyone and we do trust you. And more importantly Alan, we may not have had your back before all of this, but you definitely have our backs now."

Alan nodded, and even though he didn't show it he was smiling on the inside, because it was the first time he got that kind of support from his family in a long time and he really appreciated it. Then he took one final sigh and said, "And as for what happens to my soulless body…well since my soul is gone I can say that I will be technically dead."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Thanks again for the amazing response I have been receiving, hope you guys like this chapter.**

 **Again, since school is starting right now, I can't promise how much writing time I'm going to have, but I will try continue updating this story on Mondays every week. If I can't then you guys know that I'm busy with school and other things. However don't stop loving and support this story, I really appreciate your love and support.**

 **And let this be the last time I'm going to mention this, where I got my inspiration for this story was from _Bedlam_ and not _Odd Thomas_. I began thinking of the story and the plot while watching the series, so please stop mention it. There is a lot of places I could have gotten inspiration from including _Odd Thomas_ , but that is not the case. **

**Keep giving me reviews, favorite and/or followings.**

 **xXrebelgirl07Xx**


	19. Chapter 19

**19.**

The ritual was simple. Just say a couple of words in Portuguese, placing the blood and the necessary trinkets in a chalk-drawn circle. The one last thing that was required for the exorcism to start was a personal affect that belonged to him. It didn't have to mean anything much; at least that's what Father Dominick told him even though he had not been talking about the Portuguese ritual when he gave him the information on exorcisms, but the principle was the same regardless what kind of ritual you did.

Alan had not take too much finding something that belonged to him, simply just took a old sweater of his from the closet before he did the last necessary thing that would make sure his spirit would return back to his body once the two were separated. With Gordon's assistance, a red string was wrapped around his right wrist, like the old Greek mythology the string was supposed to lead the soul through the labyrinth and back the real world and his body. Even though the ending of that tale was anything but happy, the point was still the same. And once it was wrapped nice and tightly without the chance of stopping his blood flow his older brother asked with an unusual concern, "Are you sure you can handle this? I mean you told us the dangerous risks and all of that and we don't want anything bad happening to you, especially now that we know the truth, which we by the way still has to talk about since you have avoided to talk about up until now."

He thought the intense urge to roll his eyes and held back the usual sass when he said, "Relax, I have this under control. Besides I may not have told or introduced you guys, but I wouldn't exactly be alone. Trust me, I have two know-it-alls on my shoulders who will be there to make I don't get into trouble."

Of course he was talking about Meru and Yoru, who had finally showed up after they had made sure that Father Dominick was okay and thankfully the older man only received bumps and bruises from the Hood and his goons, and the two were currently sitting on the top of his head staring down at them with pleased smirks over his comment. Sure, he tried to reassure his brother that he was safe, but honestly with those two lively spirit companions they were bound to get into trouble no matter what. And he was certainly not going to tell Gordon or his other brothers that the chances that things were going to be okay and he would stay out of trouble was slim to none. It would lead to nothing good if he ever admitted that so he kept his mouth shut and hoped that no one would question him about it.

Gordon sighed heavily, "All right. As long as you promise to be careful I guess we should get this show on the road."

Alan tilted his head in an innocent manner and replied as honestly as he could, "I promise I'll be careful."

Or at least as careful as I can be, which it not much, Alan thought to himself. He wasn't going to promise that he would be all right or that he would return since he would be lying if he did indeed promise his brothers that because he had never exorcised his own soul before and he didn't hold much hope that he could return at all, even with the precaution he was taking to make sure he would return back to his body.

Without anything left to say he and Gordon returned and sat down on the floor next to his brothers, Fermat and Tin-Tin. Then the ritual began with him doing the lead meanwhile the others were sitting in a circle watching with concern and awe as he spoke the Portuguese words that was required to banish his soul out of his body. And before you ask the whole exorcism was not like you see them in the movies, nothing supernatural or unexplainable things happened. Nothing dramatic happened either just when he finished saying the words; he began to feel drowsy so he closed his eyes before his body swayed back and forth. Before he had the chance to comprehend what happened next his body fell down on the floor and the surroundings around him faded into the darkness.

* * *

Jeff and Scott knew what they were supposed to do in order to keep the intruders from getting to Alan they would need back up. A lot of back up should they be able to pull it off. Which meant that they needed help of everyone in the household including the missing Alan, who they had no idea where he was hiding and they could only hope that he was safe and not getting himself into more trouble than he was already with these intruders. Jeff left to contact Lady Penelope and Parker to see if they could assist them since based on what they knew about the intruders from Fermat these guys' threat was not supposed to be taken lightly. Meanwhile Scott went to find his younger brothers, who for some reason had disappeared from sight just like his baby brother, but at least he didn't have to worry about his three other brothers the same way the sprout did.

It took some time to search the house, seeing as none of them were in any of the usual places, but finally he found them in Fermat's room though the sight that met him when he opened the door. His three brothers were on the floor, hovering over Alan's slump unconscious body with worried and concerned expressions on their faces. However that wasn't the only thing that took him by surprise, the whole setting reminded him of a ritualistic killing from the movies with the candles, chalk-drawn circle on the floor, various of trinkets and what looked like to be blood in a bowl. So it was no surprise that he exclaimed in shock, "What the hell is going on here? And why is Alan on the floor unconscious? And before you think about lying to me then I shall remind you that if I find out you lied to me and put Alan in danger because of it well…let's just say I will make sure you wouldn't forget it for a very long time."

Even though he was not as creative…as his younger brother Gordon was with his pranks or Alan's pranks and troubling ways, but neither of his younger brothers were particular fond of the punishments he could cook up for them if they were to try and lie to him. So once those words left his mouth both Virgil and Gordon turned their head towards John like they were telling him that since he was the oldest of them then he had to be the one to explain the truth, which John responded by closing his eyes for a moment and sighed heavily before he replied wearily, "Um…the thing is, Scott, the Sprout had an idea on how to get rid of the intruders that is coming."

"And what kind of plan involve Alan being unconscious and everything is set up like it is from a scene of the _Exorcist_ or something a lot more worst than I can think of?" Scott asked with an authority tone, while putting his hands on his sides while staring them down to confess the truth.

John looked down at Alan reluctantly before he handed the body over to Virgil, telling him to watching him along with Gordon, Fermat and Tin-Tin before he got up on his feet and asked Scott to follow him out to the hall so they could talk in private. Though suspicious over what John had to tell him that was so necessary that they had to talk out in the hall, he did what his younger brother asked and left the room followed shortly by John, who closed the door behind him before he turned his attention back on him. Scott waited for a minute before he once again asked the question that was literally burning of curiosity. John ran a frustrated hand through his platinum blond hair before he once again sighed, "You know how Fermat told us about Alan's knack to see the dead and everything that goes along with it. Well…the Sprout told us that the people that are on their way here were able to see ghosts as well and apparently has the ability to make them do the main villain's bidding. So in order to get rid of the main obstacle with the ghosts, seeing as no one else besides him can see or do anything about it, he decided that the best plan was to lure the ghosts back to the spirit world."

The whole talk about death and ghosts made his head spin, but somehow he got the point and understood his baby brother's logic, even though he didn't particularly like the fact that his little brother had to get mixed up in all of this more than he already was.

"So why the secrecy? If this all you guys have planned I wouldn't stand in your way, argue and comment on hell yes," Scott asked simply. His curiosity was definitely spiked now, but also he couldn't shake the feeling in his stomach that told him that whatever came next was anything but good.

John's expression changed into a more depressed and overly concerned look, but there also appeared like he was debating with himself whether it was a good idea to say the next thing or not, which resulted that he grew more suspicious and the bad feeling in his stomach only grew larger. After a couple of moments John finally found the courage and said, "In order to lure the ghosts back to the spirit world they would need some kind of bait, since there is no way they would have gone back there on their own when they are aware what would happen, so Alan came up with the plan to be the bait."

"What!" Scott exclaimed angrily. "And how in the world was he supposed to do that?"

"That's the thing…um his soul had to be freed from his body," John explained awkwardly, rather uncomfortable to be put in this position, but really did he honestly expect that he wasn't going to freak out about it?

Well if he didn't then too bad for him because he freaked out. His baby brother, who he had once raised as his own child after his mother died and his father was too much into his own grief to raise five sons on his own, had apparently exorcised his own soul in order to limit the obstacles for them. Even though the kid was a legal adult and all that, the whole idea that his brother's soul was currently detached from his body with no reassurance if it would work or not both angered him, but also caused him to worry for his brother's well being. And it didn't get better when John added reluctantly, "According to Alan, with his soul detached from his body he is technically dead and if he doesn't return back to his body quickly then he will be dead."

"And you allowed him to go through with it! Have you all lost your minds?" Scott threw his hands angrily in the air. He had already lost his temper and he wasn't sure how long he would maintain the little control he had over his temper since he was too close to think about strangling his younger brother for allowing this to happen. Unfortunately John, who was normally the calm and collected one in the family, finally snapped at the accusation and glared at him as he said, "Alan would have done it anyway, with or without consulting us about it, and I hate to admit it but the kid is the only one who can deal with ghosts and spirits. And despite everything that has happened up till now and the risks he is taking Alan trust us to protect him and make sure we get through this. So that is what we are going to do and no matter how pissed and scared you are, we are going to do this and if you trust Alan then you will help us as well. Once he is back in his own body and this whole mess is resolved then you can yell at him for taking dangerous risks, but until then control you feelings."

As much as he hated to admit it, John did indeed have a point with his ranting and him pissing off wasn't really helping the situation the slightest and if Alan placed his faith that they could protect him in the meantime he is in the spirit world, then he just have to prove it and he will yell about it later. After hearing those words his temper started to calm down and realized that he couldn't let his emotions control him, since it would only lead to more problems they definitely didn't need at the moment. So when he and John returned back to the room, his last thoughts were about Alan and that he seriously hoped that the kid was going to be all right. If he didn't then he wasn't sure if his family would be able to handle the lost.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Thanks again for the amazing response I have been receiving, hope you guys like this chapter.**

 **Again, since school is starting right now, I can't promise how much writing time I'm going to have, but I will try continue updating this story on Mondays every week. If I can't then you guys know that I'm busy with school and other things. However don't stop loving and support this story, I really appreciate your love and support.**

 **And let this be the last time I'm going to mention this, where I got my inspiration for this story was from _Bedlam_ and not _Odd Thomas_. I began thinking of the story and the plot while watching the series, so please stop mention it. There is a lot of places I could have gotten inspiration from including _Odd Thomas_ , but that is not the case. **

**Keep giving me reviews, favorite and/or followings.**

 **xXrebelgirl07Xx**


	20. Chapter 20

**20.**

To be honest, he had sort of lied to his brothers about the workings of the exorcism. Blame it on his stubbornness and independence to solve his own problems to the extent that he might put his life at risk, which could be said about his current situation. Even though the process to exorcise your own soul can happen, though it is not exactly advisable for several reasons, there was indeed no safety or at all a possibility that his soul could return back to his body again. The whole red string thing that he had used to convince Gordon and the others was something a total sham in reality. He had taken the meaning behind the Greek myth and twisted it to fit his current situation. It was not like his brothers could have known if it was a lie, seeing as they didn't have any clues about how far his ability could go other than what he had personally told them, and he was actually thankful that they didn't because there was no way they would have allowed him to do it in the first place had they known that there was actually no way for him to return back to his body and be alive again.

Either way Alan opened his eyes and found himself staring into nothingness. A weak-loaded word, he knew, but it was one of the best ways to describe his surroundings. The other way to describe it was to say that it was gray and foggy, unable to see what was before him other than the silhouette of his own body, which was in reality just his soul since his body was currently with his brother in the living world. Still it didn't matter he already knew where he was and there was not a single doubt about it either. He was in the spirit world, but to be honest he was sort of disappointed that it wasn't something more than what he imagined.

"This is really it?" Alan asked Meru and Yoru, who were now hovering on each side of his body, staring into the nothingness with him. "I had sort of hoped there was more to it, seeing as Father Dominick and Madame Simza made a such big deal about it."

"That's the tricky part about the spirit world," Yoru explained as his bell softly rang in the silence. "Your soul can easily enter the place, especially since when you die your get an automatic pass to enter the spirit world without ever coming across the front gate and the gate keeper, who is making sure that no one enters or leaves the spirit world without some sort of a permission from him or whoever/whatever decides where the soul goes next."

Hearing that catch suddenly caused a crack in his plan. The plan was to lure the ominous ghosts back to the spirit world, but how was he supposed to do that when his soul was on the other side of the gate and he had no idea how he was supposed to do that or where said gate was in the first place?

So it was no surprise that he raised his eyebrow in an annoyed manner and said with a snarky tone, "And you are telling me this now?"

"You didn't ask and besides you have us," Meru interjected for Yoru, who only rolled his eyes. "We can help you get to the gate and the gatekeeper in no time. You only have to trust us."

Trust, something that did not come easily to him. His trust issues comes from various of circumstances, mostly related to his personal issues with his ghost abilities and his relationships with his family, but then again he has known both Meru and Yoru for a while now and they have done nothing to break his trust. So he might as well trust them about this right now, seeing as he was definitely lost should he try and look for the gate and the gate keeper on his own and besides it was not like he had a lot of time either to get the ghosts back inside, because it was only a matter of time before the Hood and his goons would have reached the island and begun causing mayhem in order to get to him.

* * *

Giving Fermat and Tin-Tin the responsibility to watch Alan's body had literally ripped their heart out, especially since they felt this overpowering need to be by their baby brother's side since they have already failed to do it more than once, but they knew that the best and smartest way to get rid of 'the bald freak' as Alan called him and his entourage of goons along with him.

So the four brothers left Fermat's bedroom with the message that they were not to leave the room under no circumstances and more importantly not leave behind Alan's body. According to Alan, both his soul and his body could be in danger should the enemy retrieve his body. If the enemy harmed the body in any way or cut the red string on his wrist off it might have serious consequences to his return back to his body or worst disconnect him from returning back to the body at all. In other words both they and Alan was screwed if the enemy reached their goal, so the plan was to prevent that from happening and get those people of the island.

When they entered their father's office they found him just finishing his call with Lady Penelope and Parker and said once he saw the four of them entering the room, "Just finishing talking with Penny. She and Parker is on their way to assist us, but it might take some time until then and by the time they have arrived it might already be too late."

Scott immediately jumped on the conversation, as he was the most anxious and overly concerned about the situation and Alan's current adventures, and asked, "So what is the plan? Distraction and diversion or simply make a trap for them once they arrive here at the main house?"

"I'm not entirely sure," their dad answered as he fidgeted with his fingers in am anxious manner. "Normally I would agree on both ideas, but considering the fact that we don't know who exactly we are up against our options are in both ways limitless and limited. Distraction and diversion might work for a while, but in the long run not so much, which means we need a hell of a good plan at end of that line. As for the trap idea, though Gordon is probably the expert in that area I rather want the mansion and us to remain alive and intact. There was been a few incidents, which is best not repeated and definitely not optional."

Under normal circumstances they all would have smirked and joked about one of many mishaps on Gordon's side regarding his pranks and sometimes destructive traps. During the earlier days Alan had actually been his trusted partner-in-crime and always ended up getting in trouble along with Gordon for all their mischievous actions. However this was not under normal circumstances, so they all remained quiet and almost expressionless as the overpowering worry and concern towards Alan resurfaced. Still they were more than ever determined to fight back and protect what was important to them. They might not have been able to understand or done a terrible job to realize what exactly had been going on right in front of them, but what was important to them had never changed. Protecting the people they loved and always be there for them whenever they needed them. Now was the time to be there for Alan, who was no longer fighting his battles alone anymore. He had his family and there was no chance they were sitting on the sidelines and watch the youngest member of their family perish in front of them.

* * *

It was strange how peaceful Alan looked there lying on her lap, almost like he was sleeping nice and quietly. He definitely didn't appear to be on technical terms dead as he described it to everyone earlier, but then again what did she know about death and exorcisms?

Pretty much nothing, Tin-Tin had been one of those few who came from and grew up in a small family and never really attended funerals for a close family member or a deceased friend. Probably a good thing really, but still she felt anxious and overall scared that this whole thing was wrong and that Alan shouldn't have convinced them to let him handle the ghosts on his own despite him being the expert in the field.

"So what are we going to do now?" Tin-Tin felt the need to ask, even though the answer to that was as clear as day. "Watch a unconscious body while the others protect Alan and our home, giving them all the fun?"

She was not really being serious about the fun part, but she hated to feel helpless. Both she and Fermat were more than capable to handle bad guys that went beyond hiding and protecting a dead-like body. As it would seem Fermat was more than happy to be on the sidelines, but then again the teen was more or less the biggest scardy-cat, which made her both wonder and awe how he could be friends with Alan, who didn't seem scared of the most obvious things like death and pain.

"W-what do y-you suggest w-we do?" Fermat asked, without moving his gaze on Alan. "We both are s-screwed if w-we leave Alan h-here u-unprotected, not only from the e-enemy, but also the Tracys."

Tin-Tin sighed annoyed as she lifted her head upwards to stare at the ceiling, "I don't know something. And we weren't going to leave him behind, just bring him along while helping out as much as we can."

Fermat's eyebrow raised in a suspicious manner while his eyes narrowed, "W-which is h-how? S-swing a f-frying-pan at them, k-knock them out in the p-process?"

"That is one idea," Tin-Tin pondered. "Though it might not exactly help us in the long run. It would have helped to know what the Tracys were planning, so we could work our way around it without getting in the away and putting them at risk."

Fermat shifted in his seat in a awkward manner, almost like he had an idea how to exactly do what she had in mind, but seemed overly reluctant to even considering mentioning it out loud. Which is why Tin-Tin immediately jumped on it and said with confidence, "You know a way to do it? Why didn't you tell me? What and how does it work?"

"L-look, it was s-something Alan and I d-dabbled into by a-accident and p-promised each other n-never to speak o-off because w-we both would g-get in trouble if the Tracys k-knew. A-and that w-we only w-would use it under s-special circumstances," Fermat explained before he stopped and probably hoped that she would just drop it and forget that he ever mentioned it. Unfortunately she wasn't going to do neither since she stared at him and practically gave him the look that seriously wondered if he was being serious, which was why Fermat continued on saying, "I-I guess now c-could be considered o-one of those s-special circumstances."

She nodded and impatiently waited for him to continue getting on with what he knew and how it might help them right now. So Fermat with some reluctance explained that he and Alan had 'accidently' hacked into the main server, which ultimately gave them full access to everything that was going on around the house including Mr. Tracy's home office. In other words they could eavesdrop on everything that was going on around the island and get all the information they would need in order to work around the plan they Tracys had cooked up for the bad guys, and the best part is that the others wouldn't know they were doing it unless Brains had been physically there to monitor the main server from their hacking and ultimately stopped them from doing so. In other words they were pretty much free to do it without getting caught, at least not right away anyway.

So once he was done explaining everything, Tin-Tin practically wanted to pounce at him and almost excited told him, "What are you waiting for? Hook it up and let us hear what everyone is planning and besides if we are lucky we might actually catch the bad guys' plan as well."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Thanks again for the amazing response I have been receiving, hope you guys like this chapter.**

 **Again, since school is starting right now, I can't promise how much writing time I'm going to have, but I will try continue updating this story on Mondays every week. If I can't then you guys know that I'm busy with school and other things. However don't stop loving and support this story, I really appreciate your love and support.**

 **And let this be the last time I'm going to mention this, where I got my inspiration for this story was from _Bedlam_ and not _Odd Thomas_. I began thinking of the story and the plot while watching the series, so please stop mention it. There is a lot of places I could have gotten inspiration from including _Odd Thomas_ , but that is not the case. **

**Keep giving me reviews, favorite and/or followings.**

 **xXrebelgirl07Xx**


	21. Chapter 21

**21.**

It seemed overly suspicious that when he and his entourage arrived at the island that nothing happened. No welcoming-party or ear blowing alarms going off to alert the residents that someone uninvited had stepped on their territory. Instead they were met with dead silence, only the natural sound of nature coming from every corner of every side. Still he didn't believe for a second that the Tracys and the entire household weren't aware of their presence for several reasons. Most of all because they would have to be either too oblivious or too stupid if they didn't know what was going on, which he personally knew that they weren't, but he was sure that Alan might have informed them about their arrival seeing as the vengeful ghosts that had followed him had suddenly vanished without any forewarning.

"So what's the plan, boss?" Mullion, his right-hand man and henchmen asked as his gaze shifted all over the place to detect any life other than them. The Hood wanted to roll his eyes over the lack of intelligence he was being associated with, even though Mullion's role in this was more of his brawn than his brains, but resisted the urge and replied with authority, "The plan is simple, retrieve Alan Tracy and then immediately get off the island afterwards. A plan of invasion of the island would be a foolish attempt, especially since we don't have the upper hand despite our numbers in men. What the Tracys have is knowledge and control over the entire island, which is why we are not going to do anything more than getting what we are after and get out, maybe later will we plan an invasion and use it to our advantage, but until then we will do what I have planned out."

Mullion's expression frowned at the order that was issued, not really understanding why grabbing a young adult was worth the trouble, but thankfully he didn't mention it out loud otherwise he might have to be reminded what exactly his boss could do, which the Hood definitely weren't interested in doing at the moment especially since he might need it later when he was going to deal with Alan and the rest of the household.

The Hood didn't waste time as he continued to issue his orders to the other henchmen and explained what exactly was their plan of approach. Then once that was settled the group slip into two separate groups, with him and Transom and few others would go one way, while Mullion and the rest would take the other. It might not be the most cunning plan, but it would make it hard for the residents to handle them if they each attack from different sides.

Once the two groups separated and ventured in different directions, all leading to the mansion that was lying up ahead and was practically calling them to approach it, the Hood couldn't help wondering what was to happen once they entered the house. Either way he wasn't afraid that he was going to fail, not because he was being overly confident or certain that they would win, but because he knew the chess pieces in this game far too well or he knew that without intervening they would play into his game with ease.

* * *

He wasn't sure how long they had walked in the grey fog of nothingness, but it honestly felt like forever. Meru and Yoru explained to him that it was natural that way and it was used as tool to keep the souls in the Shadowlands from thinking and even trying to escape this never ending prison. And it worked too, maybe too much for his liking.

Still he kept his complaining to himself, since it really wouldn't do any of them any good and the situation wouldn't suddenly change if he voiced it out either, so he kept his mouth shut and simply walked towards the unseen goal. However after a while walking and hearing the annoying and yet never-ending bickering between his two spirit companions something changed. Alan wasn't sure how to explain it. It was sort of like someone was reaching out and pulling him to follow, which honestly didn't make any sense. He ignored it at first, but then he began hearing the soft sound of the waves and ocean that reminded him of the beach back at the island.

"Did you guys hear that?" Alan turned in every direction to find out where the sound was coming from, but as soon as he said it the sound stopped and everything returned to the dead silence from before. Meru and Yoru went silent, listened before they shook their heads and looked at him with worried and concerned eyes like they wondered if he had gone bonkers. Which would have been funny considering that he was the one who saw and spoke to dead people on a regular basis.

"No," Meru said with a sweet and almost sad voice. "A lot of things can happen here in the spirit world. Sounds, voices and even people that no one else's sees or hears, but they aren't really real and more importantly they aren't there at all. To be honest, this is another tool in the spirit world that is supposed to screw up your mind."

"Lovely," Alan couldn't help letting out a sarcastic response, seeing as pretty much everything that came along with his gift definitely appeared and seemed to be more like a curse than anything else. "Is there else I should know about that might screw with my brains while I'm here and supposed to fight vengeful ghosts?"

Both Meru and Yoru tilted their heads in an innocent and clueless manner before they turned to each other like they were looking for confirmation before they quickly shook their heads and said, "Nope. Nothing we can think off anyways. Besides you will be fine…probably."

That was reassuring, Alan thought sarcastically to the unhelpful response he received from his two spirit companions. Still they were at least honest and didn't try and give him false hope that everything was going to be fine with rainbows and unicorns. He always hated being given and hearing someone receive false hope. At the beginning his family had done it in order to spare his feelings like saying that he was going to be okay and there was still a chance he could be working for International Rescue, but they thankfully stopped after a while when they realized that he didn't believe them and simply didn't do anything to prove them wrong. However there was nothing to prove since false hope was even with the kindness intent a lie. It still would hurt and become excruciating painful once the deceit was revealed, which is why he rather face the honest truth than the kindest lie.

Anyways even with Meru and Yoru's reassurance that it was his mind playing a trick on him and that he should just ignore it, he couldn't help feeling that it was something else. His instincts had not really done him wrong before, other than the usual poor judgment on his part on a ghost's sanity, but for now he would see if this feeling he was having would just disappear or not and if it didn't then he might consider doing something but not a moment before. So they continued walking on, but what he didn't know or even realize as they walked the never ending fog was that somebody indeed were watching him and his two loud spirit companions. Somebody who had an expression that was filled with concern and regret that was weighting on his or her shoulders. Without a word, that somebody watched the small group before it vanished into the fog and left behind the distinct smell of sunflowers.

* * *

It hadn't taken long for the enemy to get to the main house, that part was inevitable seeing as they didn't have the time to delay them for long, but at least the enemy followed their plan despite the fast and impulsiveness the plan were made off. However what both Scott and John found particular was that the man who seemed to stand out the most out of their uninvited guests. The man was an odd-looking and bald, who was wearing a red robe with a hood, and seemed at first glance as someone who would be more or less a pacifist and probably the most reasonable among the group. However that assumption went straight out the window when they saw from their hiding places how he ordered and commanded the goons with seriously frightening authority. It might be a jump to a conclusion, but no one doubted that this man was a dangerous individual on his own despite his entourage, seeing as he held a demeanor that could possibly kill a man if necessary to reach his goal. In other words he was not to be taken lightly.

Thankfully both Scott and John had plans of doing so, since they had an important job to do while their dad, Virgil, Gordon and the others were assigned to keep the bald-guy and his henchmen occupied. Simply enough, the hard part was to get around the bad guys without giving off their position. Scott and John's job was to get back to Fermat and Tin-Tin and find a better hiding place for them and Alan, because they would be a couple of sitting ducks if they continued to stay in Fermat's bedroom. Once the three younger members of the household were placed somewhere safe and hopefully far away from the current crisis they would help out the others. Nonetheless the plan wasn't at all good and probably had too many flaws and possibly that something could go wrong, but it was the best they could do at the moment that would help Alan by buying time for him to settle the ghostly matters and return back to the living reality. What was of top priority was to keep Alan's body safe and keep the bad guys distracted until Alan or Lady Penelope and Parker would show up and kick some butts and put these guys behind a jail cell where they belonged.

He and John were hiding behind the door to their father's office, which was located on the floor below Fermat's bedroom and on the farther side of the house. It was too far away in Scott's opinion, but he didn't voice it out loud. Instead he waited until John gave him the signal that it was clear for them to move out. When his younger brother finally gave him the sign Scott didn't waste time and practically leaped out of the room. However he couldn't be that obvious otherwise they would be discovered immediately, so he and John walked as quietly and lightly as they could and hid whenever they heard someone approaching their current position. It was sort of like a mix of tag and hide and seek like they used to do when they were little, the only difference was that being discovered and caught were a lot more exhilarating and a _lot_ more dangerous. They continued doing so for a while, while making the slow process getting closer to Alan, Fermat and Tin-Tin. And when they finally arrived at the end of their goal and was just a door between the kids their luck ran out. Don't ask them how because they hadn't heard anyone, but out of nowhere five guys dressed completely in black with guns in their hands. Before they had a chance to comprehend and take a breath, the bad guys began to shooting at them, which made them act impulsively as they avoided to get their heads blown off and almost ripped the door apart before they hastily got inside and closed the door behind them, barely dodging the bullets that was shot on the door. There were times like these Scott was thankful that their father had invested in buying solid metal doors when he was building the house, because he and John would have been dead had the door been made by wood.

Fermat and Tin-Tin looked up from whatever they were doing on the computer screen, both completely taken back and frighten by their sudden appearance as well as what was currently going on the other side of that door.

"Who? What? How?" Tin-Tin managed to form out, but didn't complete the sentence, which didn't really matter at the moment. Scott only shook his head hastily, "Now is not the time. We got to boogie and find somewhere to hide, and more importantly somewhere that doesn't involve us getting shot at like it is duck season."

The only question was how they were supposed to get out when only entrance was blocked with henchmen with itchy trigger fingers?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Thanks again for the amazing response I have been receiving, hope you guys like this chapter.**

 **Again, since school is starting right now, I can't promise how much writing time I'm going to have, but I will try continue updating this story on Mondays every week. If I can't then you guys know that I'm busy with school and other things. However don't stop loving and support this story, I really appreciate your love and support.**

 **And let this be the last time I'm going to mention this, where I got my inspiration for this story was from _Bedlam_ and not _Odd Thomas_. I began thinking of the story and the plot while watching the series, so please stop mention it. There is a lot of places I could have gotten inspiration from including _Odd Thomas_ , but that is not the case. **

**Keep giving me reviews, favorite and/or followings.**

 **xXrebelgirl07Xx**


	22. Chapter 22

**22.**

Whatever he had been expecting when he, Meru and Yoru reached the gate that created the distance between the spirit world and the living world, but the sight that met upon them was definitely not what he had expected. The gate wall in front of them appeared like it was made out of a grey-colored metal, while giving off the illusion that it was created from the ancient times around the Stone Age or something. The door was without a doubt made out of metal and had fancy inscriptions and circling designs craved into it. Alan thought that if Virgil had been here with him that his brother most likely would have commented on the design and giving them a theoretical assumption how old and what time period it was made, even though he was pretty sure that it was impossible to estimate such since this was not the living world where time is a matter of the essence, but in the end whatever his older brother would have done didn't matter because he was the one stuck in the spirit world having to force to deal with spirits who would just love to see him dead. And having two noisy and currently annoying spirit companions hovering on each side of his shoulders.

Nonetheless it wasn't the gate door that took him by surprise. No, it was the gatekeeper who was standing in front of the door, dressed in medieval armor that covered him from top to toe including his face, and was holding a spear that was currently aimed at them. Both Yoru and Meru was shivering in fear of the gatekeeper's hostile aim at them, understandably seeing as the gatekeeper was as far as he knew feared by the spirits because of his power to condemn and punish, but oddly enough Alan didn't feel afraid.

Sure, his self-preservation ability was pretty messed-up and he was usual recklessness in dangerous life-threatening situations such like this, but he couldn't quite explain it other than saying that he felt some kind of kinship with the spirit that guarded the gate. The gatekeeper had yet not spoken one word to them, only responded by aiming the spear at them when their presence was made known to him. It was pretty clear that the spirit wasn't responding to them due to the fact that they were dangerous or a threat of some kind to him, but rather that it was his duty to defend and guard the gate. And anyone who approached the gate was simply presumed to be a threat or someone who was trying to escape, which definitely went against his job description. Still maybe the kinship that he felt for the spirit was due to the fact that they both were forced into a job or duty neither of them wanted? Whatever it was now was definitely not the time to question and ask about it since he had his own job to do and the only one who was currently standing in his way was the gatekeeper.

"Please, we are not here to cause trouble, rather trying to prevent one from getting bigger than it already has," Alan said as politely as he could. Somewhere along the line his family had taken time to teach him politeness and respect towards people, even though not all of them deserved it, and he seriously hoped that politeness would work on this ancient old spirit otherwise he might have to do something stupid and reckless again and in this circumstance he wasn't sure what exactly could be the consequences of his actions either.

The gatekeeper once again didn't answer; his spear had not moved an inch and was still keeping them at a distance. He tried again to convince the spirit of their intentions and told him the story behind them coming here, but still the spirit didn't react or answer in anyway other than treating them like their were a dangerous plague or something. It didn't take too long before his finally lost his patience and snapped, "Oh for lord's sake, if you don't move and let me handles these wayward and vengeful ghosts then you and me are going to have a lot more problems to deal with."

Alan took one step forward to prove his point that his words were true and serious, which turned out to be a bad mistake on his part since seconds later the spear swung in his direction and with every intention was meant to attack him. Thankful that his reflexes and years of experience dealing with spirits like these had taught him how to duck and dodge a fast attack, so he threw himself to what seemed to be the ground of this place before he quickly got up on his feet again when another attack appeared. Yoru and Meru screamed and begged the gatekeeper to stop and continued to promise that they weren't here to cause trouble and that their story was legit despite the crazy circumstances surrounding it, but the two spirits' words were ignored like they had never spoken and the gatekeeper continued to attack him with everything that he had got. And despite the serious and lethal situation he was currently in, he couldn't help wondering if things back home were going anywhere as smoothly as it was going on here. He hoped that his brothers had more success on their end than he was, but at least they didn't have to deal with an ancient old spirit that was attacking him and trying to chop him up into tiny little pieces in the process.

* * *

Scott has been in many dangerous situations. It was an occupational hazard in his line of work, something which he thankfully shared with his family on a daily basis and never had to face alone. However the job description for International Rescue definitely didn't include having to avoid getting shot and in the meantime trying to get out of Fermat's room through the balcony without seriously hurting him as well as the others in the process.

Still climbing down from the balcony was their only option at the moment since the only other exit was being currently shot on and definitely wouldn't take long before the enemy breaks it down, which will ultimately turn them into a flock of dead ducks if they were caught. And he would rather escape and possibly get minor injures than let him and the others end up like dead ducks. So he helped John and Fermat balancing Alan as they attempted to climb down from the balcony and down to the first safe ground they could find, whether it was the balcony beneath this one or the hard ground itself didn't matter, and the attempt turned out to be a lot more harder to execute than what he had anticipated. Though that might have something to do with the fact that they were in a very stressing situation and guns were firing at them. Still it had to be done and thankfully things went down without too much of a hitch when John, Fermat and Alan reached the balcony floor and was followed not far behind by him and Tin-Tin. They waited for a moment, thinking that by now the bad guys must have entered Fermat's room and were now searching the place looking for them. The trick was to remain quite otherwise they would give away their position and things would definitely escalate to the worst, something they didn't want or need at the moment. They heard shouting and trashing around from above before a door was slammed hard and everything was quiet. Scott waited for a moment before he whispered, "Okay, everybody good?"

His gaze moved between his brother to Fermat and then to Tin-Tin and waited for their response, hoping that they all were indeed good. They nodded their heads to answer his question and he let out a relived sigh before his attention was turned on Alan, who was lying down on the ground with his head against John's chest.

"What about Alan?"

John turned look down at their baby brother, who had oddly enough an expression on his face that appeared like he was stressed or in pain. His eyebrows were frowning, eyes tightly closed and what most likely was sweat was starting to stream down from his forehead and down his face. But that didn't make any sense since he didn't have any injuries on him or what in any kind of sense too exposed to the humidity or the working his body hard enough to make it sweat. Nevertheless seeing his baby brother looking like that made Scott overly concerned about said brother's current well being as he leaned over to Alan's side and asked very agitated, "What is going on? What is wrong with him?"

John just looked at him with the same concerned and confused expression his face and answered that he had honestly no idea what was going on, but apparently Fermat had an idea since he answered with a tone that Scott couldn't quite read and certainly never have heard the kid use before, "S-something is g-going on in the s-s-spirit world."

"Huh?" Both he, John and Tin-Tin looked at Fermat and silently asked how in the world he came to that conclusion, especially since from what he had been informed off that Alan's soul was currently separated from his body. So how in the world can his younger brother's body respond to anything that is going on in the spirit world?

Fermat rolled his eyes, similar to how Alan did and Scott made a mental note to himself that those two really needed to spend some time apart otherwise they would have two versions of Alan living on the island, and continued his statement, "D-don't ask m-me how I-I know, b-because I d-don't, but I-I think that Alan m-might be in t-trouble of s-some kind."

"What!" Scott whisper yelled. Hearing that made his concern for Alan escalade from level 4 to level 10 in matter of seconds, which in Big-Brother-land was not good.

Fermat held out his hands in defense and whispered back, a lot more calm and control he might add, and said, "W-whatever is g-going on in the s-spirit world, Alan is d-definitely in t-trouble. W-we can o-only hope that h-he is able to h-handle it a-and that h-he'll be back h-here soon, b-because frankly w-we are g-going to n-need him w-whether y-you want him to or n-not."

* * *

No one knew how it happened. No, that was not true. It was obvious what had happened. They, meaning his dad, Virgil, the Kyranos and him, had been caught by the bad guys, which was no big deal to the bad guys since they had been running and causing the necessary distraction before they literally ran into one of the goons hands by mistake and before they knew it they were forced into the living room couch and was facing the bad guys as well as the leader the Hood. The standard situation with a home invasion and someone was after his little brother turned out to be a lot more complicated when he and Virgil found out that their dad and Mr. Kyrano had a previous past with the Hood, not in a good way either, and from what the little they learned the Hood guy apparently held a grudge and had even more incentive to catch and capture Alan.

So here they were sitting in dead silence, with no pun intended, could kill a man to death. Normally he would have tried to lighten the mood by giving them a bad joke or something, but somehow he really didn't feel up for it as well as he was pretty no one else are in the mood to hear it either.

"Why don't you make it easier for all of us and hand over Alan?" The Hood stood right in front of his dad, who looked at him darkly and didn't say anything, but it was clear that his dad had no intention to hand over Alan like he was a piece of paper. The Hood wasn't the slightest fazed by his dad's silent response and simply said as he sat down on the couch across from them, "Fine. I will wait here until one of my guys finds him or better yet when he comes down here himself. I'm sure that you taught yourself well and he doesn't want anything bad to happen to you or your family."

Gordon knew that his dad was seriously angry hearing that coming from the bad guy, but he remained strangely enough calm and turned his gaze on him and the others instead of on the Hood. And Gordon was actually relieved that Scott wasn't around to hear this either because he would have definitely lost his temper and done something stupid by accident. Nonetheless he hoped that Scott and John were all right and nothing had happened to Alan and the kids. More importantly he prayed that they would continue to stay out of site and hidden because he feared that if Alan fell into the Hood's hands then the apocalypse would come and bite them in the ass.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Thanks again for the amazing response I have been receiving, hope you guys like this chapter.**

 **Again, since school is starting right now, I can't promise how much writing time I'm going to have, but I will try continue updating this story on Mondays every week. If I can't then you guys know that I'm busy with school and other things. However don't stop loving and support this story, I really appreciate your love and support.**

 **And let this be the last time I'm going to mention this, where I got my inspiration for this story was from _Bedlam_ and not _Odd Thomas_. I began thinking of the story and the plot while watching the series, so please stop mention it. There is a lot of places I could have gotten inspiration from including _Odd Thomas_ , but that is not the case. **

**For other news, I'm kind of getting depressed over how much lack I get from this story, though there are some who are amazing sports and show they care. Seriously, I work my butt off in order to write and update this story and all I ask and hope for in return is for some reviews, favorite and followings. So please give me some otherwise I think I'm going to put the story on hold until further notice.**

 **Keep giving me reviews, favorite and/or followings.**

 **xXrebelgirl07Xx**


	23. Chapter 23

**23.**

They managed to move and find a safe place down in the silos, which was a good thing too because the goons were getting really anxious and was never too far away. Making the whole hiding and keeping Alan safe a lot more difficult task, however that didn't seem to be their only problem anymore. John was worried about dad and the others, seeing as they hadn't seen or heard from them in hours, but he was also worried about Alan. His blond-haired brother was still unconscious, but what was concerning was the painful groans and the frowning on his face. And the unexplainable cuts appeared on his face and arms and blood began to stream down the slightly tanned skin. When he and Tin-Tin tried to stop the bleeding another cut appeared, but as soon as they managed to stop the bleeding one place another one appeared. When a deep cut appeared on the bridge of his nose John had finally lost his calm demeanor and asked Fermat agitated, "What is going on Fermat? Whatever it is how do we make it stop? We can't let this continue because sooner or later these injuries might become very serious and then we are in deep trouble."

Fermat just gave them the same explanation that Alan's soul and body were connected and whatever was going on in the spirit world had an affect on his mortal body. Basically it sounded like it had been taken out of a paranormal book, but seeing as the only other expert on the matter was currently unavailable, no pun intended, so they had to rely on the next best thing which in this case happened to be Fermat.

"So what do you suggest we do? Sit around and wait for Alan to stop doing whatever he is doing that is getting him in so much trouble, both in the spirit world and here in the living world?"

Fermat only response was shaking his head and simply mumbled something to himself, meanwhile Scott said exasperated, "Remind me that after Alan get back all safe and sound, he is so grounded, okay?"

Neither Fermat nor Tin-Tin replied, not that they felt the need to comment on the fact since Scott was still not happy with either of them at the moment. John on the other hand agreed on that notion, but didn't feel the need to point out the obvious since there is still so much Alan had to make up for after this hence why he would be grounded till he was fifty.

"So what do we do now?" John asked instead. "We are safe down here, but what about dad and the others?"

Scott folded his arms against his chest, "I think you and I have to go and check up on them. I'm worried that they may have gotten themselves in trouble. So Alan stays here with Fermat and Tin-Tin, I trust you two can take care and keep your heads low in the meantime?"

Fermat and Tin-Tin nodded. Scott let out a relieved breath that he didn't seem to have noticed that he was holding before he turned his attention back on him and continued his statement, "Okay, are you ready to head out?"

John nodded his head as well, even though he still didn't feel entirely comfortable about leaving Alan and the two kids alone here in the silos. Lord knows what kind of trouble they can get themselves in or worse what if Alan's condition take a turn to the worst. Then what? Hope that Fermat and Tin-Tin can handle it by themselves?

Still he couldn't let Scott go alone either, making him vulnerable while he tried to locate dad and the others. Besides the best way to do that was to make sure the bad guys wouldn't find Alan was splitting up, even though both he and Scott strongly disliked the idea of leaving their baby brother in a vulnerable position, but he knew he could trust Fermat and Tin-Tin to keep him safe should anything happen.

So he and Scott squeezed Alan's hand tightly as a reassurance, even though there was that possibly he wouldn't know or care about it, but still it gesture have both him and Scott the strength and reassurance they needed before they took off. Giving one last order and reminder to Fermat and Tin-Tin to keep themselves hidden and make sure Alan was safe, he and Scott left the silos shortly after that and headed towards the living area. Both hoping and praying that everything was okay, while trying to ignore the lump in their stomach that was practically telling them that leaving Alan, Tin-Tin and Fermat was a bad idea. They didn't know how bad idea it really was.

* * *

Alan had to admit the gatekeeper had an accurate aim, frightening accurate aim to be more exact. All those other ghosts he had dealt with in the past seemed like a walk in the park compared to the roller coaster of a ride this gatekeeper was giving him. If he hadn't been used to avoiding attacks like these he would have been a goner and definitely not gotten off by receiving a couple of blows and cuts all over his body instead. Anyways he had to figure out fast how to get out of this problem and get on with solving the real issue here before he would end up as chopped up pieces of meat. The problem was how exactly he was going to do that when the gatekeeper wasn't exactly understanding or cooperating with him at the moment?

To be honest, he was really out of ideas and options. Meru and Yoru wasn't much help because if they interfered and got hurt by this guy's spear they would be goners before they could even blink their eyes. As much as they annoyed him with their noise and bickering he didn't want them to get hurt, especially since they still haven't done anything to prove he couldn't trust them. However now that he thought about it there was something they could do while he continued playing duck-duck-goose with the gatekeeper until he had another bright idea come to mind.

After barely dodging the next attack, Alan had his back against the gate door. And despite the circumstances he could feel the coldness on his back that literally brought shivers down his spine, but he ignored the cold as he gained the two spirits attention and said lowly just in case the gatekeeper had gained a new type of hearing, "You two, try and get this damn gate open while I keep Mr. Bad-Temper here busy. We can't continue wasting anymore time with this and unless either of us have any great ideas how to get rid off him and the other ghosts we have to deal with, well…I'm all ears."

Meru agreed right away, but Yoru pointed out the one thing that he didn't need or want to hear at the moment, "Can't you use your superpower ghost skills whatever it is called? You know the one that you mention Madame Simza told you about?"

Alan just looked at the cat-lookalike spirit and gave him a glare that pretty much said 'You have got to be kidding with me?'

Yoru just shrugged his small shoulders and didn't seem to care about the glare and waited for the answer, even though the timing was as bad as ever. Alan groaned and answered annoyed, "If I did indeed have a superpower as you and her claim I could really use for it right now, but seeing as I don't have or at least don't know how to access it I'm fresh out of ideas. So unless you know anything more about it I really-really-really suggest you two do as I say."

After that neither of them questioned or said anything regarding that topic and instead did what he had asked and began working on the gate door, leaving him once again to play with the almost bull-like spirit. So much fun that is, he thought to himself before he once again dodged the fast going attacks appeared.

* * *

Tin-Tin continued washing away the blood of Alan's face and arms, meanwhile Fermat waited and listen to hear if anyone approached them. Luckily no one seemed to be coming, but it was only a matter of time before they figured out the way down to the silos and actually found them. The worse part besides everything was that they didn't have anything that they could use to defend themselves with in case they did finally found them and it wasn't exactly like they could continue to hide while dragging unconscious Alan around. That would definitely get them all caught in no time. So what in the world were they supposed to do?

"Tell me a story." She hadn't realized those words left her mouth before Fermat turned to look at her, confused about the question and the request she had given him at the worst place and at the worst time.

"W-why?"

Tin-Tin moved her gaze back on Alan and oddly enough found his facial features very nice to look at despite the blood and the cuts. She sighed, "To keep us calm and distracted, not at all nervous and afraid about what is going on, you know the whole situation."

Fermat nodded his head, finding her reason reasonable, and thought over for a second what kind of story he should tell her before he figured one out. He began to tell a story about a young boy who saw the world through different eyes, saw things no one else could see and tried his best to help wherever he could just like he had been taught and raised. Though his effort was never really well received by anyone, even from those he cared about.

She easily recognized that the boy in the story was Alan, but she could barely imagine how he had had such a hard time with his gift while trying to live an ordinary life as possible and keeping his gift a secret from everyone including his family. It was obvious based on Fermat's story that Alan loved and cared about his family immensely and had done everything in his power to make sure they were never caught up in the dangers of his secret life. Guess karma was a bitch, huh?

He continued giving her the small story about the four-year-old boy who had told his older brothers and the police that the man in his neighborhood, who had just lost his wife, had actually murdered her wife with rat poison. The ending of the story was pretty obvious and predictable with that no one believed the boy and actually just thought the boy had an overactive imagination and didn't do anything to bring justice to the deceased wife. Once Fermat was finished with his story Tin-Tin found it in her to ask the question that had been on her mind for a while now, "Why didn't you tell anyone before? You were under no obligation to keep this a secret from everyone, especially when his family had a right to know that the youngest member of their family wasn't a loony as they thought he was."

Fermat didn't say anything for a moment, but then he gave her small smile and said as confident as she has never heard from him before, "H-he was my best f-friend. I-I would do a-anything for him, j-just like h-he would do a-anything for me. N-no other r-reason, but I-I screwed up and b-betrayed his t-trust by t-telling everyone."

"I'm sure he will forgive you," Tin-Tin said reassuringly and put a hand on his shoulder. "You have been friends for so long, and stuff like this can't break up a strong and long friendship like yours. Just give it some time."

Fermat nodded and the conversation pretty much died after that, not that she really minded. Things were crazy and messy right now, definitely not the best time to talk about casual and insignificant things.

* * *

This wasn't working. That was Alan's conclusion when he once again managed to avoid the sharp blade that was only a few inches from slicing his throat. Even though he didn't have a physical body he could feel the exhaustion building up and it was only a matter of time before his exhaustion would cause him making mistakes and then the gatekeeper would most definitely have his head on a platter. And honestly he wasn't so keen on the idea on having a severed head and a severed soul in one big package deal.

However he didn't really have the time to think about that anymore because the next moment the gatekeeper swung his blade in his direction, and instead of dodging to the sides he simply slipped on the ground and fell, leaving him perfectly vulnerable because the next moment the blade swung again and this time Alan was confident that the spirit wouldn't miss and just waited for the attack to come. But it never did.

He looked up so see what was going on and found himself staring at another spirit, a beautiful woman with long blond hair dressed in a long white dress, who was standing between the gate keeper and him.

"Who are you?" Alan asked, barely able to keep his eyes away from the woman. He didn't know why, but he felt that he knew her or at least he used to know her from somewhere and just couldn't remember where.

"Allie…" The woman turned her head slightly to look at him. She knew him and based on the fact that he used one of his nicknames that mostly his family used on him, she must have been someone close to the family. It wasn't until he smelt the warm and familiar scent of sunflowers that he began to realize who this person was or at least who she used to be before she died.

"Mom?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Thanks again for the amazing response I have been receiving, hope you guys like this chapter.**

 **Again, since school is starting right now, I can't promise how much writing time I'm going to have, but I will try continue updating this story on Mondays every week. If I can't then you guys know that I'm busy with school and other things. However don't stop loving and support this story, I really appreciate your love and support.**

 **And let this be the last time I'm going to mention this, where I got my inspiration for this story was from _Bedlam_ and not _Odd Thomas_. I began thinking of the story and the plot while watching the series, so please stop mention it. There is a lot of places I could have gotten inspiration from including _Odd Thomas_ , but that is not the case. **

**For other news, I'm kind of getting depressed over how much lack I get from this story, though there are some who are amazing sports and show they care. Seriously, I work my butt off in order to write and update this story and all I ask and hope for in return is for some reviews, favorite and followings. So please give me some otherwise I think I'm going to put the story on hold until further notice.**

 **Keep giving me reviews, favorite and/or followings.**

 **xXrebelgirl07Xx**


	24. Chapter 24

**24.**

It wasn't really hard to find dad and the others, he and John didn't have to put a great effort in finding them considering that they were all sitting in the living room area being carefully guarded by bad guys while being entertained by the main villain. The entire scene looked like it had been directly taken out of a Die Hard movie except the fact that there was no John McClane to help or rescue them all. No, there was just him and John in reality, Scott didn't really count Alan and his two friends as that kind of heroes considering how their backstory was more taken from a paranormal horror movie or something than a hostage situation.

He and John were hiding behind a wall, staring at the scene that was happening in the living room and was actually surprised how easy they all had been captured and being held at this point. As they continued to watch and listening to what the Hood kept saying to their father, John leaned in and whispered quietly, "What are we supposed to do?"

That was the big question. Scott weighted the different opinions fast and carefully. They were clearly out-numbered and it was only a matter of time before the goons were to discover their hiding place and put them with the others. Even though he had a military background by being in the Air Force didn't necessary mean that he was invincible and able to take out that many people. And he couldn't really rely on John to do much fighting since he had never really taken an interest in learning how to fight, besides doing simple defense moves he was really useless in a fight. Both John and Alan were the least experienced in fighting as far as he knew, though Alan might know more than what he was aware of due to him handling those ghosts, but still he was putting a lot of hope on that front even if Alan had been awake and around to help them. So the opinions were pretty much limited to this point what they could do without getting caught or put Alan and the others in an even more dangerous situation than they were already in.

"I honestly don't know what we can do," Scott whispered back, shifting his gaze on his brother for a second before moving it back on the people in the living room. "However what is most important is that these guys don't get to Alan. It will be a major problem for us if they were also to discover the Thunderbirds machines and make the leap conclusion in what we do for a living. Who knows what these people will do with that kind of information and power."

John nodded his head, agreeing to his statement and then he asked quietly, "So are we going back to Alan and the others?"

Before he had the chance to turn his head and responded one bad guy caught a glimpse of them standing there and that was enough for both him and John to panic and run because shortly after they heard someone shout out and several fast feet were following after them. Neither him or John were really focusing on where they were running, the only thing that mattered and was on their way was to get away and more importantly not getting caught by theses people. Otherwise the only ones left were Alan, Fermat and Tin-Tin, which basically meant they were doomed. Unless Lady Penelope and Parker arrived the they might still have a fighting chance in winning this, especially since he didn't put a lot of faith in that Alan's ghost abilities were going to help them at this point.

* * *

Alan just stared with huge eyes and honestly didn't know how to comprehend the situation; since it was nowhere close to anything else he had ever been through before. His ability have always been strong, however there were limits to what he could do. So it didn't make any sense that he should be able to see the spirit of his mother, especially she was the last spirit he ever imagined would still be in the Shadowlands after being dead for over eighteen years.

Somehow she had managed to stop the gatekeeper to attack him and allowed him to return to his original position in guarding the door before he gave both Yoru and Meru a frightening glare that made them back away from the gate and hover back to his side. However Alan barely registered their presence and was mainly focused on the woman who had given birth and raised him many years ago.

"H-how…how is this possible?" Alan stumbled in his words, but honestly he didn't seem embarrassed about because this revelation were more important than him being embarrassed about something that were caused by a natural human response. "Why are you here? More importantly how did you know I was here in the first place?"

His mother smiled at him, but not the warm and kind smile he barely remembered from when he was a kid. No, he received a sad smile, something he most definitely didn't want to see on his dear mother's face after finally seeing her again.

"I knew you and the others were in danger," His mother replied with a soft yet sad tone. "I had to make sure my family were all right especially after I sensed the dark and horrible presence of that man. So I did everything in my power to accomplish that, even though my power is very limited in what exactly I can do to help, and when I sensed the powerful presence of your glow I knew right away you were trying to fix part of the problem from this side."

He sighed exasperated and said, "That doesn't explain your presence here. You were supposed to move on after all this time."

She shrugged her shoulders; her expression remained soft and sad, but her eyes were strong and determined as she responded, "My reasons for not moving on doesn't matter. What really matters right now is for you to get those ominous spirits from the other realm back to this one before they are causing chaos and mayhem everywhere."

Alan just shook his head in disbelief and was honestly confused about the whole thing, even with his mother's fast version of the situation nothing seemed at all clearer to him. He looked at his two spirit companions for help, but unfortunately they were of no help and for the first time since he had met them they remained quiet and simply watched in the background on the interaction between him and his mother.

Sighing exasperated, Alan threw his hands in the air and said, "Really, don't you think I deserve to at least know more of the facts before I get thrown into it?"  
"We don't have the time…" His mother tried to argue again, but at that moment Alan was simply fed up being told what he was supposed to do and being left with just half of the facts. It was bad enough that his dad and his brothers had done it in the past when they sent him away to different mental institutions for the sake of 'fixing' as he liked to call it. Sure, their intentions were good and all, but they had been dead wrong about how to help him. Then again they really weren't entirely to blame about it, seeing as he hadn't been honest and forth coming about the truth either, however his mother was a different case entirely. She obviously knew more than what she was telling him and he needed to know everything in order to have a chance to deal with these ghosts as well as dealing with the Hood and his goons later, which is why he put his heels to the ground and refused to accept his mother's explanation. His mother must have realized that resistance was futile and instead she sighed deeply and said with a reminiscing voice, "You are just like your father. Too stubborn and too proud to accept the simplest things."

"Yeah, but dad once told me that my stubbornness came mainly from your side. So you just have to deal with it because I have no intention in changing my mind about this," His gaze was strong and determined; so there was no doubt he wasn't serious with his words. His mother smiled once again, but this time her smile was warm like the sun that he had missed. Then without anything else stopping them his mother began explanation about how she learned about the threat and how she had managed to warn him by communicating with him trough those mysterious text messages, which really had been on him and not his family but she figured he would be a lot more safer if he was with them than being on his own, however what she hadn't expected on was how everything had spun out of her control on both Hood's threat and intentions as well as his own personal estrangement with his family. She was well aware about the problems he and the rest of the family had with each other, probably due to her knowing about his almost legendary fights with Scott and dad, but she had thought or rather hoped that the situation was the best way to restore the family bond. Clearly she was wrong on that count.

* * *

Once she was finally done with talking about the events that led them all into this crappy situation in the first place, his mother turned her focus back on how exactly he was supposed to solve the problem. Unfortunately what she thought was the solution to their problems were exactly the thing he could not or rather didn't have the ability to do, but his mother was stubborn this time and refused to change her opinion on the matter.

"You can't be serious!" Alan exclaimed exasperated. "How many times do I have to tell you all that my ability is limited and I don't have a offensive power that comes along with it as much as I would have liked to have one?"

His mother just shook her head and placed one hand on his shoulder reassuringly before she said, "You are selling yourself short. Haven't you heard someone telling you that you are powerful, even more than an average person with the same ability?"

Thinking over it, there was a small list of people who mentioned to him that indeed his ability was stronger than what he believed or even imagined was possible. Madame Simza, Father Dominic, Meru and Yoru had told them several times during the short time he had known them, but he also remembered a couple of ghosts he had dealt with in the past that told him that his glow was very strong and bright. Were they in reality talking about his power when they mentioned his bright glow?

When he didn't say anything his mother just took his silence as confirmation to her question and continued to say, "You have the ability to do the most amazing things, however you must believe in yourself in order to do it. Just close your eyes and focused on the energy that is residing inside of you and command it to do your bidding."

Easy for her to say, he thought to himself. However he did what he was told and closed his eyes. Then he breathed in and out calm and slowly while he focused on this energy. Though he wasn't sure how or what he was supposed to find after a while he could feel heat coming from within and his heart was beating heavier and faster than it had done before. The energy was lingering on his fingertips, waiting to be released, but he was reluctant to do so. Whether it was fear that was stopping him or something different he wasn't sure, but his frowned his face as he asked heavily, "Is it okay for me to do this? What if the gatekeeper attacks me again?"

"He wouldn't," His mother said with a warm and comforting voice as she moved her hands and placed them on the back of his shoulders. "Just like you, he has a duty to do that he carries with him with his head held up high and faces the difficulties with such strength. However this job can't be done by anyone else but you, so don't feel afraid or reject it especially when I know that you are strong enough."

He sighed. It was no use arguing and besides the energy wasn't frightening as one might imagine. No, it was warm and desperate to be freed from its prison, so he willed himself to release the energy despite not knowing what were to happen. And what happened was an incredible sight to witness.

* * *

Fermat and Tin-Tin stared in shock and awe over what was happening. As much as they deemed themselves for being reasonable people there was nothing logic or reasonable about what they saw was happening to Alan, because when a person is unconscious he shouldn't be having a blue light orb that was practically glowing like a glow stick but stronger, growing in his right hand. What was going on?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Thanks again for the amazing response I have been receiving, hope you guys like this chapter.**

 **Again, since school is starting right now, I can't promise how much writing time I'm going to have, but I will try continue updating this story on Mondays every week. If I can't then you guys know that I'm busy with school and other things. However don't stop loving and support this story, I really appreciate your love and support.**

 **And let this be the last time I'm going to mention this, where I got my inspiration for this story was from _Bedlam_ and not _Odd Thomas_. I began thinking of the story and the plot while watching the series, so please stop mention it. There is a lot of places I could have gotten inspiration from including _Odd Thomas_ , but that is not the case. **

**For other news, I'm kind of getting depressed over how much lack I get from this story, though there are some who are amazing sports and show they care. Seriously, I work my butt off in order to write and update this story and all I ask and hope for in return is for some reviews, favorite and followings. So please give me some otherwise I think I'm going to put the story on hold until further notice.**

 **Keep giving me reviews, favorite and/or followings.**

 **xXrebelgirl07Xx**


	25. Chapter 25

**25.**

"What going on?" Tin-Tin said in a panic rant. "Seriously what is going on? What is that glowing in his hand and how did it appear?"

Fermat just stared at the glowing light, completely shocked and in awe over it, and was in not capable condition to answer let alone give her a perfectly good and reasonable reason to what was happening. However once he managed to snap out of his shocked he quickly began thinking reasons, though not as reasonable as he hoped and wanted, but he suspected like always it had something to do with Alan's activity in the spirit world. Which left him with the pending question what exactly was he doing in the spirit world that would cause him making a light show in the palm of his hand.

Before he had the chance to think of a response they heard a door opened and heavy feet entered the silo, not too far from where they were hiding. It was times like these he was glad that Alan was unconscious, cause knowing him he would have most likely observed and listened for a moment before he would take action, which is something they were in no position to do at the moment since they were defenseless and though he believed Tin-Tin was smart and quick on her feet there was just so much she could do on her own.

He quickly shook those thoughts away as he and Tin-Tin tried to listen on the quiet conversation in the room. It was two men, older men even though not as old as Mr. Tracy or his dad, and they got a quick glimpse at them from their hiding spot before they walked away from their directionality. However a glimpse was more than enough to see that they were completely covered in black clothes, even their faces were covered to disguise their identity, but Fermat focused on the conversation as one of the men said with a snarky and rude tone, "Can't believe these people have all this stuff, what exactly do they do here?"

"Have no clue, but in the end it doesn't matter. We are here to find a brat with superpowers like the boss," the other guy answered. Shortly after they heard stuff being moved and tossed away in a loudly manner, which meant they were searching the place. He and Tin-Tin could only hope that they wouldn't do a careful sweep on the place otherwise they were pretty screwed.

"Why is this kid so important anyway? From what I heard he sees dead people, what could our boss want with someone like that? I mean what use to he or anyone have with someone who can't do anything here in the living reality?"

"Boss believes that the kid can do a lot more than what he thinks. He might be able manipulate these ghosts and spirits to do his own bidding, maybe even control life or deaf itself," the goon said confidently. If the voice wasn't coming closer towards them Fermat might have been seriously interested and amazed by the statement and wanted nothing more to hear more on what they thought his best friend could do, but as it happens that weren't an opinion so they moved as quietly and fast as they could away from eyesight while hoping that they wouldn't come any closer. Which was by then they realized that Alan's lightshow was still on and definitely no helping them stay hidden any better.

Fermat stared between the glowing light and Tin-Tin before he asked in a whisper, "What are we going to do about _that_?"

Tin-Tin didn't answer, just swiftly took of her thin shirt leaving her with only her purple tank top and put it over the light, and was obviously not afraid if it might burn or anything, which it didn't. However it really didn't darken the light much, it didn't darken at all just made the shirt glow instead. It was times like this he wanted to swear at Alan and everything that was going on because he was the one who brought them in this tight spot in the first place, but then again his best friend was in any position to defend himself on the matter so he shouldn't be complaining either. But when they heard the door between the room where they were hiding and the other room opened and was face to face with two black-covered men he actually regretted not swearing at all.

* * *

Despite the odd circumstances, he actually felt empowered by the whole thing and when he released the energy like his mother advised him to do something inside him felt strong and free, almost like invisible chains that had been holding him back finally broke. And when he finally opened up his eyes and saw what he had done he was quite amazed, frighten too, but still amazed by the whole thing.

The gate door had been opened slightly, just a peak really, but that small entrance was just enough for him to force and command those spirits back to the spirit world and to his side. Alan was actually shocked how many ghosts and spirits he had managed to force back, even more that the gatekeeper didn't attack him for doing so, which left him with the huge question how in the hell was he supposed to undo everything without causing even more trouble than what he had started with. Fortunately his mother knew the answer to that one as she chuckled lightly and said, "If you wishes to close the gate then do the exact thing you did before. Use your will to command the door close; the main source to your power is your own strong and uncontrollable will. So use it to your fullest."

He did what he was told for once in his life, which proved to be the right thing to do because moments later the door closed and vengeful spirits were forced by the gatekeeper to removed their presence from the scene, something he was thankful that he didn't have to deal with knowing fully well that how well they would to respond to him.

Anyways he turned his attention back on his mother and actually grinned proudly at him accomplishment, which she responded in the same manner, however the moment was short-lived when a powerful wind came out of nowhere, trying to make him lose his balance, and then his surroundings started to blur.

"What is going on?" He shouted as he covered his eyes from the wind's attack. Meru and Yoru was grabbing and clutching his shirt so tightly in attempt to not get blown by the wind that he flinched in pain, but he ignored as he stared at his mother waiting for the explanation that was literally hanging in the air.

"Your duty here is done," Her expression fell and that sad and heartbreaking smile was up. "It's time for you to return to the living."

His eyes widened in shocked, "What? No. I want more time. I have gotten the chance to see you again and without a flimsy memory that never helped or family members unwilling to talk about you like it is a taboo subject."

He knew that it was pathetic and that he did have to return back to his body and the others, but his selfish and desperate side was overpowered by the need to be with his mother that he was practically begging to stay by her side. She moved up to his side and placed her hand on his cheek, even though he couldn't barely feel or see her anymore, and said sad yet strongly, "You have to go. Your father and your brothers as well as your friends need you more than I do; besides I'm sure that they would be sadden by your departure and also you would miss them."

She had a point that he would miss everyone. There was still so much he wanted to do and more importantly he wanted to reconnect with his family and hopefully stop the whole estrangement and become a real family again, which was now a possibility since his secret was out in the open. When he was about to give his finally answer she shook her head, indicating that she already knew the answer before she said, "I will always be with you. Tell you father and your brothers that I miss and love them."

"I will," He promised and then everything started to grow darker and more blurry around him, but the moment before everything disappeared his mother managed to give him her final words, "Use your powers the same way when you get back. They will be the thing that will save you and everyone."

He nodded and understanding the message, however just when he thought that was the last thing she was going to tell him she took him by surprise when she continued on, but the difference was that the next words weren't for him instead was to Meru and Yoru.

"Meru and Yoru, you two continue and stay by his side and support him."

"Of course, even if you didn't ask us, we would still do it because we are friends," Meru said with a happy-go-lucky manner, but he didn't care about that that interested him. Did those to crash into his life because of his mother's interference?

Before he had a chance to interrogate any of them everything simply vanished and returned back into the world of darkness and unconsciousness.

* * *

Tin-Tin flinched when one of the goons grabbed her arm hard and pulled her up from the floor, while the other one kicked Fermat down on the floor easily. She flinched by the pain, but her anger was more prominent over the fact they were treating Fermat that way when he had done nothing to deserve such treatment. However they didn't seem too bothered by her or Fermat as the goon that had kicked Fermat stood and stared down on the unconscious Alan.

"I guess this is Alan Tracy, the brat that we were told to look for," He talked with a disgusting smirk that literally gave her shivers up her spine despite her being unable to see his face. "All this trouble for a guy who isn't even awake to fight back. I'm disappointed. I expected a lot more trouble, especially when the boss warned us about being careful around him. He must really be overestimating the kid."

Then he turned around to look at her before he used his gloved hand and took a hold of her chin, forcing her to look at him, "You are quite pretty. After we are done here maybe I should take you and have my way with you if you know what I mean."

Dread and disgust hit her stomach and she wanted nothing more than to throw up by the thought of what he was planning to do with her. However she refused to give this man the privilege to see her weak and defeated. So she simply glared at him before she moved her gaze away from him even though he still held her chin. When he finally let go he promised, "Deny me now Princess, but I promise that when we are alone you are going to scream for mercy."

Then the two of them went on and laughed at the matter like it was a hilarious joke. She and Fermat were completely powerless and now they had Alan in their possession they had indeed lost the battle even before it began, which was more frustrating than everything that they had not only disappointed their families and the Tracys but also their friend Alan, who placed his trust in them to do the job to keep them out of harms way. It was an excruciating feeling that made anyone just crawl into a hole and being left to die.

Surprisingly, out of nowhere a loud and annoyed groan was let out and they all looked at the direction of where they had heard it and were all surprised to see the former unconscious blond sit up and said really-really annoyed, "Whoever made you two kings of the world must have lost more than a couple of screws, but you two will be charcoal by the time I'm done with you for doing and saying such horrible things to my friends. And seeing as I'm really annoyed at the moment why don't I give you the lessons you won't forget about messing with Tracy men and the ones they care about?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Thanks again for the amazing response I have been receiving, hope you guys like this chapter.**

 **Again, since school is starting right now, I can't promise how much writing time I'm going to have, but I will try continue updating this story on Mondays every week. If I can't then you guys know that I'm busy with school and other things. However don't stop loving and support this story, I really appreciate your love and support.**

 **And let this be the last time I'm going to mention this, where I got my inspiration for this story was from _Bedlam_ and not _Odd Thomas_. I began thinking of the story and the plot while watching the series, so please stop mention it. There is a lot of places I could have gotten inspiration from including _Odd Thomas_ , but that is not the case. **

**For other news, I'm kind of getting depressed over how much lack I get from this story, though there are some who are amazing sports and show they care. Seriously, I work my butt off in order to write and update this story and all I ask and hope for in return is for some reviews, favorite and followings. So please give me some otherwise I think I'm going to put the story on hold until further notice.**

 **Keep giving me reviews, favorite and/or followings.**

 **xXrebelgirl07Xx**


	26. Chapter 26

**26.**

People had a tendency to underestimate him on a regular basis, although he couldn't always blame them for that whenever he did the things that he did and left without an explanation, however when two full-grown men underestimate him and thinks that he couldn't take them down and kick their ass Alan felt genuinely insulted and was determine to prove a point that they were dead set wrong about him. And despite the odds with two against one (not really two against one when you have two interfering know-it-all spirits giving a helping hand) he moved swiftly as he punched and kicked them down on the ass, which would probably hurt immensely the next day, and tied the two goons with gaffer tape to a pole that was holding the roof together.

"That should keep them hold up for a few hours," Alan rubbed and clapped the invisible dirt on his hands. "It might give us enough to get Lady Penelope and Parker here with the cavalry and also get these guys off the island or better yet behind bars."

Then he turned to look at Fermat and Tin-Tin, both looking surprised and completely speechless since their mouths were gaping allowing them to attracting flies, which was why Alan shrugged his shoulders and asked, "What?"

"How? What? How?" Tin-Tin managed to stutter out, clearly freaking out from everything that had just happened. Sure, she had seen him give a nice punch towards a bad guy, but there was a difference between one good punch and a full-blown fight where he with least experience came out as the winner and not even a scratch on him besides from those he received in the spirit world. Still confused, Alan tilted his head and asked again what the real question in this conversation. Luckily Fermat cleared the air, figuring out the answer, and said, "S-she means your f-fighting skills. From w-what we knew y-you have n-never been t-taught and m-more importantly the s-statistics is t-that you s-shouldn't have w-won with s-such ease. T-these guys h-have both the t-training and the e-experience so h-how could y-you have won?"

Despite the odd and wrong timing Alan chuckled and replied, "I might have a couple of tricks up my sleeve that I haven't told you or anyone else about. And some of those tricks I will tell you all about later once we have this mess restored. However I will tell you this I got some help by those spirits, who I might add are definitely not what you would expect them to be and I wouldn't believe me even if I told you, so let's leave it at that."

To be frank, he was like a vault filled with secrets. Some secrets that he had not even shared with Fermat, who was his best and closest friend, and some of these secrets didn't have anything to do with his ability so there was really no reason for him to keep it to himself. However due to stubbornness and determination to keep his secrets as secret as possible he continued doing so, but he had come to realize that now that his biggest and year-long secret was out in the open he probably should begin telling his family and the others what else he had been reluctant to share with them before. Again now wasn't really the best time to do it, so he would have to wait until later when everything was resolved or better yet once he and his family was ready to deal with more stuff especially when they barely handled his ability to speak with the dead.

Tin-Tin didn't look too reassured with his response, but at least she didn't push it and for that he was thankful.

"Okay, so what are we going to do now?" She asked instead and folded her arms against her chest as her eyes shifted between the three of them and the two tied up goons. "The plan we used up until now was a complete bust and caused even more trouble than we needed."

Alan disagreed on the failure on their first place, "I disagree. I think the plan was successful, though there were some unexpected complications that messed-up certain parts of the plan, but never mind that I have another plan."

Again it was clear that neither Fermat or Tin-Tin wasn't looking forward to hear about this other plan of his, especially since they had not liked his first plan, but at least they didn't shoot down the idea without hearing what it was about first. Alan grinned like a proud cat as he looked at his two friends before his gaze moved to Meru and Yoru, who was hovering next to him and said, "First thing first I have a very important job for you two and I'm sure you both are going to find the job very fun."

Meru and Yoru was practically glowing with happiness and teasing, something Alan for one could understand and actually agree on since his two spirit companions had the funniest part of his plan.

* * *

John had once upon a time been part of the track-and-field team, but that was a very long time ago and it was showing since he was practically out of breath after he and Scott had finally shaken off those goons from before and had returned to the place where they had first started, his dad's office/the command center for the IR operations. However unlike before they were not alone in the office because on the activated command center desk sat Fermat, working on lord knows what and was completely occupied with what he was doing that he didn't notice them at first. It wasn't until Scott exclaimed, "Fermat, what the hell are you doing here!"

The kid jumped in his seat and turned around to see them, "Scott? John? W-what are you d-doing here?"

"Answer my question first," Scott said as he walked up to the command center. John followed after, curious to the reason as well as keeping Scott from going ape-shit towards the college-kid. "Why are you here? And why aren't you with Alan and Tin-Tin, especially since I specifically asked you two to watch Alan and make sure the bad guys don't get a hold of him. So here is my most important question where the hell is Alan and Tin-Tin?"

Fermat was nervous and fidgeting with his fingers as he muttered an unintelligent answer before he replied, "Um…. W-what question d-do you w-want me to a-answer first?" W-why I'm h-here specifically a-and not w-with Alan and Tin-Tin or w-where they a-are right now?"

Scott glared at him, pretty much telling the nineteen-year-old 'what do you think?' since it was clear that Scott's main priority was Alan and his well-being and everything else would just have to wait until they knew that their baby brother was right as rain. Fermat tried to seem confident in front of them, but quickly lost his nerve and answered back, "T-they are f-fine. Alan is a-awake, standing and up w-walking around. A-as for where t-they are that is a l-little more c-complicated and y-you are d-definitely not going to l-like it."

"Please tell us, Fermat," John intervened before Scott had a chance to reply with a snarky, which Fermat didn't need or deserve since there was a huge chance that he was just doing what Alan told him to do.

Fermat moved his gaze back on the computer screen and said, "I-I might as w-well show you."

The screen changed and displayed the scene that was currently happening in the living room with their family as well as the rest of the captured household along with the Hood and a couple of his goons. Although the audio in the room was on, there was no fascinating or important conversation going on that held any relevance to him, Scott or Fermat, which left him with the question to what exactly they were looking for.

"What exactly are we supposed to be looking for? I don't see neither Alan or Tin-Tin on these cameras," Scott pointed out in a huff. Fermat gave a small grin, though it seemed slightly apologetic before he responded, "That's the point. In order for them to move around undetected they have to blend in."

John really didn't like the sound of that. Knowing that kid he probably had a plan in mind that neither he nor Scott would have liked let alone agreed to, especially since all the plans that kid have executed up till now have been anything but good and pretty much as insane and reckless as the twenty-one year old happens to be on full time. So that is why John turned his head to look down at Fermat and said incredulous, "Please tell me that Alan and Tin-Tin are not approaching these guys by disguising themselves as part of the Hood's entourage."  
Again Fermat looked gave him a small apologetic smile, which confirmed his suspicion and didn't at all reassure or make him the slightest bit happy over the fact that his baby brother was walking himself intentionally into the frying pan and didn't seem to bothered that he was going to be burned. As expected Scott didn't respond lightly to this knowledge either when he exclaimed once more and began ranting profanity like a drunken sailor. Normally John would have chuckled by his older brother's reaction, but he felt the same about it so he was in no position to comment or judge Scott. However that thought quickly slipped his mind when the alarm began ringing loud all over the island, hurting their ears in the process.

"What is going on?" John shouted as he covered his ears with his hands in order to prevent long-lasting damage on his hearing. Scott followed his example, however his older brother's gaze was turned on Fermat, who seemed to be having all the answers to their questions but for some reason wouldn't share it with them.

"This is p-part of the p-plan too," Fermat explained as he switched the display on the screen to another location closer to the beach and away from the main house. "With the a-assistance of two u-unpredictable o-opponents from o-our side, most of the Hood's goons will be busy for a while, u-ultimately buying Lady Penelope and Parker t-time to g-get to the I-island and also g-give Alan and Tin-Tin the o-opportunity to get Mr. Tracy and the o-others a-away."

As much as John disliked the plan with a passion, especially when Fermat mentioned the part about unpredictable opponents that he could only guess was two spirits of some kind and was related to Alan, there was little he or Scott could do about it. If they charged in to the living room they might not only put Alan and Tin-Tin at risk, but the others as well. That is why he could only hope and pray that Alan and everyone was going to get out of this mess safe and soundly.

* * *

It was clear that Tin-Tin disliked his plan with her huffing and scoffing as they slowly came closer to the living room. She disliked the plan even more so when she found out that they had to take the clothes from those goons Alan had tied up and put them on themselves before they began wandering in the hallways in the direction of the living room where his family and the others were being held hostage against their will by a psychopathic criminal mastermind and his crew of criminals.

Neither of them said anything in order to keep up the ruse that they were part of the Hood's entourage and they walked silently into the living room without anyone in the room noticing or at least taking any special interest in them, which was a good thing for them. When things were going even better when Meru and Yoru followed his instructions to get the goons attention by distracting and diverting them somewhere else entirely, leaving him and Tin-Tin with limited numbers of opponents to deal with and also an easy pass to release the others. However as the number of goons disappeared to where Meru and Yoru was probably having the time of their dead life, Alan noticed how despite the change the tension in the room didn't change or lighten up the slightest. This concerned him entirely as he walked carefully behind the couch and tried to think of a way to signal his dad that he was there to help, but just as he came up with the idea to do so the Hood, who had not left the room for obvious reasons turned to look straight at him and said, "Good that you decided to join us, Alan. We have been waiting for you."

It was at that precise moment Alan knew that he had made a mistake and somehow gotten himself caught in the spider web and unable to free himself from the clutches of the lethal spider that was holding his gaze on him like a predator on a hunt.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Thanks again for the amazing response I have been receiving, hope you guys like this chapter.**

 **Again, since school is starting right now, I can't promise how much writing time I'm going to have, but I will try continue updating this story on Mondays every week. If I can't then you guys know that I'm busy with school and other things. However don't stop loving and support this story, I really appreciate your love and support.**

 **And let this be the last time I'm going to mention this, where I got my inspiration for this story was from _Bedlam_ and not _Odd Thomas_. I began thinking of the story and the plot while watching the series, so please stop mention it. There is a lot of places I could have gotten inspiration from including _Odd Thomas_ , but that is not the case. **

**For other news, I'm kind of getting depressed over how much lack I get from this story, though there are some who are amazing sports and show they care. Seriously, I work my butt off in order to write and update this story and all I ask and hope for in return is for some reviews, favorite and followings. So please give me some otherwise I think I'm going to put the story on hold until further notice.**

 **Keep giving me reviews, favorite and/or followings.**

 **xXrebelgirl07Xx**


	27. Chapter 27

**27.**

Before he had the chance to comprehend let alone react to the realization that he had been discovered so easily he felt a powerful energy that pushed him backwards and his back slammed hard against the wall across the room. Everyone except the bad guys shouted his name in worry and despair, while he grasped in pain as slipped down on the floor. Alan felt the pain on his back and had difficulty standing up again, however he stubbornly forced himself up again and breathed heavily, "Man…I thought at least I would have some time before I was discovered, but I guess life just loves screwing me around. The story of my life…"

Despite the odd and more importantly the wrong timing he chuckled lightly with a hint of hurt before he looked up at the Hood, who stared at him with pride and fascination like he had just witness something he truly like and enjoyed.

"Indeed, you truly are something more than I ever imagined," The Hood said as he bean moving closer and closer to him. The few goons left were ordered to keep the others as well as Tin-Tin secured, so that they wouldn't be able to interfere with what the Hood was going to do, which Alan was more than okay with at the moment. Still he didn't say anything just stared at the man, but leaned his back against the wall in order to keep the distance between them. Something about this man made Alan anxious of some sort. "However now has the time come for you to give yourself up to me, and if you don't then I might have to take some drastic measures towards your family."

A clear threat, and though he wouldn't easily believe threats something told him it wasn't a empty threat, which is why his mind was going haywire on what he was supposed to do. It was already his fault that they had gotten caught in the middle of this horrible situation and he couldn't let them get hurt or worse die because of him. There was no way he would be able to handle it. But then what was he supposed to do? Give himself up and put more people in danger with the use of his powers. No, he couldn't allow that either. His dad and everyone else would be disappointed and horrified over his decision if he did choose that option. Still there was a whole different option as well, but that too wouldn't go well with his family and the others. At least with that option the chances of anyone else getting hurt or caught in the crossfire was limited to smaller numbers, which was better than nothing.

"Sorry, but I think I'm going to decline on your offer," He answered as he began taking a fighting stance. "Although I'm not really sorry about it. Which means we just have to settle things right here and right now, call it due to the stubborn and reckless side of me."

"Alan!" His dad and the others exclaimed, but still were unable to move or get away from the bad guys.

The Hood looked disappointed, but not at all surprised by his response. It was almost like he had expected that answer in the first place, although it wasn't really a hard thing to guess since he have never been the one to take the easy paths in life. So why start now?

The older man closed his eyes like he accepted it and when he opened them again something changed. His eyes that were previously dark brown turned blood red and they were staring piercing right through him like a blade. Alan couldn't explain it but he felt something pushing and probing in the back of his head, like his brain was being forced to do something against itself, which really didn't make any sense since there shouldn't be something like that happening. Unless it had something to do with this guy's power that Madame Simza mentioned to before. Could it be that this was part of the power that she feared he was to encounter?

Nonetheless he wasn't about to bow down to this guy. He was too stubborn and strong-willed for that. Besides his dad and his others taught and told him over and over that he was stronger than that. That is why Alan pulled every inch of his own willpower, ignoring the pain and sneered at the man, "Is that the best you got? When I heard you had your own power I expected something else, but I have to say I'm a little disappointed now after I wasted all that time worrying and being concerned about what you could do."

He knew that it was a bad idea to poke the already provoked bear, but he couldn't help it. The words just fell out of his mouth and before he had the chance to really consider the consequences he made the situation even worse than before. It was times like these he could kick himself for his own stupidity. However the Hood was shocked over the lack of response he received from his mind attack, actually chuckled tauntingly at the development and said, "Interesting. You are even better than I expected. Who would have known that you weren't affected by my power like the others? I guess I just have to take a different approach in order for you to give up."

Before he had a chance to register what he had just said the Hood had at a rapidly speed gotten up and close to him and placed a hand around his throat and tighten the grip hard enough that made it difficult to breathe. Was his intention on killing him unless he didn't do what he was told to do?

* * *

Jeff wanted nothing more than walk up between the Hood and Alan, separating the two from each other before he was going to kill the man from putting a hand on his baby son. However one goon was holding his arms tightly behind his back, making it almost impossible to break free from the grip. Even with his military and astronaut training he was powerless against these people, who had probably trained frequently for years and were at the prime of their age unlike him. So he stood there watching the Hood hold a tight grip around Alan's throat before he turned his head to look at him, "What do you think Jeff? Seeing your precious son being strangled by my hands. It must be frustrating to stand and watch from the sidelines. Alan here probably knows all about it too…"

Jeff's eyes widen by his statement. What was he talking about? Alan had never been part of the family business for several reasons, one of them being that he and his sons wanted to protect and keep him safe. And if that meant keeping him at the sidelines then it was worth it. However something told him that based on the Hood's tone there was something more behind his words than actually being on the sidelines.

And just as he was about to ask the Hood continued on his statement with a taunting smirk on his face, "Then again your own son have kept you and your family on the sidelines for a very long time and you didn't even know it, right Alan?"  
The Hood turned his gaze back on Alan for a short second, long enough to see Alan struggle and tried to force words out of his mouth even though in his current position it was useless, and turned back on him again.

"So you don't know? That makes it even more fun. You probably guessed by now that your youngest son lived a separate life from you, a life you and your family had absolutely no part in and the kind of life that your precious son put his life on the line a daily basis. Did you know that he kept even more secrets from you as well?"  
He didn't answer, not because he didn't know the answer, but because the truth behind the answer was even more painful than what he could ever realize. It was naïve of him to think that Alan didn't have more secrets beside the ghost ability he kept from him and everyone else. But what more could that boy seriously keep that could hurt him more than the sight that was happening right in front of him?

"Were you aware that your son have been working on in bachelor in computer science and is about to continue for his masters? No, he probably didn't tell you since all you seemed to be focused about regarding him was his 'schizophrenia' and trying to get him some normalcy despite his 'illness'. How about this? Did you know your son learned self-defense by himself when he was sixteen years old in order to fight back against ghosts, spirits and etc. Not that it helped him in this situation, but nevertheless your son is a determined and talented individual that certainly never been appreciated for it. "

Hearing that was like receiving a punch to his stomach, both being reminded of his own failure and also the truth about how little he really knew his son. And the worst part was to look at Alan's expression that was filled with hurt and guilt. The picture was now permanently burned into his brain, and he wished that he could erase it from his mind. He wanted to remember the little blond toddler who smiled in joy and pure innocence at him, not the sight that was upon him right now.

He clenched his teeth and dangerously said, "Let go of him. Let go of my son right now or else…"  
The Hood overlooked the threat and actually laughed at him like he had just told him a silly joke. He probably saw it as a joke and did everything in his power to show him how pathetic everything seemed and it was useless to try and fight back. However it seemed like Alan didn't quite get the memo on that since he said hoarsely, "Don't you dare say that to them."

The Hood turned around again to look at Alan, whose blue eyes were burning in fury that slightly frighten Jeff to see. Apparently the Hood felt the same since he took a step back, without releasing the grip around his son's throat and said astonished, "What?"

"There is one thing you need to know," Alan said as his placed both his hands over the Hood's hands while continuing staring at the man in pure fury. "If you mess with one Tracy, you mess with all of them. More importantly if you mess with my friends and family then rest assure that you and your entourage are going to get your asses kicked."

No one really understood the message behind the threat, but it didn't take long before Alan made it perfectly clear when his hands started to glow in a bluish light.

* * *

Something just snapped within him. Whether it was the taunting, the threats or both he wasn't sure, but as he stood there watching and listening to everything that was happening right in front of his eyes his brain was working overload. What could he do in this position? When he was powerless to stop this from happening. It was then something clicked and he remembered his mother's words back from the spirit world. He had the power to stop the Hood and his entourage. All it depended on was his own will and without limitations nothing was going to stop him from protecting his family and save them from this crew of lunatics. Which is why he willed his hidden power to surface after he placed his hands over the Hood's hands. His hands stared to glow and suddenly an incredibly heat appeared and at some point it became so hot for the Hood that he released the grip on his throat and pulled back. However Alan didn't waste the opportunity as he began fighting back with every punch and kick he could come up with to take this guy down. The Hood quickly reestablished himself after the first attack and fought back as well, but what the man failed to see was his family had taken the element of surprise he had given them and began fighting the goons with everything they got. The end game was shifting and this time it was going to their favor.

However in the midst of fighting Alan managed to catch something from the corner of his eye. One of the goons had managed to dodge an attack from his father and struck back before he had the time to realize what was going to happen. Scared and horrified emotions was coursing through him as he forgot the Hood for a moment and turned his full attention on his dad and exclaimed in despair, "DAD!"

And then everything went dead silent.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Thanks again for the amazing response I have been receiving, hope you guys like this chapter.**

 **Again, since school is starting right now, I can't promise how much writing time I'm going to have, but I will try continue updating this story on Mondays every week. If I can't then you guys know that I'm busy with school and other things. However don't stop loving and support this story, I really appreciate your love and support.**

 **And let this be the last time I'm going to mention this, where I got my inspiration for this story was from _Bedlam_ and not _Odd Thomas_. I began thinking of the story and the plot while watching the series, so please stop mention it. There is a lot of places I could have gotten inspiration from including _Odd Thomas_ , but that is not the case. **

**I'm kind of getting depressed over how much lack of reviews I get from this story, though there are some who are amazing sports and show they care. Seriously, I work my butt off in order to write and update this story and all I ask and hope for in return is for some reviews, favorite and followings. So please give me some otherwise I think I'm going to put the story on hold until further notice.**

 **And I'm just about to finish this story, not sure if there is going to be one or two chapters, but I'm finally rounding up this story. So for those of you who have been anxiously waiting for the finale, well...it's finally here.**

 **Keep giving me reviews, favorite and/or followings.**

 **xXrebelgirl07Xx**


	28. Chapter 28

**28.**

No one in the room could explain what happened. Well, no one could explain what happened because they didn't know what exactly happened with Alan, his dad and everything else. There was just Alan exclaiming in despair one moment and the next came the heavy silence followed by a powerful wind that knocked everyone on their butts, however unseen by the naked eye except Alan who saw several spirits being summoned and was surrounding and protecting his father.

Alan just stood there and stared, amazed and relieved over the sight that was happening. Although he didn't understand what happened or why they were doing this, he was more than happy that his dad was safe and unharmed. His amazement only grew when he saw two familiar spirits, who looked very different from before. Meru did no longer inhabit the rabbit plush form; instead she looked fairly human, around his age with long cotton candy pink hair and soft forest green eyes. There were a couple bunny attributes in her appearance like her rabbit ears and tail that made her look even more cute and innocent. Meanwhile Yoru looked to be around Gordon's age and had short spiky black hair with and ferocious sea blue eyes. His black cat ears and tail was apparent as well, however the bell he had worn in his other form was gone. Nonetheless he was shocked to see them looking so normal and mundane that he exclaimed, "What the hell happened to you guys? And more importantly what is going on and why are you here in the first place?"

Yoru just shrugged and didn't answer the questions that were brought upon them, Meru on the other hand gave him a wide smile and said, "It's hard to explain, and even if we did try it would definitely take too much time something that we don't have at the moment. However we can tell you that what just happened have something to do with you and your super special power, although the details are kind of a blur but to simplify what is happening right now is because of you. That is actually how Yoru and I look like back in the spirit world, even though we are not supposed to be able to take this form in the living realm, but I guess it has something to do with your influence."

"My influence?" Alan didn't understand his role in this were, especially since whatever he did that saved his dad didn't explain or give hint of anything remotely rational behind it. Still Meru nodded and smiled while Yoru coughed and said, "Never mind that for now. This little trick is soon wearing off and when it does the cavalry will be here to take over the situation. You and your family will be okay…"

Alan felt relief coming from his chest. Soon everything would be over and the Hood and his goons would be gone. However the relief left shortly afterwards when he remembered that even if the threat was gone he was left with trying to mend bridges with his family, which he knows for certain was not going to be an easy feat as much as he wanted it to be. Still he had hid enough secrets that lasts a lifetime, now it was time for those secrets to be brought to life. Hopefully he wouldn't be disowned or something afterwards.

"What will happen you two?" Alan asked, almost afraid to know the answer because whether he liked it or not he had grown to like his two spirit companions and view them as his friends and he would hate to see them disappear from his life. However Meru and Yoru simply reassured him and answered, "We will see each other again, don't worry. No matter how far we may be from each other…we will always be in each other's hearts."

"As sappy as it sounds," Yoru added in a quiet manner, but didn't deny his words weren't true. "Besides we promised your mom to keep an eye on you."

His two spirits grinned, almost gloating over the fact they had been assigned as his own personal babysitters courtesy to his own deceased mother. He couldn't help smiling back and wishing them a safe return before they were gone along with the rest of the spirits and the presumed wind, leaving him the only one standing in the room with the real knowledge on what had happened. Moments later the room was intercepted once more with Lady Penelope and Parker and several unknown agents, who held their weapons armed at the Hood and the rest of the bad guys. The cavalry was here.

The rest of the day went to secure the perimeter, have everyone accounted for and being checked up for any serious injuries that might have occurred. Luckily there hadn't been any too serious injuries that were in need to be attended to except for those few injuries on Alan's face and arms; however those injuries were enough for Jeff after everything that had happened.

* * *

After Lady Penelope and Parker and the rest of their entourage handled the Hood and his goons and moved them off the island and to a jail cell where they belonged, he and the rest of the household were exhausted and seeing it was already night time he suggested they all should retreat to their bedrooms to get some sleep. The story telling and confrontation could wait until their minds and bodies were clear and well rested. Of course his sons had put up a fight on the matter since they wanted to stay with Alan and be there for him when he woke up, although he had a feeling it also had something to do with that they wanted to confront and question him as well as reprimanding him for getting himself caught up in a dangerous situation in the first place. Still they did what he asked them to do, with huge resistance and arguments from his sons' side, and left to go and get some sleep.

Unfortunately he found the whole process to sleep as a hopeless attempt on his part since he could for some reason not close his eyes and allow his conscious to take the trip to dreamland like he hoped it would. So after a while he gave up and ventured to his office, hoping that the sanctuary of his office would get him drowsy.

* * *

That didn't work very well either, so he distracted himself by doing some paperwork that wasn't due before next week. You could say he was desperate, but even that was doing anything to get him tired. However sleep was the last thing on his mind when a soft and quiet voice interrupted and said, "Burning the midnight oil, dad?"

Jeff looked up and saw Alan leaning against the doorframe with his arms folded against his chest and staring at him.

"Alan, what are you doing here? You should be sleeping right now, especially after everything that has happened today," Jeff said with a mix of relief, shock and concern for his youngest son. Alan just shrugged his shoulder and his facial expression remained neutral when he answered, "Couldn't sleep. I figured we could talk, seeing as there is a bunch of things we need to talk about and I'm not really up for the other's way of interrogating me. No matter how much I try and explain everything, it wouldn't be as easy as they would hope or think. Besides I might need any back up I can get and my brothers wouldn't exactly take Fermat's words for it since he had voluntarily hiding things for my sake."

As much as he wanted to argue and deny his claims he knew that Scott and the others would indeed make things harder and most certainly not take his or Fermat's words for it based on their previous actions. So instead he sighed heavily and signaled him to take a seat in front of his desk, which Alan did with silently and sat down on the chair. They sat there for a while in silence, awkward silence was a better word for it until Alan broke the silence and said, "I guess I should start by saying I'm sorry. You know for hiding, lying and putting everyone in danger due to my um…abilities. Sorry for everything dad."

"I'm sorry too Alan. I should have listened and tried harder to figure out that you weren't completely sincere or honest about your actions," Jeff apologized. "I should have known that you weren't suffering from a mental illness or that all the things you did could be blamed on that. You were always too bright and direct in your approach to simply justify the frequent arrests and the hospital visits."

His son rubbed the back of his neck in an awkward and nervous manner when he responded guilty, "That was sort of the point. You know…that you thought that about me. I mean that I knew that you guys finding out and learning about my ability wouldn't go well, knowing that you guys wouldn't believe me or just think my imagination was going haywire or something, so I allowed you to think what you thought and didn't do anything to discourage your claims."

"But why? Besides the fact that we would have found it to be too ridiculous to be true, why didn't you tell us about it even after we found out?"

Alan sighed and moved his gaze away, looking honestly ashamed over something, and replied, "You guys have always protected me and even now trying to continue to protect me from everything bad from happening from me. Even though I couldn't do the same for you by being part of the family business and International Rescue, so my solution was to protect you from myself and my ghostly activities."

Jeff just shook his head. He didn't want his son to feel that he needed to hide who he really was and stay away from his family because of the dangers that he apparently went through whenever he dealt with ghosts and spirits. Even though he couldn't blame his son for thinking that way either since past experience didn't prove otherwise, but that didn't mean he necessary liked it or wanted it for his son.

Unable to contain his emotions no further, he stood up from his seat and walked around the desk and stopped in front of Alan. Then he leaned down flung his arms around his son's neck and into a hug. Alan froze by the gesture for a minute before he returned the hug by throwing his arms around his neck as well. Shortly afterwards the tears and sobbing started and once it started it proved to be hard to make it stop. Heartfelt apologies were given before it was followed by a deeper explanation about everything that happened, both here in the living realm and the spirit world, and everything else Alan had been withholding for years without them knowing.

When the part about his wife and Alan was brought up Jeff was almost certain he was going to break apart. The thought that his lovely Lucy was still around (not physically though) and had actually met and talked to her son who she didn't get to raise and watch grow up for nineteen years. Alan explained that it was a pure coincidence that they met and generally he wouldn't be able or allowed to see or talk to her, but Jeff didn't care. What was important was that she had pulled through and helped their boy in a dangerous situation the best way she could.

By the time almost everything was out in the open it was already morning and the rest of his sons were making a lot of noise over the fact that they couldn't find their younger brother. Alan just laughed over the matter and simply stated that they probably should go and meet up with the rest of them before they begin tearing the house apart. Jeff didn't argue, but just as they were about to the office he said, "We are going to be okay. It might take some time, but we will be okay, Alan."

And for once in many years they both knew that those words were true. After every storm there was another new day with sunshine that was opening up for the possibilities for the new future.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Thanks again for the amazing response I have been receiving, hope you guys like this chapter.**

 **This is it, the story is complete I think. I believe I have mellowed the story down and somehow made an okay ending. There was still issues and problems lingering with Alan and his family, since noting ever goes down as smoothly as one would hope, but like every family they are going to pull through. After all they are the Tracys.**

 **Even though I personally don't think I need to write another chapter, but if you guys want some kind of 'happy' epilogue or something just say so and I might consider doing one. Some times I think that writing a perfect happy ending in a story is an overkill, but then again this is a weird story in the first place :p  
**

 **I have been having some issues with the site up until recently. The view and statistics count seemed to be frozen stiff, so I couldn't see how many people read my stories. As much as it frustrated me it was the only way I knew that you guys loved and cared about this story were if you review, favorite and/or follow.**

 **And I'm just about to finish this story, not sure if there is going to be one or two chapters, but I'm finally rounding up this story. So for those of you who have been anxiously waiting for the finale, well...it's finally here.**

 **Keep giving me reviews, favorite and/or followings.**

 **xXrebelgirl07Xx**


End file.
